Nature Vs Nurture Third Year
by forevercharmed01
Summary: With the Third year ahead of and putting the events of Second behind them. Hermione come's back to Hogwarts with a new determination for answers which only her new secret may be able to answer, and with the sudden escape of an unknown family member after her best friend. Can Minerva keep the truth hidden as it comes closer with every passing year?
1. Second Year Remeniscing

**I'm back,**

**Finally got my third story up sorry to those who were waiting, I had to re-read a bit and than write which funnily I did find quite hard for this one...The second chapter to.**

**But did it and even better, I finally had help for my story, yay...**

**So I want to say a really big thank you to McGonagall's Bola for helping me with this, with luck this third installment won't be so woefully littered with mistakes as I will admit to having in the last two.**

**And to the guest who left a comment on the last story...Get over it. If you don't like it you know what to do, really doesn't bother me. **

**Anyhoo on with the chapter and I hope you all enjoy, :)**

**I own nothing of Harry Potter and never will.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since everyone had left the school before Minerva and Hermione departed the ancient castle. Having said their goodbyes to the rest of the teachers, they made their way through the fire network and back to their home as they emerged from the flames and into the familiar room of the lounge. Minerva smiled upon setting foot back into her territory, and breathing in what could only be classed as a mixture of sandalwood and something that made it distinctly...Home.

The sound of a struggle had her looking back as Hermione followed behind in the middle of what seemed like a tussle with the humongous orange fur ball that was mewing and holding on to her shirt with the tightest of grips as she carried him through the harmless flames. She smiled as the younger girl winced with every step she took as Crookshanks held on with a fury that could only have matched the expression on his very unhappy face.

She chuckled when Hermione trudged over to the sofa and gingerly pulled the cat, leaving her shirt a bit threadbare before plonking him down on the long couch and rolling her shoulder, and wincing once more as he jumped from his seat and with a parting glance at them both, sauntered out the room with his tail held high, leaving Minerva amused and Hermione cursing him with every paw step he took.

"Well, I take it he's glad to be back," she surmised on turning to look at the scowling girl who merely hummed her agreement before reaching up to rub at the indents left in her skin by his claws before shaking her head, bending to pick up the bag she had dropped while fighting with the fat monster. Sighing, she turned and faced the other woman before holding up her bags.

"Going to go and...you know." Minerva rolled her eyes and nodded, watching as she made her way out of the room before deciding to go and do the same. She followed her out but not before coming to another stop when a small crack sounded and in front of her stood a tiny elf who had an over-joyous expression plastered on her face, ears waggling happily as she looked up at the taller woman, excited that the family had returned for the holidays.

"Mistress, Patches is happy to see you, yes, she is." She squealed as the older woman gave the pint-sized creature a welcoming smile. "Thank you, Patches, it's good to be home." They spoke for a few more minutes before the smaller elf gave her a tiny nod and disappeared to go and get her and Hermione, who would be in for a surprise, a cup of tea as Minerva made her way to the stairs as she reached her bedroom.

Opening the door, she smiled at the silence of the empty space as the rush of cold air hit her, but she didn't mind as it was her own space, her own private area in which she could just be herself as she placed her bag on the surface of the desk near the window just as Patches returned, tea in hand as she pads her way over and lifted the cup to her.

"For Mistress,"

Minerva turned and gratefully took the cup from her as she gave another small nod before moving to the room two doors away as a small shriek rang out signalling that she had given the younger girl a fright much to her amusement as she took the first sip and closed her eyes as a small, contented groan escaped her and she made her way to her bed sitting down.

To say that the second year had taken it out of her was saying something. In fact, she was still getting over the events of the night before the feast. She still found it hard to see the younger girl as she had with blood oozing from her head wound, fighting to stand upright all the while holding on to the teacher they had thought long gone only to be told they had coerced him into going with them

She didn't need to know that wasn't the case. For she knew just how charming Hermione could be when she put her mind to it, and up against a man as self glorified as Lockhart she knew that he wouldn't have stood a chance but to find him knocked out only to wake and find that he had all but blown his mind apart was something of a shock but at least it showed him for the charlatan he was.

And if anything good came from it, she did get a good show of pointing it out to Albus when he did return.

But it was still so unreal to picture them standing there like they had, only to tell them that not only had they figured out what the monster was but they had also slain it as well ensuring that it would no longer be able to harm anymore students.

But they had and she was still finding it all hard to take in two days later. Sighing she closed her eyes as she remembered the look's at the end of year feast. How proud she had been when they both got awards for the risk they took…it didn't hurt that they helped secure the house cup for the second year in a row. That she had enjoyed rubbing in Severus's face. The Potions man sat irate and just as angry as his house for the rest of the night after that.

But she also couldn't stop the darker thoughts on lying in bed that night the duplicitous words that came to her snaking in and around her mind like inky poison. One's she were ashamed to admit. Made her stop and think

Hermione had said that it was she who had made the discovery, that she was the one to work out what the creature lurking in the chamber was and as she had no doubt just how intelligent her daughter was as she had, for the second year running. Come top in all her classes once more

But what got her, what had stuck in her mind and gripped it like a barb vice was just how she had made her discovery. How had she worked out the monster was a giant snake. For almost half a century they had looked. Teachers, people from the Ministry even magical creature experts alike had all come to the school in the hopes of finding and taming the beast so that the horrendous death of Myrtle should never be repeated.

But they had no hope. Not even Dumbledore could find the legendary chamber and if someone like him failed what chances were the rest of them going to have. The only person to have ever opened the chamber was Voldemort himself when he was a student and he had taken its location with him to the deepest depths of wherever he was, only to come back in the form of a possessed Ginny to do it once more.

When he left it had remained shut up until that year…With him being the only person to do so as he was at first the only heir of Salazar who could do so.

At first

But then Hermione came along. And whilst she had no idea just how illustrious and dastardly her bloodline truly was, also wasn't as sweet as she seemed to be as she had seen from the tiny snippets in school it was on those times she had to wonder if Hermione knew more than she was supposed to and it scared her into watching her like a hawk, but if the younger girl knew she didn't show it which made her both worried and even more nervous.

It also didn't help that she happened to be the second heir, well, heiress of the snake founder and the only one at the school; it was that which had garnered her niggling thought's in the first place. Harry was an unexpected shock one which none anticipated, which only made them more suspicious, creating paranoia and at times hostile atmospheres but if she hadn't of already known who Lily and James were when she had taught them than she might have suspected him herself.

The final thought in the proverbial coffin was when that said heiress just happened to be the one to have made the discovery and had found the answer to the problem eluding them all; already having blown her secret at being able to communicate and talk to snakes was just one piece of a terrifying puzzle she was putting together bit by bit.

It wasn't too much of a coincidence that a snake lover who was a founding member, just happened to have left as a parting gift. A god fearing fifty foot Basilisk. More of an unlucky accident but the chances of the first Heir to have opened it at one time in his life, only to open it again and then have his offspring go work out the puzzle was something a little more than bad happenstance in her eyes, too much like Divination something of which she hated.

It wasn't like Hermione knew Voldemort was her father but at having heard everything the younger girl told her, she couldn't stop the thought's from emerging sitting firmly in her head that night and she loathed herself for it the next day, ashamed that she was having such things taking over and swaying her opinion when it should never have wavered, she knew Hermione was innocent and it was probably when they revealed they had killed the creature she stopped thinking and started feeling as bad and as guilty as she did.

Hermione wasn't him Dumbledore had told her as such and she trusted his word over those around her, yet she still joined the majority of the school even if it was for less than twenty-four hours.

She felt like she had wronged her daughter somehow which was why it was she had felt inclined to be so nearer to her the past two days, to try to make up for her accusing thought's even if Hermione had no idea on what she was thinking.

Voldemort would have done all he could to have kept his pet. To save it so if he could manage a third time in some other unsuspecting, poor individual, he could call on it once more and have it do his bidding. Hermione on the other hand had done all she could to help Harry, in his rescue of Ginny and of getting rid of her tormentor, if that didn't scream different from she really needed to learn the meaning.

She mentally shouted at herself for the remainder of the week and so she was more than glad to be home away from the place until the next year where hopefully, with any luck. It would be what she had wanted since Hermione first got her letter. A normal and drama free year, finishing the last of her tea she placed the cup on the side and got busy in unpacking her bags willing away all the tension that the previous week.

If she had known what was going to be awaiting her on saying those words she might have taken Sybil up on those offers of tarot reading as she would have been better prepared.

Two doors down Hermione had also been finishing her tea on getting over her fright at having been presented so suddenly with the beverage when Patches appeared unannounced and scared her, she waved off the countless apologies and threats of tears before finally getting rid of the family elf who smiled before saying how much she missed her in the form of a hug before leaving once more just as quick as she came.

Having finished tidying her clothes and putting them away she took a few second to breathe in and look around the room she had missed for near enough a year, smiling she threw herself on her bed and immersed herself in the blanket before lying on her back to look at the ceiling.

A lot of things had happened that year things that had her thinking. It had baffled her as to how they could not notice something as mountainous as a fifty foot snake working its way through the halls even though it had used the piping system she still couldn't get how they did not work it out. Maybe if they had just done more in-depth research the mystery would have solved quicker.

And those boys said reading wouldn't amount to nothing. Well don't they just feel stupid.

But it wasn't even the thrill she got of having worked it out practically all by herself, it was all very well and good at having someone like Harry to do the muscle work but when it came down to it they both knew that knowledge is what really counted and not to make light of his intelligence, but he was no her.

Now the whole thing had gone and left her with questions she could not find answers for. More that had been left unfinished and it annoyed her, it was like trading in one big puzzle for lots of smaller yet just as irritating ones and that just would not do

She knew that she had plenty of time to try to work it all out but now she just found she wanted to get back to the school she figured that there at least she had a starting point in the form of one big Basilisk. With her and Harry being the only ones who knew it still lived, she didn't count Ginny as she knew that the smaller girl wouldn't say a thing. Tom Riddle had successfully scared her off all things snake-like and so she was certain she would keep her mouth shut.

So it was just them and while she was glad they had saved an innocent creature from death as she really didn't think it was guilty of doing what it had been clearly ordered, if anything all of this was on that charming git who was now happily gone. She was also glad because that creature had answers. One's that would have been lost if she had let Harry kill it so it worked out both for the two of them in the long run really.

It got to breathe another day and sometime in the future she would get her answers.

She made a mental note to make a list of all that had pestered her at a later date. But for now she could just relax and momentarily let go all that had bothered her, she was home. Free from snarky man bats and their little charges in the form of blonde ferrets and pretty much everyone else who had irked her the past year.

Which was near enough everyone

It had both amused and infuriated her that the rest of the school had deemed them guilty and had so viciously tried to ostracize them. It might have worked on Harry as he always was a bit emotional when it came to matters of the student population and what they thought of him, no matter how much he tried to deny it she on the other hand had no such cares as she had no time for them…the more they left her alone the better she was to work on what was really important.

Learning

It really was painful at just what she had witnessed in lessons and many a time it had nearly brought her tears watching such pitiful performances. From Neville to Seamus to Draco and Ron three of those came from pure-blooded families and all of them woefully inadequate. Ron and Neville she expected as much as not even the teachers had high hopes for him but from the silver-haired ferret boy she had hoped at least for a challenge.

After all from what his bigger ferret of a father had said, it was nice to have healthy competition….she had yet to see it.

It made her laugh to see that he had once more come in second out of their year, not that she had doubts no one else could beat him, not to give him any credit when it came to his own intelligence but from the pickings they had in their year even Hagrid might have given them a run for their money so it was any little wonder the Slytherin git had them beat.

But that was them he still had no chance of ever besting her.

And now she had pretty much two whole months of studying she could do. Two entire months free, of any interruptions be it from insipid time wasters to the drama that seemed to follow them around, and she didn't plan on wasting it. She had already, taken a look at third years spells last year, mastered them even. Now she was moving on to fourth year and maybe a little higher if she did them well.

She also had a lot of reading to catch up on and she was going to make a start on it first thing in the morning. But for now she was going to follow the advice which was to have a nap, moving up to her pillow she flopped down on it and closed her eyes, she would also go visit Addie. It had been too long since she had seen her other reptilian friend and was in serious need of a catch up, he may say that it was him humoring her but she knew otherwise.

Besides not even something as eremite as he would be able to resist the story she had to tell.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed, any comment's always welcome and greatly appreciated. :D **


	2. Addie's Out Of The Bag

The next day saw Hermione waking to a mouthful of fur and two beady eyes staring down at her, Crookshanks on re-acquainting himself with the familiarity of his first home/ castle. He decided to wake his favorite servant as he was hungry and she was making him wait.

Cracking open a tired eye she looked at him sleepily as he settled on her chest and contented himself to staring her out in a bid to get her up.

She took him up on his contest for a few minutes before lifting her hand and running it through his fur. He arched his back at the touch before patting her chest with his paw telling her what he wanted, as she pushed herself up and leant back against the headboard. She smiled when he moved closer and butted her chin with his head.

"Alright fatty" She muttered holding him close to her, "Something you want?"

He turned to look pointedly at her making her smile again before he leapt to the floor and made his way over to his food bowl which, had been placed at the side of her bed. As he came to a stop and settled himself down in front of it whilst he did all of that she had followed him and was now looking down to where he was and grinned when he saw her looking and meowed.

"…Still can't see it." She laughed when Crookshanks offered a half hiss before deciding to give him what he was after and stood up, she moved over to where she kept his food before snatching the biscuits from the shelf and picked up his dish. Once the first tripping over his body as he weaved between, her legs followed by the curse that came with it she left him to his eating as she moved off to the side to start getting ready for the day.

Now that she didn't have to wear her school robes over her clothes she could, choose something less, formal and something that didn't involve skirts. She had grumbled at the girl's attire for the academic year, and pulled out one, of her more favored pairs that she was only, able to wear during the weekend's and a loose, fitting shirt before leaving Crookshanks to his food.

Wandering down the halls she moved throughout the manor coming to a stop in the kitchen. She saw patches who was holding a bundle of magazines and papers in her arms as she moved about; she looked up to see the younger girl and smiled before clicking her fingers banishing the pile in her hands away before looking back up.

"Hello little miss" Came the familiar squeak from the always happy elf as Hermione moved further into the room and sat by the table. She smiled back at the always smiling tiny creature that was now going about making her a cup of tea.

"Hello Patches."

They spent the rest of the hour talking, Hermione telling her all about the school year, with the elf being a good audience; smiling when she came out on top of her classes and gasping when she told her about the less, than stellar side of the year, about the attacks and how eventually they came to realize just what it was that had caused them. She watched as the small elf shivered a little upon hearing about the Basilisk before asking,

"So what has happened to the snake now?" As she placed the cup in front of her Hermione paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, what could, she say? Could she tell the elf the truth? That she had made Harry spare the snake's life, that it still resided under the castle drawing breath or would the small elf, as a family elf and though answered to both overall, it would, be the older woman she listened to more tell her Mother the secret.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Patches on a whole. The number of people she could, say she did trust amounted to at least four people. Her Mother, Harry, Dumbledore and herself, she liked Ron but not enough to entrust her life and death secrets to him but could, she really add the family elf to that hand.

Looking down to see the smiling face looking up at her waiting patiently for her answer she decided that no, no she couldn't as much as she loved the small elf who had been there her entire life. She just couldn't bring herself to reveal something as big as this, especially living in such close proximity of the older woman.

"Aye – Harry killed it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor"

Hearing the awed little gasp coming from the tiny mouth once more she settled back in her chair with her tea and told herself she made the right choice. Footsteps from out in the hall had both looking as Minerva emerged and entered the room. She smiled at the two before eyeing the younger girl with slight surprise as she came to sit next to her at the table.

After having her morning tea and being a lot more alert, Hermione saw the look she was gifted with and turned to her.

"What?"

Minerva said nothing merely shrugged her head and thanked the elf, who placed her own cup in front of her, she could tell Hermione was still staring and so she took a sip of her drink before facing her once more.

"No seriously, what?"

Letting out a small chuckle the older woman sits back in her chair getting comfy before replying. "It's just – it's the holidays and yet here you are up trying to beat the sunrise."

Hermione waited before a scowl formed on her face at the reminder that she was up at the start of what would, have been endless lie in's and doing nothing, but loiter around the house but thanks to a certain ball of very impatient fur, her plan for that day had been scuppered. Seeing the small scowl cross her face Minerva couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Well I can blame Crook's for that… hungry fat thing… wanting breakfast." She mumbled under her breath before stopping to rest and drank some of her tea all the while keeping Minerva amused. Like they always did when returning home from the school they had the first day back to themselves. Doing what they felt like be it from reading to walking out in the wilderness that they called the back garden before they, decided on what to do for the rest of the free time they, had.

Since they had gone to Greece last time for the holiday's Minerva had decided to wait a little longer before going back. She couldn't guarantee that Albus wouldn't need her for something or another, though it had been less, and less each passing year he still had called on her and poached what little free time she had away from the place she lived in nine months out of the year

"So what are the plans for today" She asked bringing her cup to her lips as Hermione shrugged. She actually hadn't thought about it since her early wake up and so had to ponder on the day's events,

"Not sure just yet, was hoping to have at least two more of these before trying to think." She replied holding up her cup as Minerva smiled.

"Normally wouldn't even be up now to think of anything" She mused pursing her lips and looking down to her cup, Minerva could see the younger girls mind working steadily as she tried to think and rolled her eyes, as organized and punctual she may be even she knew when to take a rest, rare as that was, and so she placed her hand over Hermione's

"Don't think to hard dear, you might strain yourself"

The look she received was a mixture of scathing and affronted causing the sides of her lip to upturn as she sat back in her chair. Hermione kept up her glare until Patches returned to them offering more tea to which she dropped her intended scowl and smiled pushing her cup over to the little elf leaving Minerva to finish her first cup glare free. They sat in silence for a little while longer before Hermione decided to return to her room.

She smiled once more at the small elf that was busy around the kitchen before leaving the table and running from the room just as Minerva reached for the morning's daily prophet. Patches watched the younger girl go before casting a glance at the older woman who remained sitting.

"Give it a moment"

Saying nothing Patches got back to her chores just as thundering from above and on the stairs had Hermione come running back in she ran back to the table where Minerva was as the older woman lowered the paper to her lap just as Hermione got closer, she turned her head and smiled when the younger girl leaned in and gave her the standard morning kiss and throwing her arms around her in a joining hug before rushing back off up the stairs leaving the other woman once more to her paper.

Making it back to her room she shut the door and back over to her bed where Crookshanks had taken over the space and was making use of it by sleeping. Grinning a little and spying the chance for revenge she moved to the edge and jumped, coming down heavily on the mattress. The sudden extra weight forced the bed to dip slightly unsettling the snoozing cat who mewed his harsh wake up, and dug his claws in to stop his fall from the side.

She giggled at seeing him cling to the cover and had to move to avoid the paw that came her way as he moved to set himself right once more and turned the other way in a show of his displeasure. She rolled her eyes at the showing of his kingliness before moving over to the other side. She knew that as it was the first day of the holidays that it would be too early to start writing any letters to her friends, especially when she knew that Ron at best would, not reply, and if he did it would be a minimum of maybe one, or two sentences.

Harry might be more talkative. Seeing as he was basically stuck in a prison with limited choices on what he was able to do and would likely welcome the interaction, but even he wouldn't have much to say after only one day. So, she crossed him off her list to, at least for the time being.

After a while of thinking she decided to make a start on learning the spells she had her eye on for some time; so, she pulled on her boots. Outside was the perfect place to practise and it would also give her a chance to go and see Addie. She moved to her bag and pulled out the notes she had made kept hidden in the secret part. Having two people, such as Fred and George Weasley, who were as serious about their pranks as Ron was about his food, might have been good if you were looking for a laugh. But when it came to their spell books and essays, they were as lax as Neville was in just about everything he did and so, it wasn't hard for her to steal their books and copy down the entire fourth year curriculum.

Her only regret about it all was that it came from these two, she would, have liked, to have taken it from someone with more brains, like Percy Weasley, possibly the only one of the red-headed clan to have aspiring goals that didn't involve jokes or food, but the older boy was seemingly very fond of making sure he knew were his possessions where at all times and took great lengths at guarding it.

Whilst it was annoying, she had to see the reasoning behind it. Living in a place with four other siblings' two of whom, nefarious jokers would be enough to make anyone weary of their items being left unattended. And so, wasn't all that put out about having to rely on the lesser of the brains in that family as she stuffed them under her jacket and left her room.

After all she liked a challenge and made it so, that next year she would have obtained his precious work.

Thinking about the Weasley's, they had to be the largest family she knew by far. It astounded her at just how many of them seem to pop out from the woodwork. She also had to commend Mrs Weasley on having so many. Whilst children were something so far off her list it wasn't even a possibility in any of her plans, she didn't go as far as to hate them… just not really wanting to be around them at all, for any such reason.

But she couldn't imagine living in such cramped conditions with so many other people. If what Harry told her was true from his time spent at Weasley chateau. Having to juggle day-to-day life moving around, trying not to trip on anyone's feet or get to close to their personal space, if they had any to spare that was.

It made her glad that it was just the two of them here. At one time she may have questioned why they lived in such a sprawling manor when it was just them, but having heard at how rare privacy was with the other family, made her change her ideals on that quickly.

She also couldn't see herself having that many siblings. She had never bothered to ask why it was she was an only child; the thought hadn't crossed her mind if she was honest. Sure it may, have been lonely at one time when it had been just her and Patches. She may, have adored the little elf but she really was no substitute for another human being.

But after a while, she reached a decision that she liked it being just her. She had as much freedom around the manor as she wanted. Could do anything she wanted, within reason. She had a friend in the form of Addie who was great to talk to. No matter how dry and acerbic he may be, for all intents he was a good listener. Patches was around to tend to anything she needed, though she really didn't like having the smaller elf do so much for her no matter how much she insisted she liked it.

And best of all, she had her Mother all to herself. Being an only child had both a good and bad side; the bad being that there was no one to pass the blame onto if she got into trouble… that sucked, she also had a lot more cleaning to do if she made a mess and she couldn't get the elf to help her, that sucked more.

She wasn't spoiled like many other only children were. She had known Draco to be an only child and more than once she had seen him with countless parcels and other items of obscenity being sent to him by those dimwits he called parents, who had nothing better to do then to comply with his brattish tendencies

It made her scoff at just how vulgar he became when he got such stuff and would, walk around with the biggest of smirks as he rubbed it in people's faces, mainly those of lesser wealth; example Ron.

Didn't they realize the more they pandered to him the more nightmarish he got? She guessed not. If having more money than brains was something of a commodity those days, she was glad that the older woman didn't allow her the key to her vault just yet; Merlin only knew what would have become of her intellect if that happened.

There was a reason he came second to her after all.

But one of the advantages was that she didn't have to compete for her Mothers affections with anyone, that was where she sympathized with Ron, may have been the only thing really but she saw how much he had to contend with. Having three older brothers still in school and one, girl who, if what she saw in Diagon alley was anything to go much more doted upon then he was.

She wasn't a jealous person. She didn't have anything around her that garnered such a feeling; she had no care if other kids got everything they wanted. She saw no reason to have every materialistic item necessary to show just how much she was loved. She knew she was loved, and had all she needed in the form of the library, both at home and the school. She also didn't have to fight for attention from her Mother like, the youngest Weasley boy did, she got enough of that and sometimes more than what she liked.

But overall she found she could; live with it being just her and the older woman. Anything else and it would have ruined her balanced dynamic of what she grown used to, anyone else and that would, have been a problem.

Making her way downstairs she retrieved her coat before slipping out the door. If she was needed then Patches would know where to find her shutting the door she turned and was immediately greeted with a wave of bitterly old air that could, only have come from living where they did, she shivered and pulled her coat further, up before making her way to the bottom. No matter how long she had lived there it always was a bit of an adjustment change from school.

Perhaps it was due because they lived further, North than, the school the wind was stronger coming from the sea. Harry had once asked her where about she lived and hadn't a clue when she told him, but she didn't hold it against him.

Lairg was a bit of a secluded place. She had looked it up when she was younger and bored one day, only about nine hundred people, lived there and out of that she could confess to have spoken to maybe…Four.

It wasn't that she was ignorant, but she most likely wouldn't have started a conversation. Their house a little further outwards than that of the village a few miles up the Loch Shin, away from prying eyes and given them the peace of the highlands. And they only, ever went into town if she wanted a book like they had done for her birthday and had to speak to the shop owners, anything else and they went to London for that.

It was probably why out of the three of them she could, withstand the cold wind the longest. Not something she could, honestly say she was happy about but what could she do. Coming to a stop at the bottom she eyed the small part of the garden she had deemed her own before looking to the grassy area.

'Addie'

She waited for the familiar sound of rustling grass that signaled her reptile friend but frowned after five minutes when he hadn't come.

'Addie'

Still nothing which, had her worrying, had something happened to him? Moving she started down a little further. Had something tried to attack him, had he been injured? He was only one snake after all, so if something bigger came along would he have been able to fend it off, but then again he was rather on the large side as it was, not having known how big he was but knowing he was over two feet. Could anything around here actually attack him?

Sometime later around the other end of the small pond, she decided to sit down. She had searched for some time now and she couldn't find him anywhere her worry was now mixing in with sadness as her image of something happening to her friend becoming very, real. She was silent for a little while staring at the still water so much so, that she didn't hear or notice the rustle of the long reed's by an old log moving.

It wasn't until she felt something land on her thigh did she look down to find the snake she had searching for resting his head on her, all at once her crestfallen expression vanished into one of a smile, as she turned a little as he stared at her.

_'You're ok'_

He nodded and lifted his body so that he was half laying over her legs and stuck his tongue out in proper snaky form,

_'Why wouldn't I be ok?'_

She bit the inside, of her mouth would, he laugh? He seemed obtuse and acrimonious at the best of times. And as he has said before he was a creature of simple things so emotions might, not have been high on his list, if she admitted that she was worried about him would, he laugh at her?

He watched her face as the passing of expressions told him she was conflicted and having guessed at what it was considering, he had heard her slightly worried tone on calling him, he spoke.

_'I'm fine little one. I merely moved from my old hole because it was getting to small for me.'_

She stopped her internal pondering to look at him. How had he known what he was thinking? Again knowing what it was she was thinking he flicked his tongue out and added.

_'When you think it shows on your face'_ seeing she was about to protest he cut in _'Not saying that it is a bad thing, but to me it is easy, to see.'_

Taking in the frown that had appeared he held his tongue to stop what would, have been a snaky laugh_. 'It's not so hard, having spent years talking to you; you don't think I wouldn't have been able to tell your emotions from your expressions?'_

Her silence was telling and that he did laugh at before moving to coil himself up entirely on her legs and faced her.

_'So tell me, little one. What brings you out here?'_

He made himself comfortable and listened as she began to tell him all that had happened that year during school, he sat there and never once spoke or made any kind of sound as she went on apart from the odd blinking slightly of his eyes you would have thought that he was merely a stuffed toy.

The only time he did react was when she mentioned the Basilisk. He gave a little hiss at that which prompted her to stop talking as she looked down at him. He was staring back with an unknown flicker of something in his eye she couldn't put her finger on, but nonetheless asked.

_'What is it?'_

He didn't reply for a minute just looked up at her_. 'I never thought it truly possible to know such a creature existed, but here you are telling me that you have met with one'_

His statement had her confused. Surely with him being a snake he must have known that other, larger snakes where around to but before she could ask why, he carried on.

_'Don't get me wrong. I know that far more snake live out there. Ones that are both bigger and more volatile than I, but the Basilisk are something of a myth… if snakes can have those._

_'But how can, you know about the biggest snake to exist…If you don't?'_

_'Go anywhere other than, the bottom of the garden' _he put in helpfully as she nodded giving him a weak smile

_'Think of it as a genetic all snakes know as it has and is referred, to ask the king of serpents' _she nodded having read that part and knew all too well just why. Addie looked back to her, a slight gleam in his black beady eyes.

_'So do you know its name?'_ she had to pause once more. In the midst of what was a hectic struggle to rid themselves of the soul sucking riddle, it never occurred to her to ask the large snake its name.

_'No…I didn't, but I could always ask when I go back'_ she offered wondering why he was so anxious to know. He had laughed he idea of having another snake living in his home when she told him of the other, the one which unintentionally let her secret out in front of the school he had again laughed at that much to her displeasure.

He nodded at her as she moved on to tell him that in spite of what the rest of the school, headmaster and her Mother thought. The snake still lived, that it remained under the school with only three people knowing about it, she felt that it hadn't done anything wrong, and so didn't deserve to die. He nodded again at that.

She also told him about what happened after, how they explained just who it was causing the attacks and that on mentioning Tom's name the other woman nearly went as white as paper, he flicked his tongue out once before speaking.

_'So you think she is keeping something from you?'_

Hermione shrugged not really knowing what that could have meant. She was in two minds about it either being something she didn't know or it could have just been at how close they had been to a mirage of the dark lord. It was confusing her, and she had vowed not to think on it until she went back. There she could get her answers from the only thing that might, have been able to help.

In the middle of them talking she didn't hear the tell-tale sound of a popping, in which Patches appeared. The small elf looked around at having searched the entirety of the house only, to come up empty and so knew that she was outside. Shuffling, she moved around still keeping up her search of the younger girl until it brought her around to near the small pond

As she neared the small elf stopped, her ear's sticking up with alarm as she listened to what she could clearly hear were the sounds of hissing. Ears waggling she mistakenly took the sound to be that of little mistress in some sort of pain and so, was all ready for rushing to her aid as she rounded the tree and stopped in shock.

Little miss was indeed hissing, but it wasn't in pain as she spied the younger girl lying down on the grassy back near the water with what could only, have been the biggest snake Patches had ever seen, sitting neatly in her lap, she eyed, with alarm. The size of the snake and saw that it was clearly bigger than her which alone made her nervous, but it seemed to have little miss trapped and so, for her family she would help.

About to yell and charge for the snake to leave, she stood up straight and run only, to stop once more as she watched in horror as Hermione lifted her hand and ran it along the top of the snakes head, Patches gasped in fear, disbelief and still horror when the snake reared up to the level of her hand, the fear slowly turned into disbelief and then confusion as instead of attacking. The snake merely flicked its tongue out and butted her hand away.

The little elf could, only, watch in stunned silence as Hermione laughed before dropping her hand back to the side as the reptile then moved up to face level before it slithered around her shoulders, its head resting along the top with Hermione doing nothing, but smile.

Not quite believing what she was seeing, she returned to the house and to the study of where Minerva was; as the older woman lowered the paper in her hand to see the panicky elf.

"Patches, what is it?"

The diminutive creature looked up to her mistress with wide, scared eyes and all, but shouted. "Little miss is outside with a snake!"

Silence reigned as Minerva did nothing but stare at the little elf who was clearly working herself up into frenzy as she replied. "Say that again please?"

"Little miss wasn't in the house. So, I went out to find her outside as I know she likes to go out and Patches was right, she is at the bottom mistress. She is trapped by a snake!"

Minerva had to soothe the elf before it could, go and hurt itself as she let out a small sigh. The smaller creature stopped its panic as she looked up to the older woman.

"Mistress"

Minerva didn't respond, she was in her own thoughts allowing the family elf to take a closer look at her, she watched the facial expressions as they differed from one, to the next. The emotion behind each clear; first there was fear, like she had then came trepidation and finally after a few others, came the last which shocked her to see was weary resignation.

She returned her attention to the small elf that had been waiting and gave her a small smile. "I know, Patches, and I can assure you that she is in no harm." God she hated saying the words as they were not her own and therefore has no certainty behind them. They came from Hermione herself who had been adamant that Addie was no danger to her; she could see the small elf gaping with scepticism and smiled.

"If Patches may, ask, what does mistress mean? Surely the snake will harm little miss." She stopped on seeing her shake her head and waited again for the explanation. Minerva let out a tired sigh, this was not what she wanted to talk about as talking about it meant she had to think on where it came from and she had been in the process of trying to forget about that.

"It seems that Hermione – has a little gift of-" She closed her eyes wishing that Patches hadn't of gone into the garden, or that Hermione had gone out

"It seems Hermione has a little gift which, allows her to be able to communicate with certain creatures of a – reptilian nature." She replied looking the elf firmly in the eye like she wasn't above wanting to cry on thinking about the horrid ability.

Patches stared at her dubiously, not knowing what to say. Since when had this come about? She had known the small girl since babyhood, how had it that she had been able to do something like that, and she not know about it.

Minerva smiled sadly on seeing the conflicted signs on the small elf's face. "Don't think it your fault in anyway"

Patches looked back up to see her mistress return a small gesture of comfort. "She had been told to keep it a secret from everybody" The tiny elf nodded but then realized what it was she had said and looked back to her to see the older woman staring back.

"Even-"

With tight motions Minerva nodded her head, it was still something at irked her, having been kept in the dark for so long, but then her logical side kicked in that said did she really want to know about it, and that she was glad in some way that it had taken so long for something pertaining to the Slytherin side of her coming to the surface. Plus it wasn't her, it was the snake that suggested it when Hermione told her she might fear it; she kinda had, and so, thanked the snake once more for its odd words of wisdom.

"Yes, Patches, even me."

Once more the elf did nothing, but nod not knowing what to do with the new information. She could sense it was a source of great discomfort for the older woman and so, moved to pat her hand in a show of sympathy. The older woman gave her a small smile in return before she vanished and back to doing her chores leaving Minerva alone in her study. Sighing she turned to face the window and looked out over the large garden in front of her.

She spied to the bottom and around the pond area as she saw the little girl who had moved location and was now sitting by the rock facing the water. She cringed as for the first time since she had been told, looked upon the snake wrapped around her neck as her heart skipped a beat slightly, it looked so at ease lying draped over her shoulders like, the younger girl was completely relaxed at having it there as she smiled and talked.

Closing her eyes she resided over her thoughts and eventually had to concede at the fact this was going to be a permanent fixture now that she knew the truth. She just wished it weren't so, or that a snake had ever lived anywhere near her home. Turning from the sight of the two, she returned to her seat and picked up the letter she had been reading and cast her eyes over the written word's once more forcing any sinking thoughts she might, have had, out of her mind.

But not before sending up a quick prayer to whichever deity might have been listening that this 'snake ability' was the first and last of any traits she might have inherited.

If not, then the life she had worked hard to build was about to become a lot more of a struggle than she might have realized.


	3. Of Bird Brains And Letters

**Not much to say,**

**Thank you to all that commented**

**Hope you enjoy, happy reading. :)**

**I don't own nothing of Harry Potter. **

* * *

The two don't see each other until tea time. By then the thought of Hermione siting out with a snake hanging over her, had slipped completely from her mind. It wasn't until Patches brought it up as she laid the plates out that it came back to her as the tension in the room descended suddenly rose.

The older woman saw the slight panic in the younger girl's eyes, before they darted to her and then back to the small elf that was standing in front of her, Minerva could see her flounder slightly and so spoke in a bid to ease her nerves.

"Patches can you go and get me a new fork please. This one fell on the floor."

The tiny creature turned her attention to the older woman before nodding a few seconds later. She glanced once more at the younger girl before disappearing leaving the two alone. Hermione let out the heavy breath she was holding prompting Minerva to turn to her.

"You alright"

She nodded her head the best she could from her place against the back as she eyed the other woman across from her, seeing her face Minerva smiled lightly before speaking.

"I didn't say anything; Patches arrived in the garden and saw you sitting at the other end with…."

"Addie"

"Yes, Addie, she saw the two of you and became distressed thinking you were being attacked." She saw the slight grimace and hummed her agreement. "She came to me all panicked not knowing what to do."

"And what did you tell her?"

Minerva paused for a moment and assessed the younger girl, her head tilting to the side slightly before she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "What else the truth."

Hermione didn't reply, just nodded slowly. She knew it made no difference. It was her Mother she had wanted to keep the secret from originally, the fact the Patches also didn't know was something of a plus. But now that she did she saw no reason that the elf shouldn't know… in fact it hadn't actually crossed her mind to tell the elf should a situation like that arose, but what was done, was done, couldn't exactly change it now.

"Ok"

Knowing that no more was going to be said, they both left it at that as Patches reappeared with the new silverware which she presented to the older woman who smiled gratefully before she left them to their dinner once more. Once dinner was over and the table was cleared, Hermione was all for going back upstairs to her room and was about to ask to be excused, but before she could leave the room she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

The same hand wrapped around her shoulders keeping her to a solid body, as she looked up to see the other woman smiling at her, "What"

Rolling her eyes Minerva directed them into the large living room and over to the sofa before forcing her to sit as she moved off to the side. Hermione watched with curiosity as she did before coming back a few seconds later, book in hand, she smiled as she sat down next to her.

"What's that?"

Minerva smiled at her before turning the book round to let her read as her eyes scanned the title of the front cover. "A tale of two cities"

She glanced back up to the older woman who smiled and settled back into the large sofa. "When did you get that?" She opened the book to the first page before looking back.

"I got given it by Albus one day, we had discussed books and I said that we had practically gone through all of our ones here and nearly all in the library."

"…That is true." Minerva gave her a small smile before carrying on. "Next thing I know he is giving me this, one day, at our weekly chess game."

"Is it any good?" The older woman shrugged as she inspected the first page. "Don't have a clue. Only remembered it today and so thought we could both read it now." Hermione eyed the book in her lap, before looking to the other woman. It was clear what she was trying to do, and if she was honest she felt a little too old to be sitting next to her and reading. But her eyes met the other green ones and she didn't know when she had agreed, but she suddenly found the older woman smiling and then herself burrowing into her side as they settled down.

"Who is it by?"

Minerva thumbed the cover back over and peered at the Author. "A man named Charles Dickens… must be one of Albus's Muggle fascinations." Before getting back to the first page as she tucked the younger girl under her arm some more before starting on the first page. It was sometime a few hours later that Patches found them both sleeping, they had curled up next to each other, Crook's had also found them and curled up near the younger girl as he looked to the elf who had made an appearance.

She nodded to the feline who was purring before ambling over to them. She smiled at the two so close before snapping her fingers as a blanket appeared which she carefully draped over them before leaving them to sleep in peace.

It was only by the cat waking them did they make the small trip to their own rooms. But not before scowling at the cricks in their necks as a result of being left to slumber for so long, as they bade each other goodnight as she carried the cat into her room and shut the door.

Three weeks went by before Hermione decided to start writing any letters. After the night they spent reading the book – which she had to admit - was rather good. It had become their night as they finished off the book two chapters a night. She had found she liked it, to which she then learnt that she wasn't too old for reading, even if it was with her Mother.

Sitting at her small desk she reached for her quill. Harry may have introduced her to something called 'the pen' and yes she admitted – it was easier to handle than a feather in which you had to keep re-inking, but in all honesty she would rather use the wizard way of writing. She could write much neater with a quill and so declined Harry's offer of keeping the pen.

It was to Harry she was writing. Ron she wasn't going to waste her time with seeing as he wouldn't even go near a quill much less reply and so she decided to give the red-head a miss, she didn't have his address anyway.

So she started her letter, she wrote all the formalities at the top, before she found herself writing and completely falling oblivious to the time until she came to the end of the page. She sat back and went over what she had written before deciding that it was good enough to send, considering that it had only been three weeks before making her way to the small corner which for some reason – and she had no idea when. - became dedicated to the small number of owls and other birds that seemed to congregate.

Pushing on the door, she made her way up the small staircase before coming out into the extra room which lay unused to all but the birds that were perching, scattered around the room – they lazily watched as she approached the middle looking around until she spotted the owl she needed.

"Noctis"

She waited as an all-black, medium-sized, hawk owl swooped down from the beam on which he was resting and on to her shoulder. He was one of the first to arrive and actually scared the hell out of her if she was honest, upon his dramatic arrival through the window and hadn't left since. She liked him the best as he was very perceptive when he needed to be and seemed to understand her moods, she rolled her eyes as he settled and mentally wondered what it was about her shoulder that animals seemed to like before turning to stare into his sharp, narrowed eyes.

"I have a little job for you, that is if would be so kind"

He peered at her momentarily as he deliberated on her request. She knew that all the owls that stayed in the room were extremely smart and so knew not to dismiss his intelligence. Not because he was a hawk owl, but because of his really long claws

"I'll find you a nice mouse for when you get back."

There it was. She smiled as he closed his eyes and gave what looked like the smallest of nods before dropping to the small table and turned to face her, she bent to reach his eye level and pulled out the letter,

"I need you to take this to my friend, he lives in Surrey" The bird looked up at her affronted at the many miles he would have to fly as she gave him an apologetic look. "I know, and I am sorry. But come on, you love to fly."

The keenly placed glare didn't let up bit it did soften somewhat as he moved a little closer to accept the letter and letting her know she was forgiven as she smiled widely and stoked his head, handing over the envelope.

"Thank you, and when you get back I shall do my best to find you the juiciest mouse you ever had."

Somewhat mollified at the promised treat he allowed himself to be lifted from the table and over to the window which was wide open. Heating Charms had been permanently cast over the room so that they could come and go when they pleased without the loss of heat from the rest of the house as she stood by the large window before giving him the rest of the address.

"His house is at number four, little whinging." She had to laugh at the almost incredulous look that he had as she nodded. "I know right what a name but that is where he will be."

He got ready to take flight and lifted his body from her shoulder and on to his legs, stretching as far as he could go and spread his wings before taking flight. She had to duck to avoid being hit as he soared out the window and off up into the sky.

"Hurry back soon and maybe it'll be a rat?" She shouted at his retreating figure as he started his journey, vanishing from sight as she turned around to face the rest of the birds who had taken to watching the interaction. She spent the next hour moving from one bird, to the next petting and giving attention to the affectionate animals as they preened under her caressing fingers before the sound of the door opening had her looking as Minerva appeared by the stairs a few seconds later.

She stood up straighter and smiled as the older woman moved further into the room.

"So this is where you got to"

Hermione nodded pointing to the window. "Was sending a letter to Harry and got caught up with these little guys" She smiled as one of the smaller owls hooted his agreement making Minerva smile as she held up her own letter.

"Funny enough I to, will be sending a letter today, so is Noctis around?" She asked, her eyes roaming the width of the room in search of the owl she needed but looked as Hermione smiled lightly and shook her head.

"No, sorry he just left." She replied giving her rueful look as the other woman sighed but nodded, "Never mind… one of the others will have to do"

All at once and no sooner had she spoke the words, the tiny owl that had been happily nibbling on the younger girls hand sprung to life. They watched as he fluttered about and flapped his wings before shuffling closer to the woman holding the envelope.

"I think he volunteers" She giggled as she watched him show off and wondered what it was with small owls and their over excitement at everything. Ron's owl, pig, was forever buzzing about. Maybe it was a height complex thing they got going on.

Minerva turned to look at the happy little creature and gave it a once over, mulling on the suggestion it had non-verbally given them before nodding her head. "On this occasion, why not"

The tiny owl, on hearing the news took off flying around the room flitting from one side to the other as they watched in amusement. Soon after she called it over as it flew to her and landed on the table.

"Think he's heard something good." Hermione asked from the other side where she had gone to stroke the furry chest of one of the hawks that only came on certain days as he lifted his head to her hand, Minerva chuckled before reaching for the tiny bird only to have to scuttle back.

What followed after could only have been the highlight of Hermione's day as she lifted the hawk on to her arm and watched as her Mother muttered, grumbled, bargained, enticed and eventually swore until her cheeks turned blue. But still the happy little owl dithered and flapped his wings.

"Repeat none of that" She warned the younger girl with a stern finger in her direction as Hermione held up her free hand and nodded, her mouth slowly changing into a smile of bemusement making the other woman scowl and turn back to the bird, eventually she lunged for the small owl who missed his chance to escape and gave a triumphant 'Ha' of victory as she wrestled with the struggling creature.

"Right… take this, to Albus Dumbledore. He will be at Hogwarts. Shouldn't be too far for you to fly" She waited until the small bird gave some sign of a confirmation before she could trust it to go and watched, as it – with envelope in its clutches, flapped his tiny wings and headed for the window. They both watched until it disappeared out of sight before Hermione asked.

"Uncle Dubbydore making you work again?"

Minerva turned around from her spot by the window and shook her head, she moved away and over to where the younger girl was standing as she eyed, in her opinion and of all the times she had been up in the room. One of the lesser friendly birds as it stared at her on her approach.

"No that was merely a note for something, a reminder – for when we get back to school."

Halting her ministration on the bird's chest, she eyed the older woman for a moment before giving her a small lob-sided shrug and resumed her previous actions which made the hawk happy, neither of them had any idea on where it had come from for as she knew those type of birds had never lived in the highlands area – couldn't even, but yet here this one was calm as it could be making itself a small patch in the corner where it had deemed its own.

She thought that was the end of it and was content to leave the horrid bird be as many a time it had snapped at her, only allowing the younger girl to go near it – until she went to send a letter one day and discovered another, huddled in the same corner, perched next to it.

Maybe they had escaped from a center of something.

Excluding the two large prey birds, others that had seemed to invade day by day, included: the owls, a mixture of them. Two Crows, an osprey, a red kite, two peregrine falcons and a pair that she had never thought to see anywhere near a house let alone live in one willingly, a sea Eagle and a golden one.

They had come together which confused her but didn't bother to understand, all she knew was that they came – they perched – they never left, only when to hunt for food.

The other thing that had confused her even more was at how co existent they all seemed to be. With at least four or more being large hunters and with terrible attitudes, she thought they at least try to attack each other on overlapping the territory they had claimed.

But to her surprise, no – they hadn't they just… sat there.

She had mused on the mystery until Hermione offered a theory – it seemed ridiculous to her but the more she observed the more she thought that maybe it wasn't so far – fetched, the manor – and some of the land around it had been warded with strong magic. To protect its location and mixed with various other spells; the heating Charm on the self-made Aviary, the automatic locking spells on the doors, there had been quite a few.

So maybe with all the magic that literally soaked the land, it possibly had an effect of the habitats that lived in the surrounding area, it had been the only explanation she could think of when it came to the snake that also lived on the magic, imbibed grounds as she was sure no snake, especially an adder, should be as big as he was.

Whatever it was she was just glad it made them easy to live with as she doubted she could have lived with the noise should they have fought, as they made their way out of the room. Minerva waited by the door as Hermione gently placed the Hawk back on the rest before following her down the stairs. Closing the door behind her turned to find the older woman waiting.

"So, letter to Harry, ey?"

Narrowing her eyes the younger girl shrewdly looks at the slight grinning expression and nods slowly, she doesn't know what to make of that and so decides to play along until she does.

"Yes, we promised to write to the other over the holidays as he gets bored with no one to talk to."

Still smiling Minerva shakes her head and replies "That's ok… I believe you," And turns around knowing that her plan was working as she sets off down the hall leaving the girl standing there staring at her retreating back. Hermione gazed at the other woman in complete bafflement.

'What the hell was that about?'

Still staring she doesn't take note of the fact that Minerva had rounded the corner until she saw the hallway empty, wanting to know what it was she meant and knowing it would annoy her if she left it, she shakes her head a little before taking off after her Mother.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

The next afternoon and with Hermione not talking to the older woman after catching up with her and eventually wheedling out what insinuation she was in her room when a tapping at the window had her looking to see Noctis standing outside. She hurried to the window shooing the snoozing cat that had commandeered the window ledge and ignoring his displeased meow at being shoved from what he thought, was the best sun spot in the room.

Opening the window she waited until the owl had safely moved into the room and hopped on to her bed before she shut it again and made her way over to the waiting bird as he watched.

"Thank you"

The owl gave a hoot in response and let go of its hoard as she swiped the letter from the bed and ran her fingers affectionately on his head. "You really are a wonderful, bird."

He hooted once more as if to say 'I know' making her giggle as Crooks looked to them lazily swinging his tail. She sat on the end of her bed staring at the envelope in her hands wondering should she leave it until later or tidy her room like her Mother asked. A small nip to her hand seconds later saw her turning to face the owl that had sat next to her and nod her head.

"Why thank you, Noctis. I think I will take a break."

The creature hooted quietly as she moved up to the headboard and got settled as he took to staring at the large orange bag of fur that had eyed him like he was food from back in his spot by the window.

Pulling out Harry's letter from its envelope, she began to read.

Only to realize seconds later that it wasn't a letter from Harry,

It was from Ron.

That was a surprise.

Why the other boy, who had sworn not to touch anything school like at all, for the holidays, was writing to her was something of a puzzle. It was also mystifying, because as far as she knew – she hadn't given the red-head her address. So how he had managed to send anything was confusing.

A loud hoot broke her from her thoughts and she snapped her head up to see Noctis and Crooks, who had decided to investigate the new intruder, get into a small tussle. She watched as the large owl spread his wings and flap them at the equally as large cat who hissed before slinking back to his place by the sill.

She laughed a bit watching the disgruntled cat lay back down and promptly roll over once more leaving the owl to watch wearily, but he needn't have bothered, once Crooks was down he was down. It then came to her that Harry might have told him to go to Ron instead, for what reason she didn't know and so looked back to the paper

'_Mione' _she rolled her eyes already at the lack of proper grammar that went into writing a letter, but then remembered this was Ron she was thinking off and so got back to what he had written.

'_Got a bloody fright when I woke on seeing this large beast, where did you get it? Scared pig, the stupid bird flew right into the window trying to get away, thought it might eat him… wouldn't mind, bloody irritating thing. _

_Anyway, once I realized the bird wasn't going to kill me (thanks by the way)_ she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

_Realized he was holding a letter, and another small note. It was from Harry, who said that as much fun as it was watching the bird scare the living hell out of his Aunt, Uncle and cousin when they saw it (really, where did you get this thing?) they knew automatically that it was for him seeing as the only other owl around was Hedwig, who also wasn't amused at the sight of the other bird apparently._

_You may need to make it up to her when we get back._

_So didn't have enough time to write one back as he was circling his window which was locked near enough all the way, he could only write this down quickly and sent it to me to tell you that he couldn't reply. _

_Could have told you that myself. I used the… what was it again? Felly… phony… oh something anyway, used that the other day to ring him and all I got was a yelling at. Where are people's manners? So thought I would warn you know in case you tried to write again._

_I wouldn't_

_Leaving it here as your bloody bird is staring at my food, Scary as he might be he's not having my bacon…'_ there was a splash of ink and what looked like a curse word scribbled out as she smirked at what she could only have guessed was a struggle between boy and bird, judging by pleased look on the owls face, he won.

'_Stupid bird, Mione feed your dam owl! Going now need more food_

_See you on the train._

She laughed out loud and pictured the image of Ron emitting one of his high-pitched yelps, though he denies that their anything other than 'manly' before looking back to the motionless bird.

"If you weren't wonderful before you are amazing now."

Placing the paper down she got up from the bed and moved back over to where he sat bending slightly, she waited until he has climbed up her arm before making her way to the door.

"Come on Noctis," As she shut the door behind her leaving the cat to sleep as they make their way down the hall. "It seems I have a promise to keep."

Minerva had been sitting in the living room when a noise from the hall had her putting down the paper and looking to the door just in time to see Hermione walk past, with the large Hawk owl perched on her arm. Passing the doorway by having not seen her in there she watched her vanish from sight leaving the other woman to stare at the spot she had just been.

Did she want to know why she was holding an owl? Would it do her any good? Was it better to just be ignorant and enjoy the day in peace? Yes - was the answer

So she picked up the paper and resumed at the sentence she had left off at, carrying on like everything was normal.

Sometime later Hermione came back in from the garden where she had been busy, as she pushed on the door and shrugged out of her jacket before moving back into the hall and making her way up the stairs with the bird still on her shoulder, as she made for the direction of the mini aviary. She had been busy catching mice for the bird like she had promised him and even managed a rat as well making the Hawk owl, one happy bird.

Climbing the steps to the top she stopped and held out her arm so he slowly moved down her arm before taking off back to his corner, where he turned on his ledge.

"You can sleep off those rodents now" She told him before turning and making for the door, he gave a soft hoot in response to her goodnight as she switched off the light. Feeling suddenly tired she decided to just go straight to bed, and made her way back down the stairs to her room.

She were met with Crookshanks who greeted her with another tail flick before she started getting ready for bed. Changing into her night-clothes she brushed her teeth before diving onto her bed and under the covers, burrowing down she idly thought back to the note and then to Harry who she feared might have gotten into trouble she really didn't hate those relatives of his and couldn't understand just why he had to stay with them.

Surely with him having already been loved by the Weasleys he could have stayed with them. Molly seemed like the type to take in trays no matter how cramped her house got so he wouldn't have gone without a home for long.

The bed jolted slightly telling her that the cat had upped and moved from his place by the window to his other place near her pillow. He had his own and so when she went to bed, he normally followed suit as he came and curled up by her head.

She smiled before turning and shutting off her light before snuggling back down and closing her eyes.

A while later and when Hermione was fast asleep. The door opened slightly to reveal Minerva. The older woman had wondered where the younger girl had gotten to and since she hadn't come to dinner, was a bit worried, standing in the doorway she debated on whether or not to wake her so she could have something, but thought it best to let her sleep if she was tired, and so shut the door leaving her in peace.

If she was hungry she could always get something later. That she wouldn't scold her for being out of bed for as she made her way to her own room.


	4. Aunts, Egypt And Mass Murderers

**New chapter, sorry its late.**

**Thank you all who commented, ****happy reading. :)**

* * *

All too soon it was time to get ready for the annual trip to Diagon Ally. It came up faster than either of them expected, as they quickly found themselves suddenly longing for the holidays to last that little longer. Hermione had been down by the bottom of the garden for most of them practicing the spells she had gleaned from the work of the Weasleys but found them to be horrendously lacking, and so took to studying the ones from the home library.

Addie, who had been an avid audience, congratulated her whenever she mastered the spell she had performed and played his part of cheerleader. She had to laugh with mirth at the reptile's overeager motivation as she gave over the mouse that she had gone about scavenging the hour before as part of the deal seeing as he wouldn't have even graced her for longer than a 'hello' before going back to his hidey hole and back to sleep.

Feeling confident at the entirety of secret new spells she had learnt. And once more that she was still – the undisputed top of their year, she had no doubt that Malfoy would have brushed up on his own spell work and would look forward to seeing that once they got back. She was all set to travel to London with the older woman as she got ready that day and with a quick goodbye to Crooks in the form of messing with his fur, she left the room leaving him to sleep.

On getting her cloak and waiting for her Mother to appear, she remembered the last note Ron sent her and at how weird it had sounded, but put it down to it being Ron and so gave it no more thought as the sound of footsteps had her turning to see the other woman coming down the hall.

She smiled but realized as she neared. That she wasn't wearing her cloak and so frowned a little in confusion as Minerva opened the door to the living room and beckoned her to follow. She eyed the space for a moment before doing as she asked and found her sitting on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Minerva patted the space and pulled her down as she got closer before turning to her, Hermione could see the slight mix of emotions on her face as her worry grew a little.

"Mother what is it?"

Minerva looked at her and could tell she was starting to fret before giving her a smile and shook her head, "It's nothing dear,"

"Then why haven't you got your cloak on… we are still going today right?" The older woman nodded, yes that was still happening as this was really the only day but there lay her own worry as she turned her body so that she was facing the younger girl entirely.

"Yes my dear, but the plan had changed slightly."

Staying silent she waited for to expand on what she could only find confusing as Minerva but her lip. "I cannot travel today but you, my dear, will be going alone."

As she spoke a new feeling had worked its way slowly into her chest. It was a warm, glowing one. That seemed to spread and she found herself smiling a little the more she listened, Minerva stopped and after a hesitant second of doubt, pulled out the small golden key from her pocket and held it out for her.

"I think after having this for so long that you can look after it for a while" As Hermione glanced at the key on the string and slowly nodded, she held her hand out to take it but stopped as Minerva retracted her hand a little and gave her a more solid stare.

"Don't abuse this trust lightly Hermione. I am only giving this to you on the condition that I can trust you to be responsible with it."

Hand still outstretched, Hermione looked at her Mother and noted the seriousness in her green eyes; the trust so clearly there but mixed with trepidation as she nodded again silently. Minerva titled her head and relinquished her hold on the vault key as she watched the younger girl place it carefully around her neck.

"Along with the key to your vault I am also trusting you to be on your best behavior down there." Nodding again she allows the other woman to pull her to her feet before asking. "So why is it you're not coming with me?"

Minerva's frown deepened as she remembers the thing keeping her from making the trip. "A meeting with a ministry official"

She catches the slight quizzical look from the younger woman and smiled, dismissing it being anything serious. "It's just a quick last-minute talk about something Albus and I have been discussing since the start of the holidays."

Still curious about but knowing that it wasn't her business. Hermione nodded once more before smiling and moving to wrap her arms around the other woman who accepted her and the hug. Resting her head on her shoulder, Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Thank you"

Minerva smiled enjoying the contact for a little longer before they broke apart. "So how I'm I getting there?"

The older woman tugged on her hand, bringing her a little closer all the while giving her the sly little smile Hermione had come to know so well and so, closed her eyes as the familiar and very unwelcome pull of Apparition washed over them. They came out into the small Alleyway they always used to arrive when venturing to the magical street as Minerva looked both ways quickly before turning to the younger girl.

"Ok remember, no dawdling, no obscene purchases no—"

Hermione nodded with each rule set before rolling her eyes as her Mother fastened the top buttons on her cloak before kissing her cheek. "Ok, now you be good and for love of Morgana, do not. I mean it, do not. Get into a fight with Malfoy if you happen to see him"

Refraining the sudden and very real urge to pout Hermione grimly nodded as the older woman chuckled slightly and with a final kiss to her cheek, vanished from the Alley leaving her alone. She waited a few minutes to make sure, and on realizing that she wasn't coming back, fought down the urge to laugh. She had never been anywhere on her own before, and not counting the school grounds – even then she had either Harry or Ron with her, this was her very first outing solo.

But knowing that her Mother had put a lot of trust in her and determined not to let her down, she was after all – fourteen and by now a mature person. She took a calming breath before smoothing down her cloak and making for the pub just up the street. She thanked that the sidewalk was a lot less busy this time and so had little to no trouble on getting to the building quicker. But that didn't mean she didn't stamp on a few feet to those who shouldered past her.

She reasoned it had been justified after all, for all those times when she couldn't.

Slipping into the pub unnoticed, she glances around the dreary room and sighs. Always the same – before making her way without engaging the pub owner in talks like they usually did, before coming out into the back it doesn't take long for the wall to open for her revealing the long and packed wizard street as she steps through the wall closing behind her, she eyes the shops – all full of people bustling in and out before slowly starting her walk down.

First order of business – the bank as much as she would love to have just made a beeline for the bookstore she knew she had to have at least gotten her list for school first and that required her to brave those horrid little hobgoblins that liked to terrorize innocent bystanders i.e. herself.

She casually made her way down the cobbled street; lazily glancing at the people as they passed slowing now and then before picking up the pace. She thought at one point – she imagined a vivid flash of red hair but dismissed it as she carried on to the bank.

Twenty minutes later she made her way outside of the building resisting the urge to shudder, as she predicted on entering the goblin run bank it had been nothing but unpleasant for her, it seemed that they never forgot a damn thing and looked at her like she was their new favorite chew toy. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed to give the key back at the end of the trip she would have been inclined to have just left it there and legged it.

Making her way down the steps she mused on where to go first. Of course it would have been the obvious choice but considering the last two trips they took they went to Madam Malkins first, she figured that it was best to keep that tradition going. And so set off for the robe shop.

Stepping into the finely lit store she looked around to see a few adults standing at the side watching as their children got fitted for their robes. She watched a particularly nervous looking man and woman watching aimlessly as a small boy stood in front of the mirror and stared in wonder as the Taylor went about fitting his clothes.

She took in the scene for a few seconds and noticed that the smaller boy had a look of wonder, on his face. He was staring at the magical tape measure in slight awe and curiosity as it took in his sizes without the aid of the woman who was fitting him and deduced that – and the looks of complete fright coming from the adults at the side – that he was a Muggleborn.

She had to smirk a little at the total lack of knowledge that came from only just coming into the world they never knew existed. Having gone for so long with having unexplained little bouts of magic they didn't know until they got that letter that told them everything. The childlike wonder that followed, the eagerness to take in and learn just about everything there was to know seeing as it was their life from now on.

She also laughed a bit at the total naivety they possessed, that also came with the ever wondering state of awe. That and they had no idea just what they were walking into, she thought a bit back to second year when Malfoy called Dean a Mudblood, such a vile word but fitting that it should come from a boy as disgusting as he she really did just want to hex him out of existence and would relish the day that someone… if not her, would once and for all put the blonde haired, brat in his place.

She waited as the line slowly went down as people had finished with their orders and left. Only two remained when the owner of the shop came out of the small office round back – the nervous looking man and woman who seemed to have struggled slightly, and her, as Madam Malkin looked to see her standing and smiled widely.

"Miss McGonagall,"

She stood up straighter and returned the gesture noticing at the side the little boy turn his head, no doubt wondering if it was the same woman who had come to visit him to tell him of his magical status, she shook her head and made her way over to the beckoning woman.

"Hermione my dear, it's so nice to see you." She looked behind the younger girl for any sign on the deputy headmistress but frowned when she saw her absence. "No Minerva with you today?"

She shook her head as she were led to the mirror opposite the still watching boy as Malkin went about seeing to her personally, she had also found she did Draco's as well on spotting him once which made her pull a face a little but guess that was just her way of doing business.

"She was held up with a meeting and so allowed me to make the journey today" She smiled down at the older woman who had already brought out the magical measure marker and slid her cloak off; it was going to take a while.

At long last she manages to escape the shop. Her new robes all being paid and picked up at the end of the day, she bids a hasty retreat. But not before promising the store owner to pass on her regard's to her Mother before she was off and back to the next item on her list.

With the clothes part sorted it was down to the other little bits and pieces as she gazed across the page.

Well she could bypass the Quidditch shop with absolute ease. She would have to make a stop by the pet store Crooks would never forgive her for skipping out on his kibble – she could try, and possibly lie to his furry face but for some unknown reason he always knew and so made that a priority. It wasn't like she wouldn't ever make him go without anyways as she decided on the next shop.

She didn't know whether it was just her own taxed imagination or the street that had seemed to have gotten more busier as time went by. But she could have sworn that at random times; the flashes of red kept cropping up, she tried to pinpoint the vivid color among the crowd but never could properly. In the end she put it down to the fact that the street was almost packed the bursting, and so might have been another bunch of red head's.

Yeah, and Snape was a secret Hufflepuff lover.

Shaking her head and moving again she knew that it could only have been the Weasleys and so decided to just keep oblivious until they showed, she figured it was only a matter of time seeing as they had followed her up and down to near enough each shop. As she came to a stop outside the menagerie – this as well the book store – were her last stops as she entered the small building.

Looking around she could see a scattering of people. Just like every other shop it was filled with parents and their kids who no doubt were looking for their first pet. She eyed their astounded faces as they took in all the animals on show - taking in their appearances and contemplating whether or not that it was good enough to be bought. She glanced in particular, a rather ill-mannered, loud mouthed boy making his way around the shop.

She watched as he glanced from owl to owl, pointing out why he deemed them unworthy of him after minutes of inspection before moving on as a sudden image of Draco came to mind, and her hand twitched a little with the sudden and heated urge to smack him.

She could tell he was pureblood with his arrogance and knew Slytherin was his house right off as her lip curled a little with disdain as eventually he found a jet black, eagle owl which seemed to have passed his test as he loudly demanded his father buy it for him.

Yep, Draco Malfoy all over

She could only hope. As he pushed past a few smaller kids, who may have been his first year school peers, out of his way as they scurried with slight fear to another part of the shop, that he tried to imitate the blonde rat come the start of school; she really hoped that he tried to pick a fight with the Gryffindors, acting tough with his small little gang as if he had a point to prove.

First year or no, she would relish demeaning him just as much as Draco.

She turned away; he wasn't worth her time anymore. And moved further into the shop searching for the illusive treats that she knew she couldn't leave without. On perusing the aisles that held the cats stuff she mused on the choice to buy him a new collar, his current one was looking a bit shabby and so knew he was in need.

But which one?

There were so many. Ranging from all colors, Black ones to Red, to Yellow and Blue. She let out a sigh. Soon she had whittled it down to two, a nice Black one embedded with little studs to the nice Red velvety one.

In the end she bought them both it was an impulse buy, one which she would fully justify come home time. She smiled as she paid the man behind the counter as he placed the small collars in the bag; she also found what she had looked for behind the man who had served her, as she bought in bulk – the cat's favorite food treat and turning for the door. It was only when she passed the glass cases that housed the reptilian section did she stop once more.

Turning to face the snakes. She frowned as she gave serious thought as to speak to them or not. It had also reminded her not to forget her other friend, whom soon she would be leaving and so double backed for the mice she knew he adored. Still looking at the creatures that had now moved closer to the front – and had now taken to staring at her, she was about to go and say hello for fear of being rude when muttered whispers had her looking up.

Eyes meeting their target. She gazed upon two kids who had stood close by whispering in her direction. She noted their eyes going back and forth from the snakes to her, and realized that they must know who she was to gauge that kind of expression that was now adorning their faces.

Second years, perhaps as she didn't think they looked older than her.

Still keeping their heads close. They were about to whisper some more but must have caught sight of her glancing at them. They sprung back like they had been burnt, slight shock and a bit of fear marring their faces as she raised a brow in their direction.

It had the desired effect as all at once they took off down the small isle and to places unknown. She neither cared nor was concerned at what they thought as she turned back to the snakes only to jump when two hands clapped on her shoulders.

"Hello mini McG- OUCH!"

In her sudden flash of panic. She had turned to the person who had been stupid enough to sneak up on her and punched them. Her fist made contact with something as a pained shout rang out seconds later and she took a step back to see who it was she had damaged.

Well, it appeared that the Weasley twins did make their appearance. 'Better later then never' she thought to herself as she spotted Fred heaving with laughter at the slight nose bleed his brother was sporting. She felt a secondary sliver of guilt at having hurt the older red-head but then it went - replaced by irritation and self-satisfaction.

It was after all, a closed space. Any idiot could see just how narrow the aisles where. And with the less than subtle way they liked to make their entrances was it any wonder she got jittery and retaliated.

She eyed them silently as they bickered for a moment before speaking.

"Really"

Hearing her voice cut off their squabble as they faced her, Fred still smirking and George holding his bleeding nose. "Did last year in the common room teach you boys noting?"

She watched as their heads dropped slightly, as the debacle that was their apology for the chamber of secrets; only it didn't go according to plan and had ended on a rather sour note with – funnily enough George getting hexed.

She waited with an air of a Mother scolding her children as they nodded silently before apologizing.

"We're sorry"

"That's better" She smiled at them before holding out her bag. "And you can carry that" Fred held out his hand and slowly took the bag from her staring at it confused slightly before looking up to see her disappear back to the counter, they waited until she came back small box in hand as she gave that to George who did the same as his brother and accepted the item without question.

"Come on then"

Dutifully and still confused, they followed her out of the shop and back on to the street. She glanced at the book store which was her last stop of the day as she beckoned the twins to follow her, as they made their way up the street. The trip to the book store was surprisingly quick and over all too soon much to her pity as she took the box from George giving it to Fred before weighing him down with her books.

"Where we going" Fred asked as they left the store. She looked back to him slowing down to let them catch up before pursing her lips,

"Well clearly you two are not on your own." They nodded,

"So I am to understand it that along with yourself. The rest of the Weasley family are here also?"

They looked at each other, taking in the mammoth sentence she expelled and nodded mutely as she smiled. "So… the leaky cauldron?" They nodded and hurried to catch up as they moved through the crowds.

"So how did you know I was here anyway?" She asked over her shoulder side stepping a haggard looking wizard on their way back to the pub as they grinned.

"Little Ronnickin's notes." She gave them both an objectionable glance but the quirk of her lip had them grinning even more. "Plus we saw you entering the street from the window up top."

As they pointed to the room they had stayed in, she glanced at the curtain covered window pane before looking back to them as they stopped at the brick wall. "You're staying here?"

Nodding again Fred got out his wand and tapped the wall three times as they waited for it to part before they moved through. "Staying here tonight so we can all go to kings cross in the morning."

She frowned as they entered the building and through the floor room before up the stairs on the other side as they led her to their room as to put the stuff down before meeting with the others. "Ron's room is that one"

He said pointing to the room two doors down "Ginny's is that one… and Harry's is that one."

"Harry's here?" She asked on entering their room to drop her stuff on the bed and turned to see their smirking faces grow even wider. "What?"

"Came here the night before didn't he George?" The red-head nodded,

"All flustered, looking something terrible. Isn't that right Fred?" The equally red-headed twin took over again.

"Wasn't until he told us last night that he went and blew up his Aunt."

Her mouth drops at the news much to their amusement as it wasn't everyday they saw the scariest third year ever, stunned. "He did… what?"

They nodded simultaneously "Like a balloon at the fair."

Still shocked she had no idea what to say. What could she say to that? Apart from that she would never think of blowing up a member of her family, granted that she had no family other than her Mother to speak of, not even a cousin. Besides even if there was family to go around blowing up her Mother would murder her, literally, kill her and dump her body in the lake kind of dead.

"What happened" She asked once she had found her voice as they shrugged. "Came here didn't he? Took the night bus from his place and been staying in the pub since."

They helped stack her things in a pile before the sounds of voices outside in the hall alerted them to the others being back. She looked to the twins, a question on her mind. "How come I didn't see them out in the street?"

She saw them smirk and knew the answer would be something stupid, "Because before we so literally ran into you," She had to roll her eyes at that. "We annoyed the rest of the family so much that where we went, they didn't and so because we kept tailing you, it kept them away."

"Why"

They shrugged. She sighed. Case closed.

"Fine come on… I want to hear this from Harry himself" She muttered as Fred opened the door before making a show of bowing and stretching out his arm. "After you, Madam."

She pulled her tongue out but nearly yelped when George came up at the side and picked up her arm, taking it tightly with his and led her out and off down the hall, the source of all the voices seemed to be coming the loudest from downstairs, and so taking sure that they stood at the top where everyone could see. George took pains in making sure his voice was heard above the rest as they descended.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE PRINCESS OF GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled causing the rest at the bottom to stop and turn. Molly and Arthur smiled happily as Ginny gave a singular one before getting back to her book. Ron grinned and waved happily as she got to the bottom thanking George giving him small smile but frowned as she was about to move away only to be dragged lightly back a smirking red-head

"No, no my little Lion. All the way to the table shall you be escort."

"Oh for Merlin's sake" She grumbled and tried to escape but found Fred on her other side as the rest watched the two pull her along to the table. Molly scolded them as they did.

"For goodness sakes you two. Leave the poor girl alone!"

"Here you are my lady" Fred pulled out the chair as George brushed imaginary dust from the table. "A seat fit for a queen."

"It's Princess George" Fred reminded him as his brother glanced up at him. "Our esteemed head holds that title let's not forgot."

Still watching in amusement Ron and Ginny eyed the showing until a sound of the door opening at the other end had them glancing over as Hermione followed their line of sight and was just about to turn her head when something heavy crashed into her earning a small squeal and a look of bemusement from the two youngest red heads. Finally the person nearly choke holding her let their grip go enough she could turn and was about to rage at them when she looked into a second pair of green eyes.

"Harry?"

The dark-haired boy smiled and pulled her in for a closer hug missing the looks of longing and slight jealousy from the girl sitting across from them. "It's really good to see you."

He muttered into her hair as she nodded slowly before they pulled back and she looked at his grinning face again

"It's great to see you… now tell me everything."

"I didn't mean to," Harry muttered while Ron roared with laughter. "I just - lost control." Hermione's brow raised a little as she eyed him from her lashes

"So turning her into a human blimp, was the way to go about dealing with that anger?" Before her head turned sharply to the still laughing boy

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione hissed sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."

"Fudge was here?" She asked looking at both boys in the small corner they had taken over once the twins had slunk off to make trouble elsewhere. Ron nodded making her think as Harry carried on. He looked at Ron.

"Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" He surmised "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying here tonight."

Harry nodded slowly as Ron turned to Hermione. "What about you?" She lifted her head to look at him

"Hmm?"

"I said what about you?" Frowning a little she shrugs. "What about me what?"

"Are you staying here tonight" Rolling his eyes as she sat up a little and went to speak. Stay here? She hadn't even entertained the idea, shopping yes but actually staying overnight? Would Her Mother even allow that? Both waited for her answer as she spoke slowly.

"I am not sure about that-" A groan from the taller boy, cut her off "Ah come on Mione. It'll be good, the three of us."

She had to think about it a little more. Certainly spending more time with her friends was a good thing. She hadn't seen them in ages and so was looking forward to the catch up, all half an hour of it before they got bored and talked about Quidditch… but that aside, maybe she could, after all – she had been allowed to go shopping by herself and so maybe the older woman would allow her to stay the night before getting the train.

Also if she told them that the adult Weasleys where around that might sway her more and so nodded.

"Ok… I'll see what I can do."

It took some time in which she had to go home first as Minerva wanted to speak to her, she left er books and other things in the twins room as she did before embarking on the task of persuading the older woman in the end, a mixture of pleading, some sucking up, and confirmation from Molly that she would be keeping a firm eye on everyone, was what changed her mind – chuckling at the full body hug she got in return before she made sure the younger girl had everything she needed before making her double-check.

"Oh and before you do leave. There is something that somebody wanted you to have." She moved to the kitchen as Hermione waited. Curious as she came back with a box – a box she seemed to be struggling to keep a hold of making her even more curious but also nervous and fearful along with it. Minerva smiled over the top of the lid that was now trying to lift up, and the sounds coming from underneath didn't quell those suddenly justified fears.

"Here… we… go"

Placing a heavy hand on the top she passed the box over as slowly as she could as to not upturn whatever was inside as she waited for Hermione to take it from her, the girl in question was staring at both her and the box a clear dubious look all over her face as she tentatively reached out pulling away whenever it made a rattle before eventually taking it from her.

Minerva didn't say anything. Just gave her a smile which made her suspicions all that stronger but damn her inquisitive side; something she swore she got from the other woman as she bit her lip and glanced down at the white box now held tight within her grip.

"What is it?"

"Something for the coming year" Hermione scowled at the more than useless answer, "No, seriously, what is it."

Once more the other woman didn't extend anything other than her cryptic response. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She wanted nothing more she really did, but the strange little gleam held within the eyes of the older woman told her something nasty was waiting under the lid. And one surprise was more than enough for that day, and so shook her head.

"No thank you"

Smirking she took no notice of the scowl sent her way as she shrunk the box for Hermione to put in her bag as she went to find where the cat was hiding. When she had located him raiding his treat cupboard and had scared him by swooping down and snatching him from the ground laughing at his yowl as she placed him in his carry cage and ignored his death glare before moving back to the living room where the other woman was waiting.

"Have you made sure you have everything?" Minerva asked on seeing her enter the room again. Hermione nodded dutifully knowing she had but it was best to humor her as the other woman waved her over, she was taking her back to the pub as she pulled her closer minding the cat who was still sitting grumpily.

"Now remember to be on you best behavior for Mrs Weasley."

The pointed look she got in response made her stop. "What's with that look?"

"Mum, your telling me to behave in a place that holds the Weasley twins. I don't think Mrs Weasley has any problem about me giving her grief."

Minerva had to hand her that as she nodded but stopped on hearing the grief and turned to look at her, seeing the sharp-eyed look she was on the receiving end of made her back track on the last statement.

"But I won't – no seriously, I won't." She held up her hands as the narrowed glare never let up, she smiled when the other woman pursed her lips finally nodding before taking hold of her hand, as they vanished from the living room and back inside the small alleyway.

"Now remember, be good – stay out of trouble regardless, and I shall see you tomorrow."

With one last nod she smiled and pulled the younger girl closer, realizing for the first time just how tall she had gotten – she came right up under her chin which was a stark contrast seeing as she wasn't a small person herself, before pulling back running a hand over her cheek and kissing the soft skin.

"I shall see you tomorrow."

Hermione nodded to her once more before she vanished leaving the younger girl alone in the alley way as she picked up the cat carry and started on her walk back to the pub all the while feeling that the year ahead, might just be her best yet.


	5. The Coldest Train Ride

**Sorry it was late, had problems over here with floods which set me back a bit, hopefully everything is ok... fingers crossed, but we'll see.**

**Anyhoo here it is and I hope everyone enjoys, big thanks to those that commented, as always you guys are great and this is for you.**

**I don't own anything of HP, but it seemed after all this time J.K finally admitted where she went wrong... felt good to read really.**

* * *

The next morning all three had woke to the sound of Mrs Weasley's shrill voice reaching up the stairs. She was calling to the twins but it was loud enough to wake the entire first level and so very reluctantly started getting ready.

On getting dressed and joining them for breakfast she arrived to find the bottom part of the pub in chaos. Fred and George where already up to their pre- travel tricks and causing the older Weasley woman to chase them around, Mr Weasley was sitting with Percy who was sitting next to him and cleaning his head boy badge – the same one he hadn't put down the entire time they had been there much to Ron's annoyance who was sat next to him eating his breakfast.

Harry joined them looking a slightly bit subdued but mumbled his hello's just as Ginny turned her interest to the table, her face turning slowly red. It had been obvious as the weekend went by, that the youngest Weasley had developed a bit of a crush on the dark-haired boy. Ron had teased him about it much to her horror but Hermione and Harry both suspected it had something more to do along the lines of the fact that he had saved her from the chamber.

Funnily enough no one mentioned her partaking in the rescue much less the younger girl – but that was fine by her, it would have just been too weird if she suddenly started crushing on all her rescuers

Making her way slowly she glanced to the bottom from her place at the top just as a flash of orange streaked by as it chased the squeaking that was coming from the floor, she moved quickly out of the way and watched as it ran down the stairs and to the level below a scuffle at the table saw Ron abandoning his breakfast – which was a first, as he dived to the floor and under crawling, as he emerged seconds later holding a wriggling scabbers in his hand.

"Dam it Hermione! Keep that fur rug under control!"

The dark-haired girl merely eyed the small rodent in is hands and silently mused, the rat had seen better days, for lack of finesse – the thing looked pathetic. Patches of his fur had started to fall away from his body, his ear was ragged and almost chewed like – his weight had dropped considerably and all in all, looked every bit his age which - seeing as none of them actually knew was impressive but also a bit tiresome at the same time.

Just like everything else of all the Weasley's apart from his new wand, Ron's pet was second-hand, coming from his older brother Percy when he got his owl. She glanced the pitiful creature over in his hand and didn't see what the problem was, as far as looks went the rat was on his way out – he was so old he had to be carried about and looked as dull as the mud he was caked in.

If anything it looked like her cat was doing it a favor by trying to eat the thing, but she would have to put a stop to that as she would hate him to get a stomach upset seeing as it was nothing but fatty food. She sighed and made her way down the stairs keeping an eye on the rat and her disdain showed a little as it coughed.

Or worse yet, food poisoning.

She didn't respond to him merely slid into the seat opposite and gave him a little nod in agreement which didn't seem to satisfy him but what did she care, as Molly came bustling over with two plates in her hand just as Harry gave her a beaming smile as she set them down.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" She heard Percy ask the older red-head in somewhat a dignified manner which made her smirk as she picked up her fork giving them a side glance.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr Weasley, "- and as I work there, they're doing me a favor"

"Good thing, too, do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… you are all packed, aren't you?" She glanced around to see both her none children nod, before getting back to their food.

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," Percy said in a put upon tone "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Resulting in a scowl from Ron to his brother, after they had finished it was all go for getting ready as they rushed about snatching up any last-minute items they might have left as Hermione – who wasn't as careless with her possessions, stood by the door waiting for the rest and dodging the twins who were smiling which bode no good for anyone as Harry came to stand next to her.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," She bent down to the angry cat and spoke gently through his basket "I'll let you out on the train." She stood and looked as Ron ambled over,

"You won't, what about poor Scabbers, eh?" He gestured angrily to his pocket where the fat lump lay as she looked to it and shrugged disinterestedly. "He'll have to get over it, won't he?"

The red-head scowled at her before moving to get his jacket leaving her non to fussed over his temper and turned to Harry who hadn't said a word, "What's wrong?"

He lifted his head slowly to look at her and saw the concern in her face as he looked around quickly to the others who were busy running about with the shorter woman snapping orders at them before shaking his head a little.

"Later," He muttered to her as he stooped to pick up his bag. She gave him a questioning once over before nodding once and doing the same to the cats basket as they were hurried out of the pub, where she noticed Mr Weasley standing like a bodyguard as he spied the other boy and moved into action. Marching Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old fashioned dark green cars, as he waited for him to get in before holding out his arm for her to do the same as she gave him the same look as before but didn't ask why.

The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful, with them reaching King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; they clambered out – well the rest did; she gracefully exited the car as she wouldn't be caught dead doing something so uncouth before taking back the cat being passed to her and giving a simple glare to the boy eyeing her with the same scowl, they made their way at last inside the massive building with the oldest of the Weasley men keeping a close eye if not position next to Harry all the way making her look on still slightly confused.

They went in pairs once they reached the secret barrier, with Harry once again being chaperoned by the older man as the twins went by followed by Percy and Ginny with Ron. Finally it came to her seeing as she chose to go over by herself, it would have just cramped her space as she smoothly crossed over and onto the hidden platform as the train gave a shrill whistle as everyone from parents to the kid's clamoring the path hurried to get on the train.

"And so it begins" She muttered before joining the fray of bustling students, glaring at those who deemed it ok to stand in her way before catching up to the others as they made their way on to the train.

She had barely stepped on to the train when Harry moved closer to her and Ron making her jump a little. "I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered as the train started to move and pull away from the station. The other boy nodded before turning to his sister,

"Go away," She looked at him affronted. "Oh, that's nice,"

Before turning and stormed off in the other direction as they all split up, they made their way down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the end of the train. Both boys made their way inside as she stopped just on the outside and eyed the man sleeping in the corner and sighed wistfully, so much for her good start and joined them reluctantly.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin,"

"How do you know that?" She refrained from rolling her eyes, "It's on his case,"

Nodding her head upwards, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large measure of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" He carried on frowning at his pallid profile. This time she did roll her eyes.

"I know that we are not actually at the school just yet, Ron. But please do try to at least use some of what you have been taught lest you get into first class without thinking." Both of them looked to her as she sat with her legs crossed and her back straight as Harry's eyes widened slightly at the insulting comment as Ron bristled, she took no notice of either and carried on.

"There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense against the Dark Arts."

It made sense. After all, they already had two DADA teachers and each one of them had only been there a year making the rumors about the position being cursed, even more real sounding.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," He said seemingly having brushed her scalding remark off as he looked back at him. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway..." He turned to Harry. "What were you going to tell us?"

He then delves into the news of what he had been told as he explained all about the argument and the warning; Ron looked thunderstruck, as Hermione remained silent. Well wasn't that just something? A mass murderer breaking out and already having a goal in mind, normally they would have the express desire to stay as far away from the prison they had been incarcerated in especially Azkaban.

From what she had been told it was a hell hole. Filled with only the most vile and evil, and monsters that would, if they could, try to suck out the very essence of your life if they had been allowed. Sometimes they could but mostly they just guarded the inmates though from another part she had been told, most of them are to mad to even notice the hand in front of them never mind the creature lurking outside their cells.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," Said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too." He glanced at Harry as if to try to give him some support but everything he said only made it worse.

"Must have been very dedicated" She idly muttered more to herself but looked up when it fell silent and saw the two looks she got before shrugging. "Sorry,"

The conversation moved from Black to Hogsmeade. The village made up entirely of wizardry, as this perked them all up. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain" She had read it about a year ago, and so wanted to know if it was true as Ron nodded slowly

"Yeah, I think it is, but that's not why I want to go."

She raised a brow, "Oh?" He smiled and nodded happily.

"I just want to get inside Honey Dukes."

"Of course you do."

"What's that?" Harry asked confused as Ron turned to him

"It's this sweetshop," As a dreamy look took over his face, "where they've got everything... Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next -"

She was about to add the parts of the historical side of the village but it was clear from the look that Ron was not paying a word of attention and so gave up, she instead turned to Harry.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

'Bet it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" Ron asks looking at him as the bespectacled boy sighed, "I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But, no way - McGonagall or someone will give you permission -"

A loud coughing had him looking over to see Hermione – whose brows had risen high as she looked at him. "Er, you do realize just who you're sitting across from, right?"

He looked at her before his face fell moments later as it dawned on him and his face turned from frowning to pleading. "But you can get your Mum to sign it for him… can't you?"

She had to laugh at the absurd request before shaking her head, "No, I don't think so." She kept on laughing much to his and Harry's shock. They stared at her before the red-head spoke up,

"Alright Mione don't need to make him feel any worse off."

She held up her hand to try to stifle her giggles and waved her other hand to the boy who looked downcast at his best friend's reaction. "Oh – I am sorr… sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to laugh it's just I can't see her doing something like that… not when rules are involved,"

That he had to nod at. He didn't know what Hermione's Mother was like at home when it was a personal matter, but when it came to authority and upholding the rules. He had a good idea that the two sides of the older woman met, and so knew that he wasn't getting his form signed.

He nodded unhappily and threw himself back in his seat. This year was going just perfect for him and he sighed sadly as his friends glanced at him feeling sorry for him.

It was silent for a few minutes before someone spoke. "Harry?"

Opening his eyes, he lowered them over to the over side where Hermione sat as she shuffled in her seat slightly, her face one of slight conspiratorial earning a confused look from them both as she beckoned him to come closer as he did and leant over to her, with Ron following. She gave him a short glance but the red-head didn't seem to notice, as long as there was a secret he needed to know.

She shook her head a little but got back to Harry,

"My Mother may not be able to legitimately sign anything for you, but that doesn't mean I can't"

Frowning both look at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean you can Hermione you need to have an adult's permission."

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath as Ron spoke. Lately his voice had grated on her, and so him talking now wasn't helping her much.

"Thank you, Ron. For stating the obvious" She replied dryly glancing at him for a second before turning back to Harry.

"And I never said it wasn't going to be legal either."

Both now more curious than ever leaned in as close as they could get to hear more as she licked her lips and gave a fleeting glance to the still sleeping man before carrying on.

"It's just something I have practiced and think I can master easily. It's a simple duplication Charm." She held up her finger to stop Ron from speaking as she continued. "It's really very easy, just working out the signature of whatever it is that you want copying and there you have it."

They listened to her slightly in awe as she explained in detail – what the spell was and by the time she had finished, both had smiles that nearly broke their faces.

"You really think you can do it?" He asked hope lacing his tone as she sat back and nodded. "It's not difficult as long as you have something of your uncles or Aunt's then we are all sorted."

At that his face dropped once more. He didn't have anything, all that he did he threw away seeing as it wasn't useful to him – but now he lay back in his seat again biting his lip, they looked at him as he thought. He desperately wanted to go, and if Hermione had the perfect – albeit not at all rule abiding way then it could help him go with his friends.

Racking his brain he was sure that somewhere he had something. A note or a little thing that held their signature and so nodded, not completely sure but was hell-bent on trying to find.

"I'll find something."

She smiled at the determination in his voice and pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth before sitting back in her seat just as the door opened as they looked up only to see Draco and his ever faithful gorilla goons.

"Well, well look who it is," his usual lazy drawl, filling the small room as he stood in the doorway. "Potty and the Weasel." They glared at him as he turned his pointed face I her direction as his smirk twisted slightly into a grimace.

"Oh, and you,"

She smiled cheerfully and waved from her spot as the cat that had sat on the seat next to her, hissed. "Very good Draco, you are indeed right."

His faltering smirk turned into a glare as she eyed him distastefully. "Good to see your time away from school has been well spent. You remembered who I am - oh - mummy and daddy must be so proud you kept something in that air headed brain of yours."

From their seats Harry and Ron tried to hide their sniggers as Draco's glare turned murderous. She crossed her legs over once more, staring back her eyes never leaving his as he gave her another sneer before turning back to his intended target.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley, did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked the cat basket to the floor as Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" Malfoy muttered, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted the man

"New teacher," Said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

"C'mon," He spoke quietly to Crabbe and Goyle, as they disappeared. Harry and Ron sat down again; Ron glared hatefully at the empty space.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year, I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

Ron made a series of violent gestures in mid-air earning an eye roll from the girl on the other seat as she went back to lazily running her fingers through the cat's fur as he swished his tail in content.

The train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors. Ron looked out the window as the rain pounded the clear glass.

"We must be nearly there," Ron muttered, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. A look of elation spread over his face.

"Great,"

Getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try to see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast" Hermione looked to the blackened window and then to the corridor, a frown marring her face. Something didn't feel right, something felt – off.

"We can't be there yet," She muttered, a loud hissing had her turning to face the cat who was now sat up, his fur on end and his claws out as he hissed at the door, "Crooks what is it?"

Ron was about to make a remark when the train came to a sudden stop as it jolted nearly causing him to topple over onto Harry who held his arms out to steady him.

"Watch it!" He gave the other boy an apologetic look but turned back to the window. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor, all along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. Suddenly the entire train's lights went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"'What's going on" Ron's voice came from behind Harry.

"Ouch Ron, you fool! That was my foot!" She leaned down and rubbed the sore spot, one hand on the spitting cat and the other sending glare in the direction she thought the boy was in. Harry felt his way back to his seat and patted the chair before sitting down.

"Do you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno..."

No one said anything which was making her annoyed as she uncrossed her legs and sighed, "Oh for the love of…I'll go and see what's happening out there" Before standing and smoothly making her way to the door, but before she could reach for the handle, the door slid open and she squealed as something barreled into her.

"Sorry – do you know what's going on? – Ouch! Sorry"

"Hello, Neville," Harry said, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea - sit down." There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. Hermione turned to the sound and rolled her eyes in the dark. "Don't take his spot. He gets very upset if you try."

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. From his spot peering out of the cold window, "I think people are coming aboard." No one else said anything other than a few mutters and apologies as they stumbled over each other in a bid to find their way around, finally, and with her annoyance at an all-time high – she slid her wand from her sleeve and within seconds the compartment was filled with a blinding light.

"There, that's better don't you think."

The response she got was not what she expected as she shone the light to their faces only to find a look of horror on each and as she looked, her sense's kicked in telling her that whatever it was they clearly were terrified of, was behind her, logic dictate that she be facing the same way as well.

And so turning, she came across what could only have been something of nightmare as the door had slid open once more not to reveal another student – but something unreal.

She let out a small gasp as it - illuminated by the shivering light was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted down, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water... she stumbled back in fright after being directly in its path for longer than she cared to be, coldness taking over her entire body.

Hands pulled her back as Neville reached out and grabbed her nearer to them as they all looked upon the figure moving ever closer to them its cloaked face taking in each of them.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over them all. She felt her breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart, Harry was gasping to her left as she reached out to take his hand – trying to pull him closer and nearly called his name when she felt him slump to the floor.

She looked at him in panic for a second, then back to the creature still sucking in the air from the room. She knew that it needed to go if they wanted to get Harry back in his seat and so trying to think up of a spell that might have been of use, she was about to get to her feet but only got to her knees instead,

"Incend-"

She never finished as movement from the side had them see the teacher who had been asleep, spring forward. They watched her in particular - as he faced the creature head on and drew out his wand before muttering as spell as a light far brighter than her own, burst from his wand and to the darkened monster, she watched as it enveloped the figure driving it back out of the cabin as it scuttled out ad down the hall.

Eventually the lights came back on and she looked around before quickly sliding her wand back up her sleeve as Ron muttered Harry's name and she turned to move closer to her fallen friend.

"Here, move out of the way."

The stronger voice came from above and she lifted her head to see the man who had helped rid the room of the creature looking down as she nodded and shuffled out of the way. Harry opened his eyes; a few minutes later and pushed himself to his elbows before being hauled back into his seat by Ron and Neville as she reclaimed her own with Crookshanks, who had been hidden coming out of his hiding place and pouncing into her lap.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," He mumbled, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Said Ron, more nervously still. Harry looked around the bright compartment. Neville and Hermione looked back at him, both very pale. She was having her own little heart attack and didn't feel like speaking and so just listened

"But I heard screaming -" A loud snap had them all jumping and saw as Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," Handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?" He asked Lupin.

"A dementor," Said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else "One of the dementors of Azkaban" Everyone stared at him. He crumpled up the empty wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," He urged "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me" He strolled past and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" She asked, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it… what happened?" Said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face

"Well – to put it honestly – you fainted."

"Great comfort there Ronald" He looked at her and shrugged. "Well he did."

She nodded and looked back to the door, a shiver going through her that was something she had never felt before. Not even on the coldest night in the highlands, it was ice pure and simple; and she never wanted to feel that again. The door opened as Lupin stepped back in "We'll be there in around ten minutes so it would be advisable if you change now." He told them as they looked to him as he left once more before making a move to change into their robes.

When the train finally came to a stop – in its right destination this time there was a big scramble to get off as everyone pushed their way to the exits. The four of them waited until the end, seeing the amount of traffic in the hall and didn't fancy being part of it before disembarking as the familiar sound of Hagrid calling for the first years could be heard. They waited for the carriage and remained quiet as it took them up to the large looming castle up ahead.

As they got out, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. "Shove off, Malfoy," Said Ron, whose jaw were clenched. Hermione stared daggers at the blonde boy who was gleeful in his torment of Harry as she rubbed her side thinking of a way to get back at him.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you too?"

"Is there a problem?" A mild voice called out as Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no – er, Professor," He smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

She watched him go all the while swearing revenge for his mistake.

They joined the crowd swarming up the steps, front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall. The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; in which they were about to follow when a voice called, "Potter! McGonagall! I want to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione turned around, to see Professor McGonagall, calling over the heads of the crowd. They moved to the side out of the crowd as Ron went in and sat with the table leaving them to it as she made her way closer, all the while fighting his feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong. And it was times like these he had to both wonder and admire his friend, and how she never felt like that every minute of every day as he saw her smiling when the older woman stopped in front of them.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in my office," She turned and walked to the stairs as they hurried to catch up, with her as they went up the marble staircase, and along a corridor. Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, she motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Harry felt himself going red in the face. As he nodded shyly, she turned her attentions to her daughter, concern and fear clear on her face as she eyed the younger girl who gave a placating smile and spoke.

"I'm fine Mo- I mean, Professor." She weakly chuckled at the end as Minerva – still watching her nodded not completely satisfied and as Hermione looked up, she caught her eye which told her they would speak when it was just them.

She was furious, when she got the note from Lupin telling her what had transpired, it was all her willpower not to go and sort them out herself. Setting those things on a train of all places – and to have them around the school, she knew that they were there for safety but if this was the result of their time here was like. People fainting and having bad reactions to them well then - she wished they would hurry up and catch Black sooner.

He was another problem that she may have to face.

Knowing that it would be too late once she had made sure they were ok. And having heard they had been given chocolate on the train by the new teacher, she sent them back to the feast but not before pulling the younger girl into a hug, mindful that Harry was still in the room and showing that moment of rare weakness as she placed one hand on the back of her head. She was glad she was fine and that her nerves were calm once more.

She smiled at the grumbling she could hear under her arm and moved back to see what looked like a death threat in Harry's direction, before their eyes met.

I want you to make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, you hear me?" She asked keeping a hold of her arms as she nodded. Once she was sure that she had the message she gave her a small note before following them out the room as Hermione slipped the note in her pocket.

They missed the sorting but could see a few new faces when they sat at the table. Ron muttered to them only to be told to mind his business from her before looking to Harry who mouthed 'later' to him as Dumbledore gave the yearly speech. He warned them of the new arrivals at the school, just why they were there and the dangers they posed if not treated with respect. The new arrival of Lupin, who smiled at them wryly before looking away again and lastly the new care of magical creatures, which made the smile to see Hagrid as he stood up to rapturous applause. At last he let them get on with the feast, as the chattering began with everyone talking about the holidays.

Eventually they left the hall and made for the common room as they arrived at the painting with Percy telling them all the new password for the year – much to Neville's chagrin as they made their way inside – the three of them smiling, glad to be back before biding each other goodnight as they climbed the staircases.

She greeted Lavender and Pavarti who was already inside the room which was bigger than the last as she made her way over to the end bed, it didn't matter if the whole place had been up and moved – no matter where it was, she always got the end bed, before placing her things to the side and reaching for her night-clothes.

She always grew so tired after travelling, and so didn't waste time in changing before heading to bed. Moving the cat that had beaten her to it and ignoring his mew as she nudged him to the side, she slid under her cover and pulled the curtain around her shut - warding it before letting herself relax.

It had been a night that was for certain as the memory of the Dementor crept up on her and she pulled the cover that little closer, those things where horrible and she really did have no idea just why they couldn't use plain Aurors to try to catch him instead of those … things.

But aside from life sucking monsters to little ferrets who would be getting their due. She felt positive about the year ahead, and so turned over and closed her eyes.

"Yep, definitely home"

* * *

**Hope you all liked. :)**


	6. New Year And New targets

**New chapter,**

**A big thank you to all that commented, much appreciated. And to the one who said about Hermione's Dementor... I had completely forgot about that :S And if I am honest I have no idea what to actually put... can't put Minerva... well I could but doubt she would be scared about that... not much scares her in this story does it?**

**Anyhoo, request: If people could think up of some things she might be scared of and be nice enough to tell me then I can give credit to the person.**

**Not much to say other than happy reading,**

**Own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next day she woke before the others did, she had no idea why. But it had always been that routine when she was back at school, to wake before the others in her dorm did she hadn't a clue why it didn't occur when she was at home as there she could sleep until the late hours of the day, more than not it was the cause of much of the older woman's frustration but she didn't care as she rolled on to her side.

She reached out and gently ran her hand through the sleeping cat's fur as he shivered a little and roused from his sleep. He blinked a few times before slowly getting and stretching is body before shuffling that tiny space between them. He turned a few times before lying down next to her face and leant over – licking her cheek making her smile as she scratched behind his ear earning a purr as she settled down once more.

"Glad to be back Crooksie?" She whispered as he looked at her, she could see a slight knowing in his eyes telling her he was before placing his head on her pillow and closing his eyes, she knew that be the end of the conversation and didn't try to wake him as she knew he liked his extra hours. Instead, she decided that a shower was called for and so rolled back to the other side but not before gently placing a kiss on his head before making a move to the en-suite attached to the other side of the dorm.

Once she had showered and felt better after washing her hair. She emerged to find Pavarti up as the other girl was waiting to use the bathroom. She smiled at her before moving to her bed – this year she was had been urged to make more of an effort to try to be nicer to some of the people in her year as according to the older woman who had told her once out of the school, that she had overheard a few of her classmates muttering about her unofficial reign of terror in the common room – especially with the younger years who dared not go near her.

That was news to her and she had to laugh earning a questioning look from the other woman as she hurried to explain that she had no idea about what has been said. It annoyed her to no end – that she had been the subject of many of their talks but if she was honest, had no care if they had been scared of her or not or still were. But as it was this year, she had a few more pressing issues to attend and if she didn't want any speculation that might bring attention her way, then she had to play nice.

She looked over to the still snoozing blonde. Disgust clear in her eyes as she could broker a pretty good guess at just who those gossips monger was - it felt good that Lavender was nervous around her, so she should be, the other girl was irritating on a level she never knew could exist but low and behold, she took it there and so made a promise to be nicer as she turned to get ready for the day.

If only for the sake of face value, she could act like the saint of Hogwarts if only to appease her Mother and bring the rest into a false sense of security, but what happened behind closed doors she couldn't guarantee would be anything close to civility as she packed her bag. She had remembered the note the older woman had given her last night and on reading it – she was to go to her chambers before the start of lesson as she would be having breakfast with her.

Giving the snoozing cat one more kiss, she left her room and made her way down the stairs to find the common room empty. It seemed that she had woken at an hour not acceptable on the first day back as she crossed the room as the door swung open to let her out.

She smiled at the fat lady before descending the steps and down on to the lower levels as she made her way to where the older woman's chamber lay. Finally she came to a stop outside the large picture of Godric Gryffindor, as the house founder looked up from where he had been checking the paws of his griffin and smiled widely on seeing her.

"Hello, there little miss."

She had to smile at his one as it was one of contagious, before nodding her head. "Hello Godric. Did you have a nice holiday?"

She had no idea if painted pictures could have holidays or indeed even a good time. But judging from what she had seen one time on the fifth floor was anything to go by, how did pictures even bend like that? But she knew it was the polite thing to ask as he nodded jovially in her direction.

"That I did little miss. Nibbles and I here went back to Godric's Hollow for some time. Seemed like a nice place this time of year."

He stopped on seeing the slight dubious slash amused look she bore. "What"

"Nibbles? You named your Griffin, Nibbles?"

He sniffed and stood nodding. As he patted the large creature. "That I did and might I ask, what is so wrong with the name."

She had to hold back her giggle as she shook her head, it would do her no good to get on the bad side of her houses founding leader and so adopting a face of indifference, she shook her head.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing is wrong with that name, sir. I just had no idea of his name that is all and it was unexpected to hear."

His expression went from shrewd too happy as he nodded and smiled once more. "Well originally his name was going to be feathers, but since he kept on biting my hand and nibbling my fingers - I felt that was more appropriate."

Still trying her best not to laugh she nodded once more. "Couldn't think of a name that went any better."

He laughed, pleased with her reply before asking. "So it is your Mother you are here to see?" She smiled back and gave him a single nod as the door swung open for her.

"Well then in you go, and have a nice day." She bowed her head a little before returning his sentiments and moved inside the room once inside she made her way to the table sitting down. She knew the other woman would be out soon it wasn't like she wasn't used to waiting a little and so sat back in her seat.

Around ten minutes later footsteps told her that the older woman had at last entered the room. She looked up to see Minerva smile as she placed a marker in the book she had brought out and put it back in her bag, as the chair next to her became occupied.

"Good morning"

"Morning"

"So, how was your first night back?" She asked just as the school elf appeared. The younger girl smiled as the elf took what it was she wanted before turning to the older woman once it had remembered what it was they had wanted, it gave a little now before disappearing.

"Like rediscovering a past routine."

On seeing the slightly quizzical look she explained further at how it was that she woke up far earlier at the school she called a second home – to the actual one where she could sleep for days, Minerva chuckled at that and agreed knowing first hand, just how hard it was sometimes to rouse her from her bed.

"But other than that it felt just like a change of mattress nothing to be losing sleep over." Minerva gave a single nod as the elf came back with their breakfast. After thanking the small creature it left them alone as they spent a comfortable silence just enjoying the others company before the start of the hectic week.

Minerva was in mid sip of her tea when she remembered the reason she had asked Hermione to join her, Hermione frowned when the other woman suddenly rose from her place and made her way back to her room leaving her to stare in wonderment before she came back a small box in hand, before she joined her back at the table.

Looking at the small box – she placed her fork down all attention on the other woman who was smiling a little. "What's that?"

Minerva placed the box in between the on the table as she looked at her, "This, my dear, is the reason for my meetings at the ministry."

Confused Hermione looked at the plain black box sitting in front of her before glancing back up at her. "What is it?"

Deciding to be cryptic if only to serve as an incentive to get her to open it she merely fixed her with a pointed stare getting the desired result as Hermione gave her a scowl back before reaching for the box. Minerva watched – in silence as she pulled the lid off and lifted out the small bundle wrapped in soft tissue. She waited until she had peeled back the protective wrapping before uncovering what was underneath.

She watched the younger girl who had said nothing but stared silently at the small hourglass that was in front of her before a few minutes went by and she lifted her head. "… Is this what I think it is?"

Playing coy Minerva pursed her lips and sat back a little in her chair, "And what do you think that might be?"

Taking hold of the small chain she lifted it from the box and held it gently within her hand, she eyed the small item in her palm before her gaze flickered back to the other woman's.

"I think this might be a time turner"

The thin line of her lip quirked slightly before it morphed into a grin as she nodded. "Then my dear, I think you might be correct."

She didn't get a chance to speak any further as Hermione. Carefully – placed the fragile time piece back in its box before launching herself at her Mother. Minerva laughed as she caught the full-bodied attack and wrapped her arms around as Hermione clung to her tightly. They stayed in the embrace a while as Minerva ran her hand through the silky hair, eyes closed as she took comfort in the loving contact.

Eventually Hermione pulled back slightly but still kept her hands around her neck as they looked into each other's eyes. "What – how? – when?"

She chuckled slightly as the smaller hands slid from her neck to her shoulders where she reached up to place her own over them. "Last year when you mentioned wanting to take more classes than the year allowed, it had me thinking and on speaking to Albus who agreed with me – and seeing as you have consistently been the highest ranking out of your year… and the year above."

She had to inwardly preen at that seeing as she knew she was the best but allowed her to continue. "We both talked about it and decided that seeing as you can fully handle what the curriculum teaches, that you can also add a few more to it."

There was no wiping the smile from her face as she listened to what the other woman was saying. This was all she had wanted, last year there was never enough time to do all she knew she could and it had frustrated her to no end, of course coming out on top was a given but it was never enough for her and she yearned for that extra mile. But now – with this time turner she could do that and much more

"But," She held up her hand, her face now firm with seriousness. "With this as you know. Comes rules that I need you to listen to."

Getting down to the stricter side of things. She listens with rapt interest as the other woman goes over everything concerning the small time travelling device. The do and do not's what to avoid when using it, and lastly.

She lifted the hands from her shoulders and brought them to the middle – still keeping them joined tightly as she looked the younger girl in the eye. Hermione could see the mixed emotions in her eyes; there was a little pride, weariness and fear. As she begins to speak again.

"The last – and I think most important rule; is that you mustn't be seen – by anybody."

She watches the younger girl nods but feels that she doesn't fully understand, she can't stress just how upheld that rule must be. So reaches out and cups her chin turning her head so they are properly facing.

"I mean it Hermione. You cannot be seen, by anyone. Not any students, not the ones whose lessons overlap anyway, but most of all – you can't be seen by yourself." She knows that it sounds confusing and it's clear on her face which makes her even more worried about giving the turner to her as if only intensifies the fear that she truly won't get the rule and it will end up going badly.

"A lot of terrible things have gone bad to people who mess with time. It's why these are so restricted when it come to their use. It's why both me and Albus vouched for you because we know you can handle it, but I must make sure you know these rules…"

The bell went off sometime later signalling the start of first lesson and the end of breakfast breaking them bot out of their discussion. Minerva very wearily watched as she placed the time turner around her neck and tucked it under her shirt; she knew that she had gone over every detail about the small and deadly item. And that she should have more trust in the younger girl who had clearly shown she was mature enough to use it properly, it wasn't that she didn't trust her - far from it, she was just fretting over her safety.

They both gathered that they needed before leaving the chamber, waving goodbye the man and Griffin who saw them off as they made their way down the small corridor. "Oh, before you leave, here."

They stopped at the end as Minerva rummaged through her bag and pulled out what she saw to be the new timetable for that year as she took it and looked to see what she had first.

"What is Divination" She asked frowning at the new subject before looking up to the other and blinking a little in surprise as she saw a tight smile spreading over her face. Waiting for her answer Minerva looked to her and tried to fight off the grin at the thought of what she was about to face.

"It's… eye opening,"

Stumped a little. Hermione narrowed her eyes a little at the more than useless answer, "Not what I was asking."

In response she felt a hand on her shoulder nudging her onward as they moved down the hall. "You'll see my dear," She rolled her eyes, today must have been a day for being opaque as they got to the end where they had to split up as she turned to give the standard morning hug.

"Have a nice day." Minerva muttered to her before pulling back and smiling before they made their way down separate corridors. She had just got to the end when the sound of her name being called had her turning to see her Mother at the other end.

"And whatever happens today… just be nice."

She watched the older woman go around the corner and was left a little bewildered at the remark before she turned back around and carrying on down to her first lesson, shaking her head as she went. What did that mean? Be nice. She was always nice.

Having turned what felt like the seventieth corner, she sighed and kept on walking. She had to say she had never been this far up before and already she hated it, whoever this teacher was – she didn't care, they were getting the brunt of her ire. At the other end she could hear voices and so moved to the source, happy that at least she wasn't on her own or lost though she found the second to be rather doubtful just as she to the end and knocked into someone.

"Ron!"

The red-head looked up from his place on the floor; to see who it was that had collided with him and frowned when he saw it was Hermione as she lay sprawled out across from him.

"Mione, where you come from?"

She sighed before sitting up and glaring at him. "The other end, which is why I am here on the floor with you now of course." The boy just shrugged glancing at the way she had come much to her annoyance and made to get up when a hand in front of her had her looking to see Harry, the dark-haired boy smiled apologetically as he helped er to her feet with Neville doing the same for Ron.

"So, Divination?"

They nodded as she picked up her bag and looked to the hallway. "Well, at least we're together."

They nodded before starting their journey to the top which they had come to learn was their destination. But on the way round the corner they ended up lost.

"Seriously?" She looked down the same looking corridor and clenched her teeth; Harry sighed and dropped his head. "I hate this teacher already"

"Villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Come I. scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!" They looked around, startled at the sudden voice that interrupted their thoughts before their gaze turned to the portrait behind them as they came across two knights.

"What did you say?" Ron asked confused. Before they watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, moving closer to the picture. "Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face. Harry blinked, surprised for a moment as the rest watched in amusement.

"Oh aren't you just the regular little hero." He gave her a small glance as she smiled and shrugged; to her it was funny as he turned back to the tired knight.

"Listen, we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?" He jumped a little as the small knight leapt up from his spot on the grass, "A quest!"

The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" They watched as he tried and failed to rouse the fat pony that was standing to the side munching grass before deciding that foot would be the best course and took off, Harry looked back to the others as Ron and Neville shrugged again.

"I think the dragon that he went after wasn't asleep when he arrived." She muttered before hurrying along after them as they chased the small knight from picture to picture. They climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" Cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

They watched as he disappeared around the corner before she turned to them as they to watched him go, "Nobody got his name – right?"

They looked to her and saw the pointed look on her face before nodding hastily in agreement before they turned to the door and class that had alluded them only to see that there was no door, looking around they steadily got more confused, until Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sibyl Trelawney, Divination teacher,"' Harry read. How are we supposed to get up there?" As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," Ron said grinning at him as Hermione eyed the small ladder, "Oh I hate this teacher."

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom any of them had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffe. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls, crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Hermione had to stop as soon as she neared the candles and hold her hand over her mouth almost choking on the heavy-scented fumes. She eyed them with serious distaste as she took a closer look around the joke she now saw was the classroom, all at once realizing what it was that her Mother now said about it being eye-opening, before it dawned on her she was being mocked. Her mood was slowly going downhill since leaving the chambers that morning and she knew just were the resulting anger would be going.

"Where is she?" Ron said. Looking around as small whispers erupted. A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome, how nice to see you in the physical world at last." They turned to the smoky fog that was covering a tall figure as Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, not amused with the effects. As the figure moved closer to them before emerging from the smoke.

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

'Bit like a glittery praying mantis' she mused to herself before being nudged in the back by Ron as she welcomed them further into the class. They ended up sitting on some squashy pouffes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table before looking to the front.

"Welcome to Divination," The Professor, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. Spoke "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. But Hermione was biting her tongue to stop to remark that was begging to come out, she said she would be nice this year and she meant it, so sat back and waited for her to carry on. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…Books can take you only so far in this field."

There was an audible whimper making a few people look around to find Hermione had closed her eyes, she gripped the pillow she was sat on her lip still firmly between her teeth as Harry and Ron both stared at her, grinning. This was worse than she thought. And didn't know if she could go on – it was bad enough she was stuck here with a delusional basketcase – but to now hear that books wouldn't be of use… something had to give.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are, yet are unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face.

"It is a Gift granted to few."

"And you just happened to be one of them"

There it was. She was right in thinking something was going to come out and unfortunately it was her cynical side. She opened her eyes to find a number of people staring at her as well as the teacher who looked affronted, maybe if she hadn't of told them that books would not be of use as a starting line then perhaps she might have held on to that remark a little longer.

"Well I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case" Was the stiff response as she pulled the shawl around her tighter, clearly she didn't like to be questioned if the look she gave the younger girl was anything to go by before she turned her attentions to Neville.

You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear,"

She wondered, for a scary moment if the art had suddenly rubbed off on her because – like she had predicted, her mood went from bad to sour the more she listened. First it was the books then it was her making a half arsed prediction about Neville's grandmother, then it was something about red hair causing Pavarti to move her chair away from Ron.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "We shall progress to the crystal ball - if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I, myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever."

Oh how she hoped it would be her, how she prayed it would be her and she had even crossed her fingers underneath the table, in hopes that it would be her, she kept up her silent chant trying to ignore the other woman and her voice but her distraction only lasted so long before she was prodded by Harry who had watched her.

"I wonder, dear," She said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest to her "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading - it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October." The off-handed comment caused Lavender to tremble.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh and dear"

She caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up – "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

The poor boy looked down and nodded as she patted him condescendingly on the arm as he moved away. "Don't listen to her, Neville."

He looked to Hermione who had by now – had enough of the asinine ramblings as she smiled at him gently. "She really doesn't know what she is saying." Her remark made him smile as he nodded, a little more happier.

"Thanks Hermione" And moved to get his cup, she sat back and smiled but frowned as sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you. ... "

She glided past a scowling Hermione who glared as she went. "Lucky shot" She mumbled.

"Must have heard that Neville was an idiot from one of the other teachers… yeah that was it. She isn't really able to see the future" She told herself quietly before taking the cup Neville had brought back to her miraculously, undamaged.

Soon the class was full of students trying to drink the scalding tea before tipping the cup upside down. Hermione looked around to see a few blowing on their cups and looked down to her own, there was no way she was going to be drinking anything that woman gave her, knowing her she might have added something to it that caused the stupid pictures in the cup, or at least a hallucination to see them.

She glanced over to Neville who was just about finished with his cup before he put it down and turned to listen to something Dean was saying to him when she made her move leaning across, she emptied the contents of her tea into his before sitting back upright and pretended to be immersed in whatever it was Harry and Ron were saying as he looked back to his own only to discover it full again.

She studiously kept her attention elsewhere as he looked around confused at how it became full again she only glanced back in time to see him shrug and start on his second cup.

'Poor boy' she mused on watching him drink it down if nothing else then later when he started having funny turns, she would be the first to take him to the hospital wing, it was the least she could do before getting back to her own cup.

She listened to the other two as they looked at the book before back to the cups as Harry tried to work out Ron's. "Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross...that means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' - sorry about that - but there's a thing that could be the sun... hang on... that means 'great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy..."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," Ron muttered as they had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction. Hermione focused on her own cup but lost track again when Ron in turn did Harry's and she looked up. Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat, maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic...

He turned the teacup the other way up.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn... what's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some... and there's a" He turned the cup again, "That looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..."

On hearing their snorts of laughter, Professor Trelawney whirled around to face them. "Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counter-clockwise. "The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy." She stopped as another snort had her looking sideways.

"Everyone knows that" Hermione spoke earning herself another narrowed eyed stare. "Doesn't take even the most watered down of seers to know about Harry and Vold-"

"Do not, speak his name!" She all but shrieked making some of them cover their ears. She was so upset at the mentioning of his name she didn't even take note of the thinly veiled insult sent her way as she stared at the younger girl who was sitting back in her seat.

"…Fine. You know who, then"

Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Snarky yes, but never with venom and outright insults before. It seemed she really didn't like this teacher. The older woman gave her one last look before getting back to the cup in her hand.

She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," Ron sheepishly mumbled. "The skull... danger in your path, my dear..." She ignored the muttered 'Obviously' coming from the side of her as everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed, causing a few around her, Ron and Hermione included – to wince slightly as the younger girl tried everything in her will power not to reach down for her wand and outright hex her like she had been itching to do since the moment she sat down.

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy no it is kinder not to say... No... Don't ask me..." Hermione sat back all the way in her chair, arms crossed as she scoffed in utter disdain for the teacher who was playing the overly dramatic.

"What is it, Professor?" Dean Thomas spoke as at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around the trio's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened,

"You have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked, bewildered. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen - the worst omen - of death!"

Harry's stomach lurched as this time Lavender did clap her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had, by now, had more than enough of all the transcendental nonsense as she sighed loudly from her seat.

It had the desired effect as slowly a few of them turned to her to see her fractious expression before she spoke.

"It's an imaginary picture of a dog – in a cup of empty tea leaves" She sat up a little on seeing their slightly shocked expressions. "I mean come on how naive do you have to be to fall for something as ridiculous as that!"

No one spoke still as they looked at her, Lavender with slight scorn, Neville with confusion and Dean along with Seamus grinning before she turned to Harry who was still trying to work all of what he had been told into something of sense.

"The only thing this lesson has taught anyone is to not drink tea from cups that contain pictures of dogs for fear they may rise up and bite you!"

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future." Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. From her seat across the younger girl as she looked back to the cup and muttered,

"Just like your Mother"

That had her attention as she sat up straighter, her entire attention focused on the woman in front of her as she replied quietly. "I am sorry. What was that?"

The older woman looked back to her, a little surprised at having been heard before fixing her glasses. "I was merely pointing out that like your Mother, you to seem to share the same reluctance to allow the inner eye that is so very clearly foggy, in your family, to see clearly and open up the vision of your future." She looked back to Hermione who was seething.

"I was making a point, that just like herself back when she was in school. She too didn't take well to the art and she has, without a doubt – evidently told you to do the same."

No one spoke as they alternated between looking at the teacher who was sitting with an air of self-righteousness – to Hermione who was glaring with unbridled rage at the older woman, they must have sensed her anger as Neville shuffled away only to move back as fast as he could, along with a few others when she suddenly rose from her seat.

Still not speaking but also never taking her gaze from the older woman she bent down and reached for her bag, before taking a few slow steps closer to her as a small path was hastily made allowing her to pass, she still didn't speak as she went to pass her chair but stopped next to it as within speaking distance but not wanting to look at her, faced the way of the door.

"You may call it clouding of the inner eye. But I call it useful advice from a person whose had the unfortunate experience of putting up with such delusional and neurotic stupidity that comes from someone as pretentious as you."

Nearly everyone's jaws had been dropped in the class as they looked at the younger girl who was steadily growing in her rage at the teacher who had taken to sitting as far back in her chair as possible. They had never seen her like this and it was only first lesson. With some gasping they watched as she bent down so she was a little closer to her ear as she whispered her next part.

"Besides. Out of the two of you, she is the only one with real standing in this school, the one who is more respected and admired." She stood back up straighter taking her last few seconds in the class to look down at the older woman who was trying as hard as she could to keep her breathing even, utter contempt clear on her face.

"So yes, if that means me not doing so well in this class, then that's something I'll gladly take because at least I'll know to have listened to an actual teacher and not anymore ramblings from the school's novelty joke!"

The last few words were spat with venom as she made her exit from the room. Everyone watched as she moved stealthily to the small trap door as it opened which was a good thing as she felt like kicking it and disappeared leaving the rest in shock.

Eventually the older woman calmed herself enough to speak. Though she was slightly shaken as she did. Her hand still on her chest. "I think we will leave the lesson here for today... please pack away your things"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Their minds all on the girl who had nearly hexed their teacher if her body language was something to say and realized that they would have to see her again as it was Transfiguration next. They left the room their thoughts still on what had happened as they made the trip down after her, each step filled with trepidation.

* * *

**Hope you all liked, :D**


	7. Mind Over Mouth

**Thank you to all that commented, and thank you all for the ideas. Been mulling over them and in the next chapter... I think, you can all see which one it might be.**

**Anyhoo hope you all enjoy and as always - Don't own Harry Potter, nor anything to do with Sigmund Freud.**

**:D**

* * *

Minerva was busy setting up for her next class which she had been pleased to find was her third years. Hermione had been bugging her to try something more advanced for this year's subject, and as much as she wanted to give in knowing just how good she was, she had a curriculum to abide by and so told her no.

The small mutters out in the hall told her they were waiting and not being one for tardiness. She waved to the door as it opened, waiting for them to come in she frowned a little when none of them did and so was about to move to see what was holding them when she stopped mid walk as the first one in the class – happened to be the first one she had been wondering about.

Hermione didn't bother saying anything. She went right past bypassing the older woman who had been about to say hello, instead was left with her mouth open slightly as she watched the younger girl make her way to the second row of the desks – something she rarely did which. That straight away had her suspicion's up and watched as she flung her bag to the floor and moodily sat in her seat.

Wondering what had just happened. She remained in her spot just watching until movement by the door had her turning to find the others now following suit. With more confusion she eyed the rest as they made their way into the room – slowly and timidly take their seats. She took note of the fact that no one seemed to be sitting near Hermione much less wanting to be on the same row even Harry and Ron, when they got to class, seemed hesitant to take the chairs next to their friend.

That told her all she needed to know. That and they had Divination first thing. It really didn't take a genius; she sighed and made her way back to the front. It may not have taken a lot to know that something – and judging by the way Hermione were sat, coupled with nobody wanting to be near her – she had something to do with it, she just wished that she might have waited until at least the second week before failing in her promise of being nice.

She made her way to the top of the class and waited until they were all facing her before she began.

"Welcome back. I trust you all had a nice holiday?"

She gave a fleeting glance around room taking a few nods and mumbles before moving on, it wasn't in her schedule to ask any more than that and so proceeded to get on with the topic at hand as she fixed them with her well-known start of lesson look.

"This year we shall be looking at the art of switching. Can anyone tell me what switching is?"

She looked around the room as everyone stayed silent. It shocked her to find that not one person had offered her an answer, and even when most of the looks turned slightly to the left to the only person who would have known from instinct. Even then she still got nothing as Hermione had placed her head on her arms and refused to speak, looking to the front without the barest of movement.

"Seriously, no one in here – a third year class, can give me an answer?"

A few shifted in their seats uncomfortably as her gaze pierced them. It was the first day back and so for a lot of them the concept of learning over the break wasn't an option. Only now since they had returned did they bother to even look at a book – they also had the school encyclopaedia in their class who not only knew everything, answered the questions before they could – or wanted to – saving them from being called upon.

But now that she was in a mood, they had no doubt she already knew the answer, but was refusing to give it. It had been left to them to actually have to think – which was what had them screwed.

Minerva was speechless. She gazed around the silent room in disbelief. Making their discomfort all the more stifling the more she looked at them. "Are you telling me? That out of a class of twenty, not one of you have the answer to as something as easy as telling me what switching is?"

Her shock was slowly fading – replaced with derision as she turned to the two boys who had dared take the seats – two over mind, but who were sitting next to the moody girl.

"Mr Weasley"

Ron snapped his head up, surprise clear on his face at having been called on first as she looked at him. "Perhaps you could give it a go and explain to the class what Switching might be?"

The tall boys sat stumped, his mouth opening a few times before closing as his mind went blank. It actually had been focused on anything other than the lesson and it was showing in the form of the redness that was creeping up his neck and face which she took as a sign that he didn't know and was becoming embarrassed on having the attention directed at him and so shook her head a little before turning to Harry.

"How about you, Mr Potter"

The dark-haired boy gazed at her with more guilt. He hadn't been able to study as much as he would have liked and never got the chance to look at his Transfiguration book as he smiled sheepishly at her and muttered.

"No, sorry Professor" Knowing it had only further disappointed the older woman who sighed again. She had never been more ashamed of a class as she had right now, if she had known that it was going to be bad first day back and dreaded to fear how bad it was going to get the further the year went – she would have made it mandatory for them to do the homework she would have surely given over the break.

Closing her eyes, she turned to the only person who she knew would have the answer. Just from her posture alone it was easy to see the younger girl was in no mood to neither speak nor give any sort of inclination she had acknowledged anyone's existence. But she needed to get on with the lesson and so if she wanted any of them to know just what it was they were going to be learning about she had to ask.

"Miss McGonagall?"

She waited a few seconds, in silence for her to turn her head and look her way. To her annoyance – she didn't and so spoke again. "Miss McGonagall."

The second time was more successful – just. As Hermione slowly turned her gaze from the wall to the older woman her face a picture of silent calm but the storminess in her eyes was clear to see as Minerva coughed a little.

"Perhaps you could be kind enough as to tell the rest of your class whose knowledge it seemed, has become somewhat lax over the holidays. Just what Switching is?"

More awkward shuffling occurred after her harsh berating as Hermione gave her a single once over – still never speaking. Until finally she sighed and replied in a dry, bored tone

"Switching is another sub-type of transformation magic. One of four in the overall art, a physical feature from one of the two targets is switched with that of another, for example – a table and chair can be switched – so the table becomes the chair and the chair, table. Hence its name, it also had to be performed simultaneously in order for it to work."

Minerva smiled as she gave her a small nod. She was pleased that someone had actually bothered to pick up a book over the holidays even if she was there in the same room when she did, before turning to the rest

"I hope you all got that because I won't be asking again." She knew that Hermione had gone back to brooding at the wall and so wouldn't be receptive to another question – not that she was going to make her as it was the rest she was angry at. Her pointed look had the rest scrambling to write down the other girls answer as she waited a few minutes before moving on. She had them split into pairs practising the spell as she watched them move to sit next to their friends or people who might be able to help as Ron latched on to Harry.

The dark-haired boy looked to his other friend who was still sat on her own as no one had been brave enough to want to go near her, not even Neville – who was in dire need of the help went over to ask her though she was the only one out of them all who had the most chance of getting it right first time.

For the most part though Hermione hadn't even noticed that anyone had moved, much less take offence that no one wanted to go near her, which was fine seeing as her mind wasn't on the topic at hand, her gaze was still focused on the wall – her thoughts back in the small, stuffy room which held the other woman.

Who did she think she was? Telling her that she had no proper capacity for magic seeing as she couldn't be bothered staring at an empty cup. The whole subject had no worth and she wasn't deluded enough to actually waste her time on something that was still talked about as being nothing more than a fantasy for the near squibs and no hopes. Anger seeped through her veins at the thought of that woman being a few mere levels up and was still walking around… moving.

What gave her the right to insult her and her family and get away with it? Did she think it going to be a regular occurrence… that she could make remarks like that and think that just because her status as a teacher, she was safe?

No.

She would have to come up with a way… something that wouldn't point back to her, but one way or another, Professor Trelawney had made her last prediction.

Sighing she returned her focus back to the lesson and slowly sat up, she glanced around the room quickly seeing the paired up students before a shadow in front of her had her looking to see the older witch standing in front of her.

"Are you ok on your own?" She asked knowing that she had no choice seeing as there was no one left. Hermione nodded and retrieved her wand from her sleeve.

"I do better without being hindered anyway."

Minerva bit her top lip slightly; she really hated seeing her on her own. Like a kid without friends, but it wasn't that Hermione was friendless – it really was her attitude. Something she would have to speak to her about.

"Ok, you remember the spell?" The other girl nodded, "I'll leave you to it"

The lesson didn't go as bad as she had feared. Granted none had gotten hang of the spell save for the girl who had given them the answer, she had been right when she said having a partner only slowed her down when she come out as the first to master it. Harry faired a little having managed to change one in spite of having Ron as his partner.

Neville – who had partnered with Ernie, had failed miserably. Somehow having managed to get his table to attack him… how she hadn't a clue and frankly didn't want to know as she pulled out her wand and changed the table back to its inanimate state letting the poor boy breathe, as the rest of class packed their things away as the lesson came to an end.

She watched as the rest slowly trickled out one by one eager to get to break before the next class as she called out to them. "Remember, I want a two feet explanation and description on the properties as well as the results of the switching spell!"

She chuckled at the chorus of groans that accompanied them leaving as she noticed from the side Harry and Ron lingering. She turned to them as they saw her before looking to Hermione who had once again returned to her morose staring at the wall before nodding to the door.

"You two are better of waiting outside. Or going to take what break you have before the next lesson"

They looked at her for a second before nodding. Harry tugged on Ron's robe and pulled him to the door as it shut behind them once they had left leaving them alone. She waited until the door had shut completely before turning to the younger girl.

"Really?"

Hermione looked up from her spot, brooding to see the unimpressed look the older woman was giving her and sat up straight.

"In my defence. That woman is a complete idiot."

"Hermione" But the younger girl shook her head. "No... You didn't see her, mum. You didn't see the absolute shite she was spouting."

Minerva whirled around shocked at the usage of the word, "Hermione!" The other girl looked to her,

"What"

"What do you mean what? Where did you learn a word like that?" Hermione pursed her lips for a moment before shrugging. "When we went to Edinburgh… overheard someone say it"

"Well regardless of where you heard it you'll not be saying it again you hear me" She gazed sternly at her as Hermione sighed before nodding. Minerva moved to the table and sat next to her, "Look I am not asking you to like her because Merlin knows that woman tries even the most saintly of people's nerves… and her beliefs are well - not for the most… there not…"

She glanced to the other girl and saw the knowing smirk adorning her face before a scowl appeared over her own. "Oh alright, the woman is infuriating and can push the limits of anyone with an ounce of common sense"

She had to hide her smirk at the snort that escaped the younger girl's mouth.

"That saying. She is a teacher at this school and as long as she is then you need to be mindful of what you say, regardless of what you may think." She turned her head to see a mimicked version of her unimpressed look as she took one of her hands that was on her lap and held it in her own.

"No matter what you think. Can I trust you to keep it to yourself… at least out of earshot if you really have to say something?"

It wasn't like she had much of a choice. She had promised to be nice and she had broken it, it wasn't like she was willingly trying to be mean it was just everyone annoyed her, if they weren't so bloody stupid then maybe her tolerance for them would be higher than what is was now – but as it was she just had to try harder to be kinder.

So nodding she couldn't help but feel a bit happier at seeing the smile on her Mothers face as she leaned in to rest her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Thank you, my dear, I know how taxing some people are and so just knowing that you are trying makes me happy."

She didn't say anything merely nodded her head and was content to just sit there but sounds outside alerted them that Harry and Ron had actually waited outside for her and so she stood from her seat. She gathered her bag from its place by her seat and turned back to the older woman.

"So, see you at dinner?" Hermione nodded and gave her one last hug before being sent on her way for what was left of break as she made her way out to find both boys leaning against the wall opposite the door.

You ok?" Ron asked as she stopped in front of them she nodded and smiled. "Yeah just a little misunderstanding…Trelawney before nothing really" He nodded before looking to them

"So where to now?"

Not really knowing they ended up outside in the courtyard sitting on the stone benches. As she took a book she had been reading out of her bag. "Anything good?"

She looked up to see Harry staring at the book in her hands as she lifted it slightly to show him the cover and his eyes widened a little in surprise as he took in what it was.

"Sigmund Freud?" She smiled and nodded. "Studies on Hysteria, I didn't know you knew who he was" Hermione looked at him.

"He's Muggle" Her eyes narrowed slightly on hearing him say that as she placed her finger in the page and set it on her lap before looking at him. "Of course I do… granted I only found some of his books whilst shopping in Edinburgh and then read up on him a few months ago, I find him a very interesting person to learn about"

He nodded at her explanation but she felt like she hadn't fully made her point. "Plus you're forgetting one thing, Harry."

"What's that?"

"I like to learn… to read, whether or not that person or subject might be Muggle of magical" She stared at him waiting for his response as he gave her a small smile. He turned back to Ron who had started talking about something or another leaving her to get back to reading her book before they had to make a move to the next lesson as they trudged back into the castle.

They were extremely glad to find tat – on reaching the dungeons – Snape wasn't in and so the lesson had been cancelled allowing them two hours free as they quickly turned and all but ran back to the surface as Hermione split off from them and made her way back to the common room. She had been eager to read her books more and so on reaching fat lady's picture she quickly made her way inside and to the shared dorms.

Throwing her bag down she glanced around to find Crooks wasn't around so guessed he was off on is travels as she slumped on the bed and shuffled until she was leaning against the headboard as she pulled the book out again and to the page she had left off at.

Since learning about the Muggle man who had dedicated his life to the study of the mind – ultimately coming to be known as the founding father of psychoanalysis, it had attracted her attention and so had bought a few books of his for some light reading for the nights when she couldn't sleep.

To say he was fascinating was something of an understatement – the man was a genius. She had eagerly read through the first book within three days, moving on to the second straight after. The things he had come up with amazed her, and it was times like that she felt like taking a trip to the Slytherin common room and hitting the purebloods around the head with the books describing Muggle achievements.

There had been an agenda as to why she had these books, the brain on a whole – was something to be studied in her eyes, she found it both ironic and amusing that she had found a subject she enjoyed learning about and once more it involved the mind, not in the same way as it were used in Divination which was probably why she liked it better, no more nonsense about inner bloody eyes in this or the others books – it was so complex and she couldn't help but get sucked into how it worked, she wanted to learn all she could about it and so on coming across the books she had to have them.

She had also, been experimenting – another thing that had garnered her interest was spells – how they worked and how to create them which was what she had been reading up on those times in the garden and in the company of Addie as he was the only one to know she had researched and writing up on how to make her own which she was determined to succeed at… she just couldn't help but think something was missing, something important that would add to the components of what information she already did have.

Sometime later a small pressure on her stomach had her waking as she looked around wondering what it was and found herself face to nose with a furry, whiskered one as Crookshanks had jumped on her waking her up as he returned for his afternoon nap.

She sat up straighter as he perched on her lap and idly wondered what time it was, she glanced at the small clock on her side drawer and nearly choked, it was almost time for next lesson. Meaning she had slept for those two free hours and then most of lunch. She looked back to the cat that was brushing up against her body as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes and hurriedly placed him on her pillow as she stood up.

Snatching up her bag she riled through and pulled out her timetable. Looking down she saw that they had care of magical creatures – something new… that also meant getting that horrid book she had come to know about on opening the box given to her and almost getting jumped by the arachnid looking hardback as it tried to make its escape.

She shut the lid back over and was all for burning the disgusting looking thing but knew that if she did that then not only would it be burning a book – something akin to heresy n her eyes though it was hideous, Hagrid – who had given it to her would take it personally and so would her Mother and so had kept it locked safely away in her trunk as she reached in for it and gingerly pulled it from its confines.

The box rattled as the creature book inside felt itself being moved and she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sounds it made before shrinking it and placing it in her robe bag as she threw on her cloak and made for the door, with it being a new lesson it made her both excited and apprehensive about what it was they would be learning. Having spent time with the large man – she had come to slowly realize that all things big - not including himself was what he liked best and so with that knowledge in mind, and with it being his first day teaching – he would want to make a good first impression.

She made her way out of the tower and back down the stairs on her way outside. She just hoped that whatever it was he did have planned; it wouldn't be something that could, in his tendency to get over excited, backfire on him as it had done in the past – Norbert being just one example.

But they would just have to wait and see as she slipped out the large double doors and into the courtyard, she smirked a little as she thought about this new lesson compared to that of her first and already hated one with the dramatic bug woman hidden in her tower, as she saw a few other Gryffindor's who were making their way down to the class.

Even with books that tried to cause bodily harm which left little doubt about just what the new subject held for them during the coming year with a half giant who thought super-sized was super cute. She couldn't help but think this lesson already had beat Divination even with the slight unease she felt.

And nobody needed a crystal ball to realize that.


	8. Ferrets And Hippogriffs

**Let me just say how** **very sorry I am for the lateness of this, though it is rather a sad tale.**

**my laptop...my poor, sweet laptop, is dead. :'( it was a sad sad day for me, sad day indeed.**

**And so in order to be able to even attempt to finish this I had to suck up and plead with my sister to borrow hers...never let it be said there is only so much housework in the world, if that's the case then whoever said it haven't been to hers.**

**Anyhoo it paid off, as I have it and the result... new chapter, :) so I hope you all like and enjoy reading.**

**I own nothing of HP.**

* * *

Coming to a stop at the end of the bridge she let out a small sigh at the sight of the familiar green and silver coloring's which told her the class they were sharing with was with Slytherin. She closed her eyes imaging the little gang of snakes and the trouble they would be to cause as she started moving down the steps, up ahead she could see the two figures of Pansy and Millicent as another sigh escaped her.

Why couldn't they have been stuck with another house? At least in Divination – no matter what she thought of the subject, they had the Ravenclaws to work with. With them all they had to put up with was the condescension of the house who valued brains over everything else… not like they had anything to be snobby about as the name above them all come grade day was one of the lion house.

And she just enjoyed rubbing it in their faces.

She made it down to the cabin where the rest had stood and waiting for the half giant man – turned professor, who had disappeared off somewhere. She looked around spotting the little group at the far end as she maneuvered her way through the scattered students until she came up behind an oblivious Ron who had been talking and waited.

"Yeah, Percy was being a git again and threatened to take points away…" He huffed moodily, "Just because the idiot doesn't have a sense of fun – where the hell is Hagrid? I mean surely – HOLY HELL!"

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus all laughed as Ron turned around intent on looking for the missing teacher only to jump back and drop his stuff when he came across Hermione who hadn't been there before and he didn't hear arrive. She looked down to the red-head that had nearly stumbled to the floor and let her gaze roam over him.

"What's the matter?"

The other boy held his hand to his chest and stared wide-eyed at her before letting out the breath he was holding. "Bloody hell, Hermione – where did you come from"

Her brow rose a little at the question which seemed - in her opinion - a waste of time to ask as she nudged her head in the direction of the large building behind them "The castle, Ron. Just like you did not too long ago"

The taller boy scowled as he was helped to his feet by Seamus before dusting off his shirt. "I meant how you got down here so fast. And so quiet… bleeding heart attack nearly." She shrugged her shoulders and looked around just as he did for the teacher as Ron quickly - once realizing she had looked away, turned back to the other boys, his momentary fright over and got back to his conversation.

"Right, you lot!"

A majority of the group jumped at the booming sound of the new voice that had sounded out around the wooded area as they turned to see the giant man at last make his appearance as he ambled to them with Fang, his faithful hound following. The little group of Gryffindor's could spy the massive grin he wore behind his fuzzy beard and all at once their slight fear that had festered in their subconscious, prickled.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" He called over stopping halfway as the rest looked at each other slowly. Harry and the other small group glanced at each other as Ron shrugged his shoulder before looking to Hermione who mimicked with a singular shrug before they made a move with the rest following as the class slowly approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

It was those words that had the three faltering slightly – their worry increasing ever more as they took in his statement. They knew what his idea of a 'great lesson' and it made them shudder, it involved large animals… very big animals, ones that liked to make meals of small humans. And so it had them wondering if instead of their books, maybe they needed their wands… just in case.

They followed as Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there. Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to see if anything might have hidden as she had more than enough of things jumping out at her and was silently ready to curse the larger man if that were indeed the case.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" He shouted out as they moved to form a small semi – circle "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

At his words, a mixed reaction occurred. A few mutters sounded as they jostled, a few – like Neville blanched at the thought of having to face something that almost ate him – Ron almost choked and held his bag that contained the book a little tighter, Harry frowned and once more Hermione just wanted to set the thing on fire as a cold, bored sounding voice cut the air, thankfully asking the question nobody felt like saying.

"How?" That had Hagrid turning back from looking inside the paddock, and back to the class.

"Eh?"

"I said how do we open our books?" Draco, for the first time speaking, asked again before reaching into his bag and pulling out the book that he had almost launched out of his window on taking it home as the rest followed his actions. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, and Ron, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags.

Hermione pulled hers out from her robes and used her wand to shape it back to its original form before tightening her hold as the box grew in her hands. She eyed the rest as they held the struggling books gingerly before removing the lid and grimaced slightly before reaching in and gripping the furry book and yanking it out. Her book, unlike the rest, didn't have any rope or belts binding it shut as Seamus noticed.

"Hey Hermione."

She looked over to him a little surprised that he had spoken as he nodded his head to her book. "How come yours isn't attacking… or trying to?" His comment had the rest looking to see the book though fidgeting in her hands, it didn't have anything restraining it down as she mused slightly before sighing and answered.

"Sticking charm"

Her answer had the boys stunned as they glanced back to the bound hardback and heard her speak again. "Couldn't find anything at the time so did the first thing that came to me." She frowned on looking to her hands as she took in the book for the first time. It was a horrid looking thing.

"Not sure what's going to happen once I take it off though"

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Said Hagrid, looking crestfallen as he gazed around the area the class all shook their heads.

"It wasn't like they came with instructions now was it" The words came before she could stop them and she bit her lip as the giant man looked to her, she could see the slight hurt in his eyes and mentally shouted at herself. To her left Harry and Ron gaped at her in slight disbelief whilst a few Slytherin smirked at her cutting remark.

The half giant continued to stare at her before slowly, shaking his head. "No… no, I guess you're right." He looked back to the class and smiled a little more.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em, look -" He took Dean's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. The others did as he did and slowly smiled as the books that had tried so hard to maim them, fell limp in their hands allowing them to breathe a little easier, she watched the boys do it to their books before looking back to her own and delicately, ran her finger down the furry spine.

It was like stroking her cat as she smiled in the resulting body shudder before it stayed motionless, allowing her to remove the sticking charm from its pages.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to an oblivious Lavender, who, startled at being addressed. Merely offered a weak smile back

"Oh, tremendously funny!" Malfoy snarked. "Really witty,"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spoke quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted his first lesson to be a success. "Righ' then," Said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread,

"So - so yeh've got yer books an' - an' - - now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on... "As he turned and moved out of sight leaving them alone.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco interjected loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated. Looking back to the blonde boy who turned his attentions to him for the first time that lesson – a sneer forming over his lips as he eyed the dark-haired boy,

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you, wouldn't want to get to close now would we. Who knows what will happen?" He gleefully replied as Ron made a move to him but was stopped by the bespectacled boy as he muttered to him quietly, a small squeal had them breaking concentration to look as she pointed to something that Hagrid was bringing back.

The man had a smile plastered on his face and the rest had stunned curiosity on theirs as he came closer with something that – if they didn't know magic existed, then it would have come out of a story book. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking.

Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" He roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren' they?"

Nobody dared move a muscle. All were too nervous and to focused on the creatures in front of them to do so as Hermione silently assessed them. Once you got over the initial shock of what they looked like – along with the sharp beak that looked just right for nabbing a hand, they were rather gorgeous, gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color; from stormy grey to bronze, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

Beautiful indeed

"Right – you lot, gather round come closer, that's it." He urged them forwards as they very slowly did as he asked, stopping just a little from the two as the Hippogriff turned his attentions to the class now having noticed them there.

"That's it – right now. Here we have Buckbeak." He said proudly stroking down the creatures large neck and slipping his fingers through the feathers. The animal shook slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch before opening them as Hagrid looked back to them.

"Hippogriffs… marvellous animals they are. But very easily offended, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs are, they're proud, don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in hushed whispers which left the three in front with a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait for the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, well – let's just see what happens first shall we?"

The bad feeling that Hermione had wasn't going away anytime soon. And with Hagrid babbling on more and more about sharp claws and pointy beaks, he wasn't doing anything to ease her worries. But he looked so happy doing what he loved best which was hanging round with animals – and sharing his knowledge. She also felt bad for speaking out before and so for the happiness of her friend, she pushed aside her slight unease.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

That saying. She had no intention of going anywhere near it and so was one of the first to move quickly back along with the rest. She watched as Harry, who clearly didn't get the silent message to act when he should have. Was called on as he jumped a little and looked up to see Hagrid smiling at him and turned to see the rest of the class now standing a few feet back. It dawned on him that they had sold him out and scowled at his friend's turned traitor's as Ron shrugged at seeing the unhappy look as he turned to Hermione who smiled apologetically and shooed him onward.

Realizing he wasn't escaping his fate Harry slowly turned back to face the half giant and half horsy animal as he smiled back weakly before shuffling over to them reluctantly. The rest watched on as he did so,

"Easy now, Harry, You've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..." He nodded a little and kept up his stare with the tall creature who was gazing at him with narrowed eyes, with his own eyes beginning to water, he desperately wanted to close them but he didn't. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it" Harry started moving back slowly and carefully but stumbled a little on a loose twig which snapped under his foot. The noise roused the animal's attention as it gazed at him. The rest behind him gasped under their breath as Ron, fearing for his friend and not realizing that it was the wrong person. His hand shot out and grabbed the nearest next to him.

Hermione had been watching carefully and was worried for her best friend, having almost bitten through her lip as proof when a hand grabbing hold of hers had her concentration broke and she looked down to see it captured by the bigger hand of the boy next to her, her eyes narrowed at the touch, it felt like an intrusion to her personal space as normally the only contact she could tolerate was that of the older woman's and the occasional hug or two.

This was neither.

So lifting her head to stare at her other friend who clearly hadn't known what it was he had done. She spoke quietly as not to cause a scene that might cause the Hippogriff to react.

"Get off"

Ron. Who was too busy staring at the scene in front of him only just heard the low but harsh tone at his side and so looked to see but pulled his head back a little – shocked at the look he was getting.

"What?"

A delicate brow rose as she carried on looking at him and lowered her head as he followed her movement to see – much to his horror, their joined hands. "I said, get off"

Yanking his hand back like it was him up next to the giant bird/horse he pulled away almost scolded as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just looked at his now free hand with wide eyes before quickly averted his gaze to the front again. Content that he got the message loud and clear she turned back to the front as to their relief Buckbeak had bowed back to Harry and was now allowing his to pet him.

Apparently that wasn't enough as a few minutes later Hagrid was hoisting a scrabbling Harry onto the Hippogriffs back before "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..." The dark-haired boy could only nod nervously as he held on to the large animal as Hagrid slapped his hind causing him to jolt sharply almost upheaving him. The rest of the class watched as he then took off across the ground before unfurling his wings and flapping them powerfully as he took off into the sky.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had dreaded; as he braced himself for a fall just as a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. He managed to hold on and push himself straight as Buckbeak came to a stop, the class watched as he successfully made the first trip before the rest broke into cheers.

Ron and Hermione – along with the rest of the Gryffindor's cheered their friend whilst the Slytherin at the back scowled that nothing went wrong as Harry joined the group again. Hagrid was beaming that his class was going well, that and nothing had gone wrong.

"Well done Harry!"

With that he went and got more from the paddock as he split them off to practice. Ron and Seamus had partnered with a brown one whilst Neville had been given his own – ran repeatedly back and forth from his as it didn't seem to be particularly forthcoming. Hermione – like Neville and been given her own to work with as she faced the Hippogriff which unlike Buckbeak who was a grey, this was a fully pure black with steely grey orbs as it looked at her.

She stood straight determined not to appear weak in front of what she could guess was one of the more bad-tempered creatures and idly wondered why it was that she had been given this as Neville had been given the pink – not that she would have wanted it but she had to wonder if Hagrid was annoyed with her for the earlier remark. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see the black beast bow his straight legs in submission to her.

She saw the movement from the corner and looked on – a little in surprise as she hadn't actually been focused on the task. She waited until it stood straight before doing the same before it made its way across to her, coming to a stop it looked down with its hard eyes before lowering his head and allowing her to reach up and pet it.

"Not at all what you seem are you?" She muttered as she ran her hand down the silky feathers, its closed eyes told her he was enjoying the contact and so used her other hand to stroke down his neck. She kept up to attention until a curdling scream had her stopping as she looked past the large animal to see a flurry of activity as Hagrid was there - with Buckbeak as he struggled to get him to back off.

Wondering what the fuss was about she looked at the others as some gasped again as they pointed to something on the ground, she followed their hands until she came across the Slytherin's and more to the point. Draco, the blonde was curled up on the ground whimpering as he held his arm which had huge slashes torn into the robe and coated with blood as the others in his little group crowded around him.

She watched as Pansy dropped down next to him tears pouring from her face which only furthered her theory of the other girl being more dog like than human as she looked after her master. The seriousness of the situation should have been enough to justify the nerves she had earlier but seeing the blonde haired boy, who had been nothing but a pain since the start – she felt like it was well deserved and so saw no need to get as worked up as the rest had done.

Instead she turned her attention back to the animal in front of her as it had clamored for her to stoke it some more and so resumed her earlier efforts leaving the rest to tend to what she thought was nothing but a lesson he needed to learn. Hagrid scooped the injured boy up and hurried with him out of the clearing and to the castle leaving the rest behind which – after ten minutes they realized that the class had been dismissed.

Gathering their bags Harry and Ron quickly looked around for their friend only to find her still standing next to the black Hippogriff, they watched as she without a care. Carried on running her hand down the front of his glossy coat and moved over, part out of fear that seeing Buckbeak attack that this one to might do something and the other out of disbelief that she hadn't even cared about what had just happened.

"Hermione what you doing!" Ron asked as he and Harry got closer, this was the wrong thing to do as the black Hippogriff broke off the contact and turned staring at the two boys who had come uninvited, Harry seemed to see it first and grabbed the back of the red head's robe causing him to halt.

"Harry, what?" The other boy shook his head and nodded to the large animal that had been watching them. He seemed to notice then and moved back next to his friend but looked over to his other one who was on the opposite side of the Hippogriff.

"Mione you coming"

He looked nervously to her before back to the large creature that still never took its eyes off them and making him swallow in discomfort. She nodded and as Harry picked up her bag she lifted her hand to get the Hippogriff's attention once more.

"Are you going back to the others" She muttered so that only it could hear her as it looked into her eyes. They never broke gaze until at last it gave somewhat of a nod making her smile. She lifted her hand to its face stroking it once more before it turned and moved away. They watched it – still with caution as it made its way over to the paddock where it seemed the rest of the other Hippogriff's had gathered as she took her bag from Harry and they made their way out of the small clearing being the last ones to do so, and back towards the castle.

"So didn't you see what happened with Malfoy" Harry asked turning to her, he saw her nod her head and sniff haughtily before speaking. "I didn't see it – but I heard enough to the whiner to know that this isn't over"

The two boys looked to the ground now thinking on her words. It hadn't occurred to them that other than a wounded arm, he would get anything more out of it – but know that it came to them they knew that she was right. He was a prick, and knowing just what he was like Hagrid was in for a rough time once Lucius finds out.

"They wouldn't fire him would they?" Ron asked nervously as they entered the large double doors just in time to see Pansy running for the hospital wing and the rest making their way to the dungeons.

"They better not" Harry muttered as they went to the dinner hall, though none of them had any doubt that if called for – the rest of the snake house would make up some elaborate story to make sure that he did, or worse.

That they didn't like to think about.

"Well you can't say it wasn't an interesting first lesson" Ron said reaching for the bread rolls as they sat down. She rolled her eyes before taking the seat on the other side of Harry and pulled the tea-pot towards her as they were soon joined by the others from the class as they talked a little more about what happened, leaving her to her book which she had pulled out of her bag.

Soon after they retreated to the common room in order to do the homework they had been set by the Transfiguration teacher but the more they tried to concentrate the more they found their thoughts returned to the half giant man down near forest edge. All felt sorry for the man who just wanted his first day to go well – now he was most likely fearing the end of his new job, in the end they put their work away, the boys did Hermione had actually done it as they settled down.

Soon the tower was cramped with the masses of students returning and so deciding that they would visit the Professor whose fate was looking murky the next day. She bade them goodnight and made her way up to the bed dorms knowing that they should have thought positive thoughts in their friend's time of need, but the reality of it was as she got dressed, Malfoy would get his way.

She just dreaded to think that might entail.

* * *

**Once again very sorry**


	9. Potions, Runes And Time Turners

**Not much to say, thanks to everyone that reviewed... i thank you and here is the new chapter,**

**Happy reading,**

**Don't own HP.**

* * *

They didn't see Malfoy until the start of second lesson the next day in the hall all they could hear from their spots sitting on the Gryffindor table. Was the voice of Malfoy as he sat on the table behind them with the usual around him and then some as they all listened to his tale of his injury, the three scowled with each word he spoke be it pitiful as he simpered over his now healed arm, or malicious as he spoke against Hagrid and how his father had written to Dumbledore.

"Do you think it's true" Ron muttered as he placed a piece of toast on his plate. Harry shrugged, "You never know with that little creep so chances are he would have written home."

"Yeah but Dumbledore wouldn't get rid of him for that would he – I mean look at him" As he gestured to the blonde behind "He's practically healed and is milking it now, little git." Harry once again gave him a helpless shrug and got back to his eggs. Hermione had been sipping her tea and reading the paper not offering her opinion – she really didn't think it would be productive to waste her breath on something they all knew was going to happen, so instead just sat down and waited for them to let out the steam they had built up over Draco before speaking.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," He said, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. He turned back to his food furious that he was deliberately acting just so he could get pity. Meanwhile poor Hagrid was facing charges.

"What do we have next" He spoke his tone a bit sharp as Ron looked at his timetable. "…Double Potions – oh great" He put his table away and placed his elbows on the real one in front of him scowling. The talking had, at long last come to a slow but they still looked angry and the occasional profanity towards the blonde boy behind them slipped out. She looked at the large clock and decided that if they didn't want points taken off for being late – though it was a pointless endeavor seeing as points would be taken anyway – they needed to get going.

So folding her paper and placing it by her plate. She finished the last of her tea before standing; the movement had the boys to following her actions as they grabbed their bags as she picked up something from the table as they turned and was about to leave. They heard the injured boy's voice get louder on noticing them pass as Harry clenched his first. He saw the smirks plastered over the Slytherin's faces and was so close to punching them but Hermione, who had noticed - nudged Ron who put his hand on his shoulder in a bid to calm him though he would rather punch the idiot himself.

"Yes, well father has sent not only a letter to the headmaster, but also to the committee of the dangerous animal's department" The dark-haired boy turned back to see the smirk widen as Draco stared at him.

"Just leave it" She muttered as he flexed his closed hand and slowly turned away, just as they were about to leave she turned on her heel

"Malfoy" The blonde looked to her as did the rest of the group, "Catch"

Without waiting she threw what she had in her hand as it sailed towards him. His seekers reflexes kicked in, and without wanting it to hit him in his face he lifted both hands and caught it just before it could reach its target.

He lowered what he saw to be a bread roll and looked to her, still with his smirk at having foiled her plan only to find her own smirk on her face as it soon dawned on him what he had just done. He glanced around to find the Gryffindor's glaring at him and a few Ravenclaws who had been passing as they saw what happened and what he had done. He watched their expressions before turning his attention back to the three in front.

He glared as she smiled sardonically and gave a little mock bow as Harry, now with a grin plastered over his face – pulled the back of her robe as they left the seething group to the others in the hall and down to Potions.

"That was brilliant Mione" Ron said as soon as they left. He slapped her on the back missing the dark look she gave him as they descended the stairs. "Yeah that was good did you see his face?"

Harry gleefully exclaimed as they got lower and lower. She shrugged and hitched her bag a little. "Well it was only fair seeing as Buckbeak never got round to finishing him off… mores the pity."

Ron laughed as Harry smiled before coming to a stop outside the door which led to their most hated lesson. It was halfway through that Malfoy came in – he might have been showed up in the hall and proved that he had been faking in front of a few other students but it was Potions, and as his head of house was the teacher that gave him allowances like arriving late, as he made his way to the back.

He glared at the three in the middle before glaring at Hermione as he past. She sneered in return and got back to her Potion which was simmering and looked to the side to see the others two. To say their Potion was going badly would have been putting it nicely she peered over their cauldron – her nose wrinkling a little. She wasn't even sure there was ever been a colour like that before and was about to say something when the swift movement at the corner of her eye had her focusing on her own faster than he could catch her.

Snape glanced at the three as they worked at their station's with narrowed eyes, he was sure that the insufferable girl had been snooping on her friends concoctions and was about to help as it wasn't a secret they were awful. He watched them for a moment longer as they avoided his gaze and worked studiously as he bared his teeth a little at them before moving on to terrorize Neville.

He would humiliate them at the end.

She looked up a little to see his retreating back and let out a little breath. It was like he had in-built sonar that detected when any of them had messed up as he would always be lurking - stopping her from helping, Merlin knew they couldn't lose any more points than they already did in this lesson. She glanced over to Ron and saw what he was doing and froze a little.

The idiot clearly hadn't listened and had picked up the wrong ingredients. She saw him pick up the blood as he went to pour it in before she acted and he jumped a little as he felt it go flying from his hand and turned to see it land in hers.

"What the hell, Hermione?"

She held up the small vial in her hand as it sat in her hand before speaking. What is the Ronald?"

The red-head looked at her before her hand and shrugged, "Rat blood" She shook her head

"No Ron, this is lizard's blood" He looked at her again before shrugging. "So… what's the difference?"

Refraining hard from hitting him she placed the liquid down on the table and turned back to her own. Stirring it clockwise a few times before turning back to him "The difference – Ron – is one being successful and the other a trip to the infirmary with second degree burns" She looked to his Potion to see it still a weird pinkish – green with what looked to be a slight orange tinge to it and wondered how on earth he got that before turning back to him.

"It's also the loss of countless points if Snape knew which I'm pretty sure the git does so for everyone's safety and our chances of the cup this year, start again." She got back to her work and added the caterpillars leaving him to stare blankly for a minute.

"What do you mean start again? Do you know how long it took to make this?" She didn't look up from her work when she replied. "Not clearly as long as for one – it's not meant to be that colour"

She took a little glance at it and frowned. "Does that even exist?" He eyed his effort as she carried on.

"Also you never listen – it's clear from the ingredients you got as you seem to be trying hard to try to blow us up more than making something that's passable and I for one will not be helping nor willing to give that… thing, any more reasons to take more points. Neville already has that down so I'm telling you again Ron, make it again…right this time."

With that said she returned to her cauldron as both boys gaped at her open-mouthed. If they didn't know any better and knew just how much she hated him they would have thought her channelling the spirit of the greasy haired man at the top who was still scowling. He glanced at Harry's who wasn't faring any better and sighed before looking to get rid of his hard work only to find it already gone and looked confused.

"Just get on with it" He jumped again as her voice interrupted his musings before realizing she must have gotten rid of it before sighing and making his way back to the store cupboard.

"Harsh Mione" Harry muttered once he was out of ear shot and turned to see her shrugging as she chopped the daisy roots. "If he can't get it right first time then he really shouldn't be here, unfortunately it's mandatory and so if he has to be then I'm making sure he's getting it right. Sick of losing to that overgrown git"

He watched her silently for a moment before getting back to his Potion. He had a feeling that it was more to do with the blonde at the back who had made snide remarks since he came in and the fact that he had gotten their friend into trouble, and as he knew from experience – Snape wasn't one for being a bleeding heart when it came to the likes of animals and so had let the whole thing spiral as he sat back and watched.

It angered him to and so didn't step in any further when she berated their friend. She was right – they really couldn't lose more points and if they gave in and punched the ferret behind them then they gave him what he wanted, and so by making their Potion correct instead was sure to make him annoyed.

Unfortunately it didn't look like it was going in their favour, he looked at his and sighed. Snape was going to have a field day with his and glanced to Hermione's who had been perfect as it simmered.

"How do you do it?"

She lifted her head a little and turned to look at him. "Hmm"

"That… how do you get it so… better, and not mess it up." She didn't respond for a couple of seconds as she breathed in before speaking. "I pay attention Harry, it really is that simple." He didn't say anything just grinned and shook his head before getting back to trying to fix his now smoking Potion as he hurried to stop it from bubbling over.

At the end and with some fast acting on her part – she managed to get a bit of her Potion to Neville – who had been picked on to use as an example as his toad was on the line and he was fearing as his Potion was less than useless, they watched – Gryffindor with fearful glances and the Slytherin with their usual leers and mocking grins as Snape poured a little down his throat. They watched as a few seconds later, a wriggling tadpole was in his hand.

Much to his displeasure as the others cheered and the Slytherin were left disappointed as Snape – once he restored Trevor back to his form all but threw him back at Neville who used both hands to catch him as the rest picked up their bags and left on his instruction and didn't linger as they returned to the surface.

"Did you see his face?" Ron said gleefully as they emerged near the top, Harry smiled and laughed a little at the unhappy expression they had left the Potions master with – a first as they turned to ask Hermione but stopped on seeing she wasn't there. They frowned and searched the hallway for her but couldn't find her, they waited a little to see if she had gone back for some reason but when it was clear she wasn't coming, they looked at each other and shrugged before leaving.

On making their way out of the Potion room she had deliberately lingered a little, pretending to drop a book before noticing that they hadn't even looked back and so sighed before cutting off behind a tapestry, she pulled out the time turner, and twisted once and waited. A few seconds later and an empty corridor, she stepped back out. Looking around she saw neither hide nor hair of any of the class she just had and smiled before making her way to Ancient Runes.

Now this was a class she could get used to. She sat as always – first row along with Blaise Zabini, Pavarti Patail, a few other Slytherin who she knew but didn't bother with Terry Boot and a few other Ravenclaws. The class already had some of the smarter students in and so was only small compared to the other subjects which she found she liked as she listened to the teacher, who was in her eyes, far more respected in her eyes then that senile has- bin Trelawney.

She listened as the teacher went on to describe a little about the subject, what it entailed the books they would need to read and the expectations of what she wanted from them. She sat back and smiled at the no – nonsense teacher, yep – definitely could get used to it.

Once finished. She instructed them to take out their books as she pulled out her copy of Runes made easy, it was a beginner – like the lesson but she had already gone through it twice. She was itching to start the second but chided herself as she wanted at least one class to be surprising to her and if she read on then it would ruin it for her and so forced herself to read the first one again.

As she eyed the familiar page she was aware of a presence beside her and so looked to see Blaise. The Italian looked down to her and smiled. She took in his appearance before returning the sentiment – out of all the Slytherin boys she found irritating and had endless dreams about physically harming, she found – much to her surprise Blaise wasn't one of them instead, he was actually nice.

Decent to talk to, intelligent and charmingly funny, of course she took his flirting with only a small sense of seriousness as much as he was attractive to look at – to her - he wasn't, she was too focused on her studying to get involved with notions as encumbering as relationships and so didn't return his open attempts.

What she did get was a study buddy. And so without telling the other two who surely would have had words to say about it, she made it a weekly appointment where they would meet and study, the library was the best place seeing as it was the only place that seemed to have a natural repellent against either Gryffindor and so they could go there in peace. She found his views on his Slytherin housemate's to differ from his own and that – on her eyes, was what made his likable.

She indicated to the seat next to her and he smiled gratefully before placing his bag on the floor and pulling it out as he sat down. He got his own book out as they took a few minutes to settle down before speaking.

"And how are you today my little fiore?"

She rolled her eyes before opening her book. "As good as can be trying to keep hot-headed boys from jumping a certain blonde ferret when all you want to do is land the first punch" She wrote her name at the top of the parchment as he laughed loud before looking to the teacher who was looking at them suspiciously before telling them to keep it down as he leaned in closer.

"This blonde ferret… wouldn't happen to go by Draco would it?"

She looked at him pointedly before smiling and replied dryly, "Who else"

He picked up his quill before dipping it in his ink pot and wrote his name before speaking. "And why, my little fiore – would you want to resort to such violence?" She pulled her face lightly and gave him a fake sneer before responding.

"Why, do you ask? Let's see – he's conceited, arrogant, a slimy git whose got more money than sense and sees it as a means to bully his way to the top, shallow a pure-blooded bigot who deserves a lot more than just a simple scratch – why if I had my way he would have been cut into quarters and fed to the fire salamanders that Hagrid keeps behind his hut."

He said nothing as she stopped her tirade. She knew he was his close friend and for a second feared she went too far, but then realized that she didn't care and so got on with her work but not before seeing his lip curl into a grin and a small chuckle slip out.

"So pretty much how I feel everyday then"

She joined him on his giggles before keeping their heads down as the Professor looked to them once more before continuing their conversation. "Now Blaise, what a horrible thing to say about your friend" She saw the look he gave her and bit her lip as he pulled his chair closer.

"Wouldn't go that far my little amore… more like acquaintances who tolerate each other more than most in that place. The only things you have in our house are lackeys, point Greg and Vincent"

It took her a minute to figure out who they were as she remembered it was Crabbe and Goyle. It shocked her that they had names and didn't realize that until he pointed it out. She had been so used to calling them everything under the sun that their names simply never came to her,

"Willing participants like Pansy and some other girls who hang on and don't let go," She looked to him as he stared back. He lifted his brow when her face remained blank until it hit her and she reared back a little – her face twisted into a grimace.

"Seriously" He nodded solemnly, "Purebloods may like the girls to wait until marriage – which they do, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun beforehand" She held up her hand to stop him mid flow as she bit her lip to try to stop the dry heave that was about to happen. He watched amused as she battled her stomach before shivering a little.

"That was mean Blaise Zabini," He tried to look innocent but her next response had him snorting.

"Urrgh… pictures of that girl – I already have trouble believing she's anything more than 50 percent pug, and so… images – it's like a care of magical animal's lesson on mating, I'm not getting any sleep tonight you jerk"

He held up his hands laughing as she punched him. "It's not my fault you pictured it, do you think I like it any more than you." It was her turn to snort as he nudged her side

"And pray tell – what was that for" She finished writing her sentence before placing her quill on the scroll and leaned back in her chair, "You my good sir, are about as innocent as Sirius Black and so do not sit there and tell me that you haven't gone near her without doing anything."

He tried, he was silent as she finished talking but the look he got had him smiling slowly as a not so clean smirk graced his features and she scowled. "See – disgusting."

"I'm simply a boy – if I have to be tied down in later life - who's to say I can't enjoy my free time" She had to concede to that… though she really didn't want to picture that. The good thing about being half blood was that when it came to things such as marriage, her Mother wouldn't dare make arrangements for her to marry someone for anything other than her own happiness. Being a pure blood sucked, they may brag and go on about how great they are but really, and when it came to life choices of their own in later life, they really were screwed.

So and not saying she agreed with them –could understand their… arrangements of their own. What parents didn't know won't hurt them

"Exactly my little flower" She rolled her eyes again.

"And lastly you have acquaintances like Malfoy, whose money and stature go beyond their sense of morals of even sense. If you want to get anywhere in this world then you need to build contacts from the start – Draco is one of the most inconsiderate and stuck up his own arse, wankers I have met. And if it weren't for his parents and their influences than I wouldn't give my time of day to him, but he's good for public show, once you know them you're in."

She hummed her response neither agreeing nor disagreeing, oh she agreed about him being a prick fully. It pleased her to find that not all Slytherin fawned after the Malfoy heir and her respect of the Italian grew, but she couldn't say she agreed with him being good for public show. He was in the first rise of Voldemort and though he claimed ignorance to the whole thing. He threw money at those greedy enough to take it and walked with his slimy demeanour intact.

Though there were those that didn't believe him…Harry and Ron for starters, herself, Dumbledore and more. But Harry didn't have standing with the ministry at such an age…Ron's family were nothing but jokes and his own dad low on the rank so didn't have much of a say, Dumbledore – though Fudge constantly sent him letters pleading advice and basically how to do his job, when it came to matters such as the dark wizard he was as deaf and blind as that mouse she saw in the pet shop.

They didn't have as much of an influence in the Ministry as Lucius did. His money reached everywhere and so nothing got past him for very long, his name went high and so if you were in the family's inner circle then – as tainted as it was with the dark arts and Voldemort, you pretty much did have a much easier life.

She frowned and shook her head. He watched as she picked up her quill again. "Be that as it may, nothing in life that is easy is worth having. So if that pretentious prick want's to hide behind and use his daddy's money to drift through life, then good for him"

He smirked at her little rant as she dipped her nub in the ink and started writing again. "I just sincerely hope that his life is a miserable and unfulfilled as he has made a majority of the students here." She sniffed a little before ending the last words of the paragraph. Blaise still held his smirk but didn't respond as he finished the last of the work before the bell went and the teacher told then to pack away.

She put away the essay they had been given before heading to the door with the Italian still in tow as they went out to find another Slytherin waiting. "Daphne"

The other girl turned and smiled at the two as they made their way down the hall. Another of the snakes that Hermione found she could get along with was Daphne Greengrass, she and her younger sister actually were rather very nice and not the cold, stuck up people they were perceived to be, if anything that honor went to Hermione as they moved down the flight of stairs.

"Are we still on for the library today?" She asked the other girl as Hermione hitched her bag a little higher, she nodded and smiled just as they got to the bottom where they split off as the two said goodbye to her and went to next lesson. She watched them go before cutting down another small alleyway back to the dungeons to the place she had left the boys and pulled out the time – turner, she spun it forward once again and waited.

The bell rung in the background signalling lunch and she smiled and left her hidden spot hurrying to catch up to them as they made their slow ascent up the stairs. "What d'you think?"

She tilted her head a little as Harry turned back to look at her, "Sorry what?" He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and repeated the question as she smiled and agreed as they came out into the large main hall and over to the over side as they made their way inside and on to lunch. She spied the two Slytherin who she had just seen moments before as they subtly smiled their hellos as the three sat down on the other table.

She glanced around to find that both sets of students from very two different classes had seen her both that second lesson and both none the wiser, smiling she settled down and pulled the tea towards her and she turned to join the conversation.

Having the time turner was going to be easier than she thought.


	10. Boggarts And The Final Piece

**Two chapters in two days - you lucky people, nah I was just bored.**

**Plus I am not going to be able to put it up or write tomorrow...50's party, never been to one and I am curious as to what it will entail. Either way no chapter tomorrow new one tonight.**

**Hope everyone likes and I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione never had any notions that her time in school was going to be anything but plain sailing. As it was she had been fortunate enough to have had somewhat of an easy time – the Philosophers stone and chamber with the Basilisk aside. Everything else had been fairly straight forward, she wouldn't go as far as to say she was arrogant when it came to the fact that as far as being regarded as one of the popular students as she knew that even without the masses of friends or how well liked she was, she were considered popular for just being herself – not the fact she was a teachers daughter, but for the fact that she liked to be alone more often than with friends.

The mystery factor was a very intriguing thing and she enjoyed watching people try to work her out.

But the first sign that foretold any discord among her friends appeared the week that broom came. And it just so happened their center for their ire were aimed at her, it was surprising to say the least seeing as more often than not it was her own that the rest saw but it had to happen sometime and people around were curious as to see the two boys on the giving end and not the other side.

It fascinated them and so they had all taken to watching ever since it had taken root those few weeks ago. And watched the seeds grew into finally blooming into full-blown fallout between the three.

Since he had given himself away at the breakfast table, Draco had no choice but to take the sling off seeing as people from different tables had seen him and no amount of denying it would work in his favor, not even Snape – who didn't give a damn – would be able to help and so had begrudgingly removed the bandage but not before throwing it at a passing first year Gryffindor who jumped when it landed on him and scurried away amid jeers.

They had that day – the first defense class of the year, and he had sneered at the fact that it was with the shoddy Lupin. He mocked the man with his tatty clothing and his poor possessions – the man was a joke and he made it known when the other man finally made his way into the room and faced the front smiling as he did.

"Good afternoon," He said. But stopped when he heard a derivative snort from the Slythrin side

"Would you please put all your books back in your bags today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." A few curious looks exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me" Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet – she sighed and placed her bag further under the table and slowly got up, she had just gotten comfy and so moving now annoyed her but nevertheless followed the rest and Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

The poltergeist didn't notice them standing behind him until he had finished – he turned the right way broke into a large grin and then into song. "Loony, loopy Lupin, Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin"

She leant against the wall knowing it would be some time before he ended. He did like to go into detail when showing his normal amount of respect for teachers and sighed. Why for the life of her didn't Dumbledore just get rid of the irritating Specter, it would have made life a lot easier for them on a day-to-day basis but she had to silently admit on remembering the water balloons he threw at passing Hufflepuffs when it had snowed, he was good comedic value if nothing else.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch – the caretaker, - bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, everything else around him. She scoffed, who cared if he couldn't get his brooms? The git deserved everything he had coming to him. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, just like they knew he wouldn't she eyed the teacher who just stood there and silently mulled over his slight smiling expression.

Though the post of DADA was cursed – and those who took it lasted only a year she had to wonder just how naïve this Lupin was if he thought by smiling at the resident menace was going to get him to stop, he really thought that then a year was looking too long.

"This is a useful little spell, he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely." When had he taken his wand out? He raised it to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" Pointing it at Peeves, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing as he did leaving the hall empty. A small chatter broke out accompanied by the loud Dean Thomas as he spoke his amazement.

"Wicked, that was cool sir," Lupin merely smiled nodded his head and proceeded to the door, as she pushed off the wall and made her way after them. "Inside, please," Opening it and standing back the staffroom – as it turned out to be was a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. And judging by the little intakes of breath and the paling of Neville who came to a sudden stop, it was the only teacher who could make milk even colder than it what is was.

Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were gleaming and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape cut in, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned back to them – his smile more menacing and spoke. "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class has Neville Longbottom. I would recommend you not to entrust him with anything difficult."

Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would aid me with the first stage of the lesson and I am sure he will perform it admirably." She had looked from Snape to Lupin to Neville and had to give credit – he may not have tried to, but if he was in competition to see who could make the poor boy faint first then he was gaining fast of the other teacher.

Snape didn't say anything merely smiled cruelly and left the room with a snap of the door,

"Now, then," He said, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As he went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," He said to them as a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "Nothing but a Boggart in there" Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively, as Hermione did to with rapt attention.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces, Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

He looked around the class before adding. "So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what is a Boggart?"

Hermione – now more interested in the lesson was about to speak when another beat her to it. ""It's a shape-shifter; it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." She spun around to see the taunting smirk of Malfoy as he finished the question and smirked at her, a few people who had done the same muttered to each other as Harry and Ron looked from one to the other, she narrowed her eyes before turning back, if he thought he could try to up her in questions then let him – she would show him when it came to applying those into practice.

Getting back to the lesson he smiled at the blonde before addressing them. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Neville gulped and paled again as Harry patted him on the shoulder, Hermione however had perked up somewhat as she listened to him. Something he said had garnered her attention and short of seeing it – she had to keep watch before it came to her fully.

"This means," On choosing to ignore Neville's 'mall sputter of terror, "That we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Seeing as there are so many of us – it won't know which to change into first. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused."

He pulled out his wand again and held it up. ""The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

As far as lessons go, the first was shaping up to be pretty good, until he mentioned the laughter and then it went a bit sour, she didn't laugh. Not unless it was at the snake's misfortune or not around others, like hell she was going to in here. She frowned when he said it and almost out loud when he told them the spell.

'_Riddikulus… what kind of person makes a spell like that? Must have been a few words short of sane' _she thought as she watched the others shout it out but remained quiet herself, she didn't need to say it in order to know it and waited as the professor smiled.

"Very good but that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward, trembled with each step

"Right, Neville, first things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin said bending a little

"Professor Snape." Everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape... hmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" The younger boy nodded and looked at him almost as quickly as he spoke.

"Yeah, but I don't want in turning into her either." Lupin chuckled and shook his head.

"I wonder… could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top, a long dress... green normally... and sometimes - a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin. "A big red one," said Neville nodding his head

"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next. As did they all as some stood on their toes to try to see. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand say the spell and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter, making Hermione inwardly sneer; just how amusing did they think it was? Just because he's saying some words they didn't have to laugh at everything he said. Merlin how she hated most of them all and wished she had something with her other friends as the wardrobe shook more violently the second time around. He pushed Neville gently as he stumbled closer.

The room went quiet as they watched the scene as it played out. He held up his wand as Lupin opened the door and as if he was back in the room – Snape stepped slowly from the closed space. He locked eyes with Neville making the younger boy tremble once more as he held his wand shakily in his hand, Lupin stood at the side looking from one to the other and trying silently to encourage him to say the spell.

He fumbled a little but said it and a few seconds later more laughter erupted as Snape fell back a little only to look down as his standard black robes slowly changed into those of his grandmothers clothes – Lupin cheered him on and he moved, smiling to the side as they lined up in a line so they could al practise. Most – including Hermione had been figuring out what made them scared, Harry had a thoughtful look on his face and she knew what he was thinking.

Voldemort was a huge subject to him – if not in personal matters but in public – not a lot of people could stand to say his name. In fact out of the people she did know only three had the courage to say it – Harry, herself and Dumbledore.

She had asked her Mother why she was too afraid to say it or when one of them did she flinched. She couldn't understand it – didn't they know that half his fear stemmed from his name – that them not daring to say it enabled him to keep that reign over them long from his hiding places – wherever they may be, fear of the name always increased the fear of that itself she always said and so wasn't going to be one of the many that was so.

She than saw a flicker as he changed his mind before moving on to think of her own – she wasn't afraid of Voldemort, that much she knew – she actually had no idea why the infamous and highly dark wizard didn't frighten her but he just didn't… that saying she wouldn't like to be in a room with him either but luckily she hadn't that misfortune.

So if he didn't make her scared what did? She wasn't stupid – she knew something had to, she wasn't that sheltered, but she just hadn't come across anything that would scare her, as it was her biggest secret was out in the open – everyone knew she could talk to snakes. Thankfully that had died down and so was old news now so that was out. She could see the line getting shorter as she heard Ron muttering in front of her.

"Take the legs off" And snorted a little, knowing his biggest fear was spiders… they weren't her worst thing but she did get him on that horrible little things, nasty and many a time had either Crooks chase them down or saved them for Addie when she talked to him. As Pavarti – whose fear was a clown, who knew had moved off to the side it was Ron's turn. He cringed a little and timidly took a step closer, helpfully nudged on by his friend behind as he glared at her before slowly turning back to face the front and nearly passing out.

Quite a few people screamed actually for in front of him. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then –

"Riddikulus" Bellowed Ron, the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at her feet. She moved a little out of the way her faced pulled slightly at the legless body, though it had no legs its eyes caught hers and it suddenly changed.

Now wasn't that just confusing. In the spiders place – stood Colin Creevy, his mousey blonde hair and all – he was staring at her with his big blue eyes as she faced him and tilted her head in confusion. Why the hell had he appeared? She wasn't scared of him – if anything it was the other way around as a few other people muttered noises of wonder along with her as he stared at her before speaking.

"_Why didn't you stop it" _More confused than ever, she pulled back slightly eyeing the pale apparition with high suspicion. Lupin had stood and stared at the two, his eyes going from one to the other before going back to her own baffled face as Colin spoke again.

"_You had the power, you could have said no… why didn't you? Why did you let it get us, get me"_

Her confusion was turning into annoyance and she faced the imitation with fury in her eyes. Her wand slipping from her sleeve inches away from raising it – she was all for banishing the thing sod just making it look funny and was going to when he turned his neck slightly and her own face paled.

There on his neck. Two large bites that looked eerily similar to fangs. Fangs that looked exactly like a snakes… he tilted his neck making the fang bites more apparent before turning back to her shocked and silent face.

"_You didn't help, you were nice to us but you didn't help?"_

Lupin watched – his interest on the girl in front of him as her face went through a mixture of expressions: First was confusion – as they all had, second was annoyance and he saw the wand making its way out of her sleeve. Then as he turned his neck, the last one – the one that had him curious, terror,

Something had scared her; her face drained of colour and fear took over. Whatever he had shown her clearly had her rattled but for the life of him why would a second year be something a third year. And one – if he had heard right, struck more panic into people's hearts than Malfoy did. Which he found hard to believe but would wait and see,

So now why would a Muggleborn of all things scare someone like her? In his thoughts he hadn't realized that she had banished it away and without speaking as the air was closing off in her lungs and she needed to get out. So with one quick move, she sent it to Harry before picking up her bag, she had to get out and so everyone watched as she stealthily made her way to the door and without looking back, left the room.

"Where did Miss McGonagall go?" He asked on looking up finally and seeing her no longer there. He looked to Neville who pointed to the open door as he watched the space and sighed before looking to where the Bogart was and jumping. It had landed at Harry and was in the middle of forming as he moved in front.

After that he dismissed the class as they packed away and left the room – some talking about Lupin - how it had changed into the moon for him and the rest on Hermione, her own was something to say the least and it still had them all confused to why Colin scared her, Harry and Ron had wondered that and looked for in her the hall but to no avail. Which didn't surprise them as she would not be out in the open not after that, and she didn't venture into the hall at tea much anyway.

Either way on seeing him pass by. No one could look at Colin Creevy the same way.

It took some time but eventually they found her in the common room on returning there for the night. Well, they sat down as it was Lavender who found her as she had hidden out in the girl's dorms and they couldn't get up there so had the loud blonde go and squeal her out. It worked as a few seconds later Hermione all but ran down the steps; angry didn't cover it as she scowled death at everyone that passed.

Dam Lavender, coming up and disturbing the peace with her obnoxious loud mouthed ways, if there wasn't a rule that said no out of lesson spell work on other students oh the fun she would have. But as it was, she had been kicked out of her sanctuary and was now down in the pit with the others. Making her way over she threw herself down in between the two boys who she knew was the cause of her exile from the room and stared at the fire.

They didn't speak for a while just content to let her stew until Ron was the first to break the silence. "Hi"

She turned to him and looked at him like he was stupid only to get a shrug back in response. "Got you moving didn't it?" She rolled her eyes and looked back to the flames as Harry spoke next.

"So… good lesson"

"Hmm"

They looked at each other over the top of her head; it looked like they would have to pull teeth again. So looking back to her, Harry poked her side getting the response he wanted as her head snapped to the side, her eyes narrowed as they glared at him.

"So…good lesson huh?" She stared at him as they looked at each other in silence until she sighed and broke the contact.

"Look, I don't know why it showed Colin Creevy of all people – but there had to have been a mistake."

A small giggle from the side had them both looking to see Ron cover his mouth. She gazed at him unimpressed." Something the matter there, Ronald?"

He looked to her, not seeing the warning look Harry was giving him. Nor the universal sign for 'danger ahead' as he nodded. She stared flatly as he spoke. "It's just – everyone has at one timed feared you for something and now, all it took was a small second year wielding a camera to have you running out of a class like he was about to take the last picture of death or something."

He laughed as Harry slowly dropped his head to the cushion behind them… maybe Neville would make an excellent third as Hermione silently bore down on an oblivious Ron. Looking to the table she spied a small coaster and snatched it up before placing it on the seat between them. Harry watched on lifting his head to see her transform it into a spider before heavily poking his shoulder,

He looked up opening his eyes just in time to see the smallish spider sitting in front of him before it moved. Everyone in the tower looked to the fire area as the screams erupted from the redhead's mouth as he sprang away and as far from the spider as possible as it made its way to him. Harry was still watching – his mouth half open in shock as he glanced at Hermione who was smirking a little.

He had never thought her to be that cruel but now he knew. It unnerved him a little as the screams got his attention again as Ron was busy throwing what he could at the still moving spider as it followed him around, the rest of the tower – with some coming from the dorms were laughing as finally she turned back to her other friend. With the laughing still going on blending in with the hysterical shrieks, she caught his eye as two sets of green met each other.

"I won't tell you tonight – tomorrow maybe" He didn't say anything as he saw her despondent mood and nodded. He could wait as she smiled lightly and moved to return back to the dorms, she had no fancy for staying down as she made her way to the stairs.

"HERMIONE!"

She turned at the bottom and looked to see Ron standing on the table having down a full tour of the room as he battled to keep the spider away as it climbed up after him. "GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

She eyed the frantic efforts as he chucked what he could find at it before sighing. Maybe she did go too far, as she waved her wand and at once the spider vanished as it returned to its inanimate state back on the table. He stared at it for a long time before finally seeing it was gone. Spinning, he faced the stairs ready to yell bloody murder at her only to find the space empty as he looked on a fumed.

Finally he jumped down and sat back in his seat – the rest going back to their conversations now the amusement was over and launched into a rant. "Bloody mental – I always knew it know she shows it"

Knowing that it was a little harsh but not willing to have him carry on all night. He looked to the other boy and spoke. "Ron"

"What" His face still scowling darkly, "Tomorrow"

Before he got up himself and made his way to the stairs leaving the red-head to stare at the empty couch before he scrambled up and jumped the back following suit as they all made their way to bed.

In the girls dorms Hermione had found her way back to her bed. She had drawn the curtains and charmed the little area so she wouldn't have to hear the pointless and oxygen wasting gossip of the other two as she methodically stroked the cats back. The day was ruined and as much as it wasn't his fault she wasn't going to be friendly to the smaller mousy blonde until she worked out just why he was her Boggart.

She had a hunch – a small theory and would have to see it true, but she got the smallest of feelings that the Muggleborn boy represented something else. It wasn't that she was scared of him that was laughable… she wasn't even scared of Draco for Merlin's sake so a lower year boy wasn't even on her radar; it had to have been her hunch.

Sighing she decided to go to sleep, moving the cat so that he was sleeping next to her head. She laid down and turned off her light. Facing the canopy above she thanked that it was the weekend and classes were no more until Monday, not only to face the others but also her theory, so settling down she closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

If there was a silver lining in the whole defense debacle it was – not that she had found a fear, nothing much to be happy about there… but it was that at long last, she had found the missing component to her spell research.

She allowed a small smile at that as she faced the way Crooks was snoozing. If it all went well then by that time next month she would have her very own spell – maybe even two, to her name. Something not even any of her class mates nor the years above could say, she could also go and see her hidden friend tomorrow – if not for her promise but also state of mind as she snuggled further into her pillow.

Yep… tomorrow.


	11. The Basilisk

**Back with a new chapter,**

**I would like to thank all that reviewed the last chapter, I know a few wanted to read this one seeing it has the Basilisk and so as thanks, here it is**

**Hope everyone likes and as always I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

She never did get the time to visit the Basilisk the next day – or the day after it seemed, for some reason everyone had wanted her attention for one thing or another and the task was put aside until it eventually moved the back of her head and stayed there.

But now that she had some free time and thankfully to as she had quite enough of needy people and threatened to hex the next person who asked her insipid questions to essays that should have been as easy as if first years doing them. Her lessons - all of them had been going smoothly, she had caught up to date on all coursework and even the weeks ahead, she had told Ron that she wasn't going to be helping him write out his entire Potion essay much to his pity and so had left him sulking, Harry was fine and so she found herself with a free day in which she had all to herself.

As it was Harry had Quidditch and so had taken the red-head along who was still in the middle of a tantrum and so to avoid any arguments in which he most likely would end up hurt, he had offered him to go and watch as he readily agreed and so with a goodbye to her, they left the common room leaving her sitting by the fire. Crooks had found his way down the stairs and had trotted over to her paying no mind to anyone that tried to stroke him as he padded over to her and brushed along the side of her body.

She glanced down on seeing his bottle brush tail and frowned. It seemed that the fat cat had found a new playmate – or thing as more and more in recent times she had noted, he seemed to slink of somewhere. Just where she had no idea and it wasn't like he was going – or able to tell her and so she bent over and scooped him up, he meowed at her before placing his large paws on her shoulder and purred as she ran her hand over his body before settling back against the back of the sofa and back to staring at the fire.

"Just tell me that you haven't been sniffing round Mrs Norris? Because that is a problem even I won't be able to help you with." She turned to look at him as his large eyes found hers, his golden gaze burning through her as she chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Not that you wouldn't have gorgeous kittens as I know you would. But really, would you like to be stuck with someone like that for the rest of your life?" His answer was to stare at her like she was crazy as she nodded.

"Good – because I doubt even someone as pretty as you could have made up for her half of the gene pool – which is a pity as you are a catch." His rubbed his head against her shoulder as she ran her hand along his body again.

"You deserve the best but unfortunately the choices are rather limited, and I hear the aside from Norris the only cat around is that Ravenclaw one which - to be honest let's face it there all a bunch of snobs in that place – thinking there above us just because a hat deems them slightly brighter than that of other traits… laughable really."

She mused idly reaching up and rubbing behind his ears; the purring she got in response told her that he thought the same which made her smile. Soon he squirmed in her grip which she took as her cue to let him down as he sauntered over to the portrait door and as it opened he hopped out disappearing into the stair well and off on his travels. She watched him go staring at the door long after he went.

"Hmm… seems I'm not the only one with secrets" She mused before staring at the clock. She decided to get a move on and so went to change into clothing more suitable for what she was preparing next. She knew it was time to go see the Basilisk and so didn't want to ruin her semi decent – what she had on now clothes and so went to get a pair of jeans that wouldn't be missed nor would get her questions that she didn't want to answer.

Changing into a faded pair of loose fitted jeans and a cotton shirt she buttoned up her jacket and made her way back down the stairs. She made her way past the few kids hanging around thanking that it was a nice day outside and that the majority where outside, the less around the better and didn't look back as she made her way out onto the cold, cool corridor of the stairwell.

She silently moved down the stairs getting lower and lower until at last she came to the hallway that held the second floor bathroom… and the chamber, stopping at the end she looked around to make sure no one would come down or was lingering near as she moved, finally standing outside the door she eyed the fading sign before pushing on the door slightly before sliding inside.

She gazed around the messy room – the windows still as dank and grimy as ever, letting in little light as it shone through in single beams and lit the room with the barest of sun as the scattered remains of the potion they had back last year still littered the floor. Finally her gaze fell upon the circular row of sinks at the other end – the chipped and dirt covered porcelain sinks that housed the chamber underneath, still to this day, unknown to the rest of the school save for two and the headmaster.

She moved silently, dodging the broken glass until she came to a stop in front of the unusable sinks and gave it another once over before deciding to just get it over with. Any lingering and she ran the risk of greeting Myrtle, the ghost who would have no problem nosing in to her business and seeing as it had something to do with the way of her death – she also might have no issue going to alert someone.

Especially if she knew what still lurked beneath.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and focused before a small hissing sound left her lips as she spoke to the empty room. A few seconds later, the familiar sound of the sinks working as they moved too slowly reveal the large tunnel underneath – she watched as the large row of sinks slid back into place and she was left with a gaping hole in the floor. She moved over to the blackness that led to the room below and looked down into the blackness.

Eventually she decided to venture down and so tucking her wand into the back of her jeans – she didn't know why she brought it seeing as she knew the snake wouldn't attack, but something – a deep-rooted niggling at the back of her mind wouldn't let her leave without it – on making sure that it was safe she bent down and lowered her legs over the side before letting out the breath she held one more time before disappearing down.

She grimaced on coming to the bottom and having to balance to keep from falling over as she tripped on a loose animal bone. Glancing around she pulled a face before quickly turning and making her way along the darkened path she soon came to the place where the rocks had fallen blocking off the rest of the way as she frowned at the blockade in her way, musing over her predicament she withdrew her wand.

Silencing the area with the strongest silencing charm she could think off – she turned back to the barrage of rocks and hoped that it was enough for what she going to do next. It occurred to her that the first cause of the rock slide in the first place was because of Lockhart, the Obliviate that he did had ricocheted off the rock surface and the noise had reverberated dislodging the stones overhead and had resulted in the standing problem she had now.

So and it was a very big so. It was her hope that when she enacted her next spell – it would cause noise countered with the first spell leaving her with nothing but a path. She faced the large rocks and prayed her logic would work, it was not every day she doubted her abilities but it was not every day she faced a stone block as she pointed it at the boulders and muttered.

"Bombarda, Maxima"

She had to dodge the bits of stone that exploded on impact. The shards that flew at her were as sharp as glass and so had to duck to avoid being skewered as they went off in all directions. She looked up after a few seconds to see the rocks blowing up as they collided with the walls and for a horrible moment, she had thought her musings failed as the walls shook a little. She eyed the walls surrounding her with careful inspection if she had to make a run back in the other direction.

But thankfully they didn't – they shook a little with the force but the noise cancelling charm had appeared to have done the trick. Not so much as a few had dropped from above the rest had been absorbed and so wasn't a proven danger as she stood. Looking over she were pleased to find a narrow and very small gap that had been blasted into the rock path as she looked. Her smile turned into a little frown as she realized that she would have to crawl.

Sighing she placed her wand back in her pocket before going as close as she could on foot before getting to her knees and shifting a few loose pieces out of the way and shimmied her way through, muttering darkly under her breath as she pushed her way to the other side.

Finally she came out to the end and stood, brushing off the dirt and gifting the small tunnel a dark look to match her words as she carried on now undeterred. Eventually she came to the door that guarded the chamber as she climbed the small ladder and came face to face with the snakes that doubled as the locks. She eyed the metal inanimate creatures – thinking them like Addie as the words slipped from her mouth like water and stood still as they wriggled to life and the repeated sound of the door unlocking could be heard around the small area.

Finally the door opened to let her in as she made her way inside. Once there the lights that had been unused for over a year sprung to life once more as one by one they burst into life lightning the way and to the end, lighting the large pool of water and the overhead statue of the man who had created the chambers. She climbed down the ladder and slowly started her path up the middle of the large room now that she was one her own and without the urgency of saving a life – she felt she could fully explore the place and made her way around before to the other end.

She gazed around the silent room. The place really was massive, and with it being as quite as it was, the water being as still as it was. It did make for an ominous place… a creepy back set to some horror film in which only a few had dared to brave as the effect it had left you feeling shaken.

No wonder Voldemort liked this place so much. And if it wasn't for the fact that it belonged to the house of her rivals she would have felt the need to bring in some decorations – preferably some gold and red, a little comfort in a place so chilling. But as it was she couldn't even if it was someone she found bigoted and narrow-minded for everything he stood for, he made this place to how he liked it… it was his design and she would be as so rude as to change that as she looked to the large stone face.

Last time she had been here. Three people could speak to this thing, but as it was only two had – her and Riddle. Apparently it seemed Harry couldn't for some reason as only the heir could, but she had later pondered on that and had figured it was only a ploy by the Slytherin to get Harry rattled more making him lose focus on the matter at hand. She wasn't Slytherin yet she could still talk to it, hell she wasn't even the heir but still managed to save his life by communicating with the creature.

She had wondered if the other boy often took people's words to heart – good or bad, if that was so then he really needed to re-think his priorities as it just might come back in a nasty way some time in later life as she stared at the mouth that had been closed.

Riddle had called the snake – brought it out from its slumber – could she possibly do the same thing having already acknowledged she had nothing to do with the snake house founder? She eyed the stone face more closely before deciding that she had nothing to lose if she didn't try, it wasn't like she didn't have a good enough chance after all, the snake had said that it wanted her to visit and so assumed that she did have what it took to wake it if it hadn't of said that to her.

Standing firmly in the center she concentrated solely on the face. And the snake that lay in dormant sleep behind it – she wasn't in no way going to call the snake house the greatest of the four and so quickly had to think of something else to try to rouse it from its sleep. In the end, and with some careful deliberation, the only thing she could think of as she faced the stone stature and spoke as once more the hissing that fell so faintly from her lips but rang out in the large and echoic chamber.

'… _Hello?'_

She cursed herself as soon as the words came out and mentally hit herself for being so lame. At least with Riddle he made a grand show of bringing it out and not just a pleasant greeting, she frowned, looking at the floor and lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the mouth slowly opening as something stirred inside. As the Basilisk woke to the sound of her voice it stretched as it uncoiled and made its way to the person that called for him.

Seeing movement at the side had her looking only to find the mouth open and the every growing sound of what she knew to be the large creature awakening. She smiled to herself for a moment before seeing in the darkness the outline of its head and had to shut her eyes immediately as soon as it made its appearance. The Basilisk moved from the lair it had rested in and out into the open as its massive body slithered from the mouth and into the water.

She could hear the small waves that it had caused as it got closer to her, the stone grated together as the mouth shut once it had fully emerged and was now in front of her as the large eyes that were so deadly, peered down at her. It sniffed the air and the one who had come to see it as it remembered the scent and something inside flickered as it brought forth memories of the last time people had been there.

She had been one of them. It was the second, and she had come to visit just like she said.

'…_You came'_

She jumped little on hearing the voice that she hadn't heard for nigh on nearly a year and smiled still with her eyes closed as it curled around her,

'_I said that I would and I am not one to break a promise. I am just sorry it has taken so long' _It got closer as it bent down to her body a little closer still sniffing the air as he spoke again.

_That does not matter to me how long it has been… you came that is all that I care about.'_ She allowed herself to smile as he gazed down on his new friend. He saw that her eyes were shut and felt sadness at this – he wanted her to be able to see him in all his form not just hear his sounds of voice. But it could not be, the memory of the one before dared not look at him and even the very first master he had could not gaze at him when he hatched from his egg.

Knowing that she was nicer than the ones previous made him all the more upset that she had to keep her eyes averted and so moved his head around so that it was near her body, she did jump on feeling something large and solid hit the side of her and on reaching out – tried very hard not to startle at the very real something she connected with as a rumble told her it was the snake and so very gently ran her hand over his head.

This is what he had missed. He closed his eyes relishing the touch that he hadn't had in more than a thousand years. The last one didn't bother to show any form of affection. Only malice and anger as he sent him to terrorize and in spite of what people had been told to believe about snakes –they liked attention just as much as other creatures did, it may not have been a lot but they still liked it, and he dared anyone who lived in a place like this for longer than anyone combined, not to crave the contact of another living being when given the opportunity, and wasn't terrified of his presence.

He had been alone for so long. But now he was alone no longer.

He lifted his head a little breaking the contact as he peered down at her once more. As much as he liked the company already, he knew there must have been a reason – there always was and so spoke.

'_Is there any particular reason you have come by my new friend. Or have you really come to visit?'_

She smiled a little more falsely this time and hoped that he couldn't sense the slight twinge on hearing him say the words. Now that he had guessed there was an agenda for her coming down it made her feel bad, it may not have been to order him to go out and do her bidding like the others had but it still wasn't just for whimsy or 'because she wanted to' she did… but also to ask him.

So looking back to him – as best she could with her eyes closed, she decided that instead of just outright asking what it was she needed to know. She would take the time to get to know him a little. He hadn't spoken or seen anyone in over a year and even thought she liked being alone for longer then what most considered healthy, there was a limit and whereas she could go and seek others out not that she would, the point was she could talk to them.

Him being down here wasn't by choice and it wasn't as if he could chat with what he ate and so lifting her hand again. She heard him shuffle a bit before leaning back into the touch as she smiled wider.

'_Perhaps all I wanted was to get to know the guardian of the school a little more hmm?' _she laughed a little at the Crooks like imitation of what sounded like a purr as it rubbed along her hand,

'_I mean who else gets such an opportunity'_

She edged away a little as he watched her with hawk like eyes as she turned around finally managing to open her eyes and look around. Finally spotting a rock like perch she moved and settled herself down hearing the large reptile move after her as she closed her eyes once more and settled the best she could whilst blind as she faced him again.

_I would be happy to share all about my life with you, new friend' _She tilted her head a little before replying. '_My name is Hermione'_

A hiss rang out as his forked tongue flickered slightly testing the name which made her laugh again hearing it spoke in such a way that a year ago, she most likely would have passed out at if heard on a silent corridor

'…_Hermione… it suits you' _she smiled and nodded her had feeling a little stupid as her eyes remain closed. _'Do you have a name?'_

The silence overtakes the chamber as he gazes at her; she bites her lip waiting and wondering if she said something wrong. Eventually he speaks.

'_I do'_

More silence comes between them as she sits and waits… feeling foolish. Soon the quiet stretches for longer than what she likes and so with a small tilt of her head, asks.

'_Do I get to know?'_

She heard the sound of the large body slide along the floor as it drew itself up a little before replying.

'…_Nidhogg'_

Immediately her thoughts went to Mythology – Norse to be precise. And the large fabled creature that dwelt near the tree of the world, the Yggdrasil, using it to gnaw and chew on. She idly wondered how it was Salazar had come to know about such a name but figured that it was only a myth after all – and that it had predated the times of the founders, so it would have been likely that he had read upon it somewhere.

Even if it was from a Muggle folklore

She imagined the snake rearing up proudly and had to agree that it was indeed an impressive name and so fitted the snake perfectly, she smiled and replied.

'_A perfect name for a perfect friend'_

It hissed again. He had never been called a friend before. Pet yes – creature of destruction certainly, but never friend. He lowered his body so that he was near his new friend once more and curled around the stone rock she had sat on – placing his large head and settled on the floor next to her, she may not have been able to see him but he could let her know he was there and stuck out his tongue as it flickered near her head.

She jerked a little on feeling a slight whip of something but stayed still as he spoke. _Thank you… Hermione'_

They spoke for ages. She sat and listened to all about his life – how he came to be at the school. What Salazar was like back when the school was in its infant years – when he brought him to the school – what they talked about which she was sad to learn wasn't much – and everything since then. Well not everything as the snake had over nine hundred, nearing a thousand years on her but they had time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her she had been in the chamber for hours and as they talked it only got more persistent, plus she was tired of having to keep her eyes closed and so with a deep reluctance knew she had to leave. But before she did, it occurred to her that she had yet to reveal the reason about why she was down here and so looking in the direction of what she hoped was the large snake, she spoke.

'_As much as I would like to stay, I really must be getting back'_

This stopped the Basilisk in his tracks as he looked down to her and his mood turned sullen. He didn't want her to leave. After going for so long without company she was the only one that had cared for him. But knew that she was right as much as he didn't want to admit it

He shuffled closer so she could place her hand on his head as very slowly he lifted it so that they touched. She rested her hand on top and very slowly ran her hand down as she tipped her head a little.

'_I am sorry, but I will come back.'_

'_More friends' _she nodded noting the slight longing in his voice and curled her fingers around the soft plume that covered the top of his head. _'Yes - and they will be worried if I don't go back'_

He hissed a little but nodded. Her hand came to a halt as she bit her lip readying herself to ask the next question.

'…_.Before I do leave – there is one question I would like to ask?'_

He lifted his head to acknowledge her and to give her permission as she slowly ran her hand back across his head hoping to soothe him before she left.

'_Something happened recently, something a little disturbing to say the least and I can't help but think it stems to a slight doubt I have' _turning to face her more he stared at her slightly frowning face and his own concern rose… was his new friend hurt?

_And as much as I would like to think Riddle gone, his presence can still be very effective and so I was wondering, should the opportunity come forth again. Would you once more attack those thought unworthy to be here?'_

She let the assumption linger as he looked at her, he didn't know what she was getting at. Wasn't this the same girl who wanted him to stop all the attacks last year? Wasn't she the one who told him he had a choice… tilting his head, he hissed.

'_I don't understand… do you wish for me to attack more?'_

She stopped her stroking and shook her head fervently._ 'Oh no, god no'_

'_Then I do not get what you are saying.'_

'_I mean would you willingly go against what I have asked you, would you go and attack those as you have been commanded once more. I don't want you to… I just have to be sure you won't' _she deliberated on saying the next part but as he might still not get what she was grasping at it had to be said.

'_No one knows that you are alive. Everyone up above thinks that you have been slain' _he reared back a little more confused than ever,

'_Why?'_

'_Because my friend Harry, the one that' _she never got to finish as a loud hiss cut her off. _'Yes – the one that tried to kill me'_

She nodded hesitantly on hearing the sharpness in his voice and knew she had to tread carefully, _'Yes him… well he had to inform the headmaster about what exactly was down here and he asked if you had been subdued in a way and if I hadn't of said yes, than a lot of people would have known we had lied – and most likely would have tried to come down here.'_

He hissed again making her nod

'_We have kept that a secret to this day – but I need to know that you won't go and prove me wrong.'_

Finally he got her as he looked down on her small figure. She was asking if he was a threat to the school. He knew he was but only because he had been controlled before, now that he had been freed he no longer had to follow orders. Besides the only one that could ask him and get him to comply was the one in front of him but she already knew this from last year

'_You have no reason to fear, my thoughts no longer are clouded by the last one.'_

She knew he meant Riddle and so smiled, relieved that she didn't have to worry and that he hadn't taken offense and tried to eat her as she was still pretty much a blind mouse.

'_You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that'_

She spent a few more minutes with him before deciding that she had to leave. She promised that she would visit him as often as possible but knew that it would be hard, finally with one more stroke of his long body, she bade him goodbye and sent him back to sleep as he slowly turned and made his way back to his lair, back through the mouth as she waited for him to go before slowly opening her eyes.

She found herself standing in an empty chamber once more and sighed. Her first visit had gone better than she thought and with the promise in mind for the next trip, she turned and quickly made her way back to the surface hoping against hope that it hadn't been as long as it felt and that no one would have noticed her absence. She crawled back through the small tunnel before hurrying to the large pipe.

Shaking her head she gripped the edges and started to climb the metal tube. When he created the underground room he clearly hadn't thought to make an escape route as she slipped slightly before pulling herself up, it took a while but eventually she got there and with one last effort – heaved herself over the side and sprawled out onto the bathroom floor.

"Where did you come from?"

She turned from her spot on the floor to find herself staring up at the transparent face of Myrtle. The ghost had been shocked to find the large tunnel open once more and had half a mind to go and tell the headmaster, but she was curious as to see who it was that had opened the chamber again and waited – both feeling slight excitement to see who she could get into trouble and fear that it was a repeat of last year.

Finally she heard grumbles and sounds that had her looking as Hermione pulled herself up and out as she lay on the floor, she eyed the other girl with large eyes as the sink returned to its normal state and covered the hole once more leaving it looking as normal as any other abandoned bathroom.

"Where do you think?"

The ghost looked to the sinks fearfully before back to the younger girl. "Why did you open it again?"

She heard the apprehension in her voice and knew that it was dragging up memories of her death. Any other day she would have sympathized with her but figured that it she really was that scared of what lay down there then why on earth and that included the afterlife – did she stay in the place that she had been killed. It baffled her and so wasn't going to pity the irritating girl.

"My business" She replied tersely as Myrtle sniffed. "I could go tell Dumbledore you know, could inform him that someone has opened the chamber once more… don't think he would take to kindly to someone letting that thing out once more"

Her words angered the living girl and she pushed herself up on to her elbows to glare more heatedly at the ghost. "That thing is a Basilisk, a living – breathing – feeling Basilisk. One that was under the control of a bloodthirsty unfeeling, lunatic… just as much as victim as you"

She narrowed her eyes at the dismissive snort the spectacled girl let out and got to her feet. "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to float around like nothing is wrong. Certainly not going to open that annoying mouth of yours – not to tell Dumbledore about me being here… not to spread rumors and cause panic – you're going to act like everything is fine… which it is… got that"

The ghost girl eyed her silently and with slight suspicion. She knew that she was serious – having proven that the year before and knew that she also wouldn't make idle threats without backing them up, it made her shiver a little as the way she held and spoke reminded her of the first reason the chamber of doom, as she called it – had been opened.

She desperately wanted to know why she was down there… but also knew the risk wasn't worth it and so with great reluctance. Nodded her compliance much to Hermione's amusement as she smirked a little

"Very good"

She didn't reply merely looked at her with some disdain before turning and disappearing. She rolled her eyes at the whiny dramatics before turning and making for the door, looking out once more before taking her leave. She spelled the door shut and started back up the hall and the upper levels back to the tower as she glanced at the clock on the fourth floor and winced.

If the time was right then she had been down there for more than hours. Far longer than she expected and as much as she liked to keep them fooled with the guise of going to the library, if they needed her then they would go in and see and if they had then they would have found her normal hideout empty.

As she reached the seventh floor and the tower that led to the common room – she had also missed the beginnings of dinner as well as she hurried inside after hastily giving the password, ignoring the looks she got and hurried to change out of her very dirty clothes. She only hoped that every one of importance had gone down and not come back. That way she could feign being in the dorms most of the day, and no one would be any the wiser.

She pushed on the door and looked around. Breathing out in relief when it was empty and so made her way to her bed, she grabbed the clothes she wore before and made for the smaller room as a shower was next on her list. As the water gushed down over her body she allowed her mind to return to the conversation and the promise that he had given her, that her fears had now been put to rest and so now longer did she have to avoid the dam boy who seemed to cover every part of the school and his stupid camera.

She smiled to herself thinking back to what she had learnt about her new friend, and all he had shared with her and more the next time she went back. The place on a whole was eerie – it was cold, it was dank and it reeked of nothing but then the hard-edged bitterness Salazar was famed for.

But she could look past that – brave the iciness of the desolate cavern in favor of her new friend. He fascinated her, and with the knowledge of his name – it made the fact that he was her secret all the more real. Only she knew about him… well, her Harry and Ginny. But she was confident that as long as she played it well and made sure that she gave nothing away, all would be fine as they wouldn't breathe a word about him and the less that knew the better.

Changing she made her way back to her bed and slipped on her shoes. She would go visit her Mother as she made her way back down the stairs and back out the door, even if she want there – most likely being in the hall she knew Patches would be around and so wouldn't hesitate to feed her, she strolled along the silent hallway feeling pleased with all she had accomplished that day.

Maybe she would award herself a secret well-kept with cake.


	12. Of Angry Cats And Owners

**This was late. For that I am sorry.**

**But here it is and better late than never, a big thanks to those that commented last chapter.**

**Hope you like this, I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

* * *

After the visit to the Basilisk two weeks had passed since she had thought about him again. It shocked her at how she could have let him slip from her mind so easily and were angry with herself for neglecting him so long. But it wasn't as if it was by purpose she defended herself on sitting in Charms listening to Flitwick talk about the 'seize and pull charm' it was a useful charm to say the least and it had been a bit of a surprise to find that it was one that she had not tried before.

She had read about it but at the time felt there were more better spells valuable of her time and so put it at aside. Now she had remembered it she found herself quite looking forward to learning it as she sat in the middle of Pavarti and Harry.

"...Which is why the spell is useful," The small teacher smiled at them happily as he looked around the room full of students, a mixture of his own house and Gryffindor as they pulled out quills and parchment.

"Now can anyone tell me why this spell is handy?" He gazed around the class as a few put their hands up, he smiled at Terry boot and nodded for him to answer as the Ravenclaw boy spoke. "It allows you to seize and pull objects within your direct line of sight towards you..."

"How come you didn't answer" Harry muttered to her as Terry spoke. Hermione tipped her head a little in his direction before lazily shrugging. "I already have the answer so thought it would be worthwhile to allow someone else a chance to actually get a question right for a change." She heard his chuckle and smiled at him before adding.

"Besides, I've heard a few of the names bestowed by the people of our year about me. Why add 'know it all' to that list?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Mione? Everyone already knows you're a know it all." He stopped at the arched brow and amended. "Well… that's to say you know a far bit more than us." She shook her head

"Yes but they only think that among themselves or silently. Why give them a chance to say it out loud." He creased his brow but shrugged as Flitwick nodded as Terry finished.

"Very good, Mr Boot very good. But can anyone care to elaborate on his explanation." He gazed over to the Gryffindor's as a few of them looked blank at his prompting. Neville shook his head a little as Seamus shrugged, Ron lowered his head hoping not to get picked as Lavender wasn't even bothered and staring at her nails. Finally he came to a stop at the other end where the last three sat as he saw Harry fiddling with his quill, Pavarti reading and Hermione writing.

"Miss McGonagall. Perhaps you can care to add to Mr Boot's already fine explanation."

The diminutive Goblin waited for her to lift her head and look at him as Harry subtly nudged her rib. She looked to him with a slight annoyed expression as he nudged towards the front and she turned to see the Teacher staring at her,

"The seize and pull Charm or the Carpe Retractum. As it's more properly known - is a charm that creates a retractable, magical rope made of orange and golden light. This then can be used to pull objects within a certain distance towards the caster, or to pull the caster toward whatever they affix the spell to. It is generally used on inanimate targets, although it can be used on plants or animals, as long as they are within spell reaching distance."

His smile light up brighter with her explanation – so much so than with Terry's as the other boy sighed and shook his head a little from across the room. "Excellent Miss McGonagall! Excellent take 10 points for Gryffindor," He looked to see his dejected student on the other side. "And five for Mr Boot"

The boy smiled, he may have been out-shined with a better answer but at least he earned some points as his friend patted him on the back. The lesson resumed as the professor explained further more about the Charm, how it could be used, what it could be used on and a demonstration. Soon the class were allowed to try as each had been given an item to practice with. Some stuffed toys, some rocks along with other items as the room filled with the sound of people trying to work the spell.

Since Ron had been on the other side of the room when sitting, he had been pushed into the small group along with Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry and Hermione had shuffled off slowly to a corner when Pavarti moved to work with Lavender as they looked at each other,

"Going first?" He asked as she looked at the small purple dragon on the floor in front of them and shook her head. On getting a more detailed version about the spell prior to her and Terry's answer she had reasoned it to be very simple. She may not have tried it before but the basic principles had been easy to work out. Along with a little side physics, she felt that it wouldn't be all that hard to master and so allowed him to go first.

"No… I'll go after you." She saw his quizzical look and frowned. "I let Boot answer before me didn't I? What makes it so hard to believe that I can't let someone else go before me?" He nodded his head before turning and pulling out his wand, on staring at the fluffy toy he figured that it looked easy enough to work with and so he pointed his wand at the inanimate object sitting on the floor.

"_Carpe Retractum"_

A small thin orange rope shot from the end of his wand. They both watched as it flew towards its target and slid around the stuffed toy like vines on a tree. He smiled at Hermione who had observed as she returned his gesture as he got back to his task. Once the rope had the teddy firmly wrapped up, Harry pulled back using his upper body strength to pull it to him.

"It's not so bad, don't know why we didn't learn this in – OOFH!"

She watched. With some amusement. As the raven haired boy was floored, not by the toy which had come to land beside him but by a rock that had come from the other side of the room, it hit him square in the stomach causing him to double over as she turned to look at who the culprit was and wasn't surprised to see that it had come from one of the Lion house. Why was it never the Ravenclaws?

Oh right – they had brains, and she turned back to Harry who had struggled to get his breath and bent to help him up, he gripped her hand and staggered to his feet.

"Oh my! Are you alright Mr Potter?" He lifted his head to see Flitwick staring up at him with concern as the younger boy nodded still not trusting himself to be able to speak as a voice yelled from over the other side.

"Sorry mate"

He glances over to see Dean's apologetic face and gives him a small wave of his hand. At least it wasn't Neville – that he shuddered to think on and turned to Hermione who had been silent but had a smirk on her face.

"You knew"

She shook her head. "Come now Harry, how could I have possibly known something like that would happen?" He eyed her skeptically as she sidled up to him. "I did by chance run through the calculations in my head and knew that the force of which he used to pull the stone to him was by far too much for what was needed. I knew the stone would have gone flying over his head but I didn't know it would hit you in the stomach."

His face dropped on hearing her speak before his eyes narrowed. "So that was why you let me go first?" He accused, his tone not matching the half amused expression on his face as she shrugged.

"Oh no, I was genuinely letting you go first. Like I said I had no idea that was going to happen." She stepped away and with a smooth flick of her wand, grabbed the toy with the orange rope that extended – with a tug much gentler than what Dean had employed, he watched as it sailed from its spot on the floor and into her waiting hands. She smiled and turned to him.

"Think it like an unfortunate coincidence."

After charms they retreated down the hall. It was dinnertime with which after they had free period – Harry had been saddled with Quidditch practice and so they made their way to the hall as the two boys dived into the offered food as she calmly drank her tea and finished reading up on the second half of the Sigmund Freud. Ever since that damned Defense lesson she had hidden away from Colin, though having been reassured by Nidhogg down in the chamber, she still felt somewhat weirded out and so had taken to hiding from the camera wielding boy.

Draco had taken to teasing her which had set her ire levels off and only increasing the more the blonde goaded her. Finally and a well - placed stinging hex at the top of the grand staircase in the hall had the Slytherin boy squealing as he jumped at the harsh hit and slipped on the top step only to tumble-down the entire lot as the students around him watched him fall. He landed in a flustered heap at the bottom and once he had been helped to his feet by Crabbe and Goyle, the humiliated Malfoy had quickly fled to the dungeons to escape the laughter and heckling sent his way.

She hadn't given it away it was her but somehow he had known if the glares sent her way was any indication. She smiled sweetly and waved making his glare that little more deadlier, the teasing on his part had stopped though which she took as a victory and so life went back to normal.

Since then she had been busying focusing on her side project – the creation of her own spells. Not that it was easy; she had read that only those who truly understood magic – both practical and theory would be able to create their own spells. She had seen this as a bit of a slap in the face once she had read the words she knew magic and she had been reading up on it since she was eight… if anything her understanding surpassed that of any in her year.

She felt affronted by the book she had held. Like it was mocking her, she had no idea why she had been so angry with the book that she almost wanted to throw it down and burn it but she had. Not that she did, she still needed to read it and so had gotten over her brief, albeit very heightened spike of anger as she turned the page and carried on reading.

She had looked up all the witches and wizards who had been credited with their creation of spells and found that a few had rung familiar,

Merwyn the Malicious was one of them. The medieval wizard credited with the invention of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. And been counted a dark one there was a portrait of Merwyn hung in the castle, she had seen it on the third floor, the wizard would scowl and sneer at those passing and so had paid no attention to it, maybe if he was feeling charitable she might go and ask how he did it.

More on the page was another called Delfina Crimp; a witch who was one of the most popular dressmakers in London in the 15th century. She invented the Severing Charm in order to make the task of cutting cloth and thread easier. Not so much a dark curse at the time but since time went on and war had ravaged, the once simple charm that was only used on clothes had been turned and used to inflict horrendous injuries to people.

She had read up on every spell that they had made and was more than positive she could meet the same results.

As soon as dinner was finished they left the hall where Harry bade them goodbye and made his way down to get changed. The others joined the rest of the small group going back to the tower as they made their way up the stairs and the picture of the fat lady. Once inside they split off as she nodded at Ron who grunted and engaged Seamus in a game of chess as she moved to the bedroom and over to her bed.

She had kept a diary of all the research she had to undertake and write down all that she thought may have been of use on her task. Since the DADA class the Boggert, though annoying had proven to be a subject of great fascination to her and she had written down all the traits that she had deemed useful of the creature. That and coupled with the books she had read up about all focusing on the mind, it didn't take her long to connect them together and realize that one's brain and mental capacity, could be a very dangerous place to be.

So naturally. That was her starting point, each week she would do more reading and add a little to her journal. She didn't know when she would be able to actually implement it into practice. She would have to find someplace where no one would know. But before any of that she would gather as much on the theory side as she could.

Sometime later when she had read all she could for the evening. She placed the book away and warded her trunk before wandering down the stairs. She came across the rest scattered around the room as she made her way over to where Ron was sat with Seamus and Neville as he watched the two still engrossed in their game. He smiled as she took the seat next to him as a few seconds later the portrait door opened and the team came ambling in.

They looked cold, stiff from the outside but pleased nonetheless as they dumped their brooms next to the rugs and sat down next to the rest. Hermione grimaced when the twins took the spaces next to her and a wave of coldness washed over her.

"What's up?" He asked on coming to sit down. Seamus and Ron didn't respond but Neville turned his head and looked to the board on the other side. "First Hogsmeade weekend, end of October. Halloween." They looked to the board to see the notice stuck on and she had to wonder when that was put up. Must have been when they had been out.

"Excellent," Fred muttered, "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets." Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. The thought at being the only one left was getting to him as he looked at the excited faces all thinking about being allowed to go to the wizarding village. He eyed Neville and George talking happily before his gaze traveled, coming to a stop on the girl in the middle as she spoke to Fred.

All at once the small conversation they had on the train came back to him and he all but jumped up making them turn to look, he smiled sheepishly as they eyed him before he looked back to Hermione.

"Mione I need your help."

Ignoring the 'oohs' coming from the twins he stared at her as she looked him up and down once before back to his face. "With?"

He gave her a pointed look before muttering… "Star charts."

She didn't reply, merely nodded. "Ok, well bring them down here and I will help. No copying mind, you can do your own work" Fighting the urge to smack his hand on his head he looked at her more prominently before speaking.

"Well you might need to go get your book then… I have a lot to do." He smiled sheepish again as she sighed and shook her head but stood, she fixed him her own pointed stare as she turned and made for the stairs with him following. The rest got back to their conversations and once he was sure they had, he grabbed her elbow and ignored her question as he dragged her up the boys staircase.

He opened the door and pulled her in and shut it behind her turning to find himself on the receiving end of her glare as he held up his hands. "Sorry, Mione, really but you cannot take a hint."

She crossed her arms her glare fading fast at the insult. "What does that mean… think carefully."

"I wanted your help but not with homework." He waved past her rant about it being important as he made his way to his bed and opened the drawer at the side. She moved and sat on his bed waiting for him to explain as she was sure there was a point for all his sneaking as he turned back to face her.

"Remember back on the train. And how the Dursley's didn't sign my form" She nodded thinking back to that particular conversation as he carried on. "Well you did say you would help, and I found this the other day, I must have left it here from last year or something so." He held it out for her as she took it and looked down. It was a note signed by his uncle asking if he was staying for the holidays and realized that it was from the first year.

"Wow you really don't clean up here do you" She asked looking up to see him shrug but look at her eagerly. "So can you help?"

She looked back to the note and the signature. It looked easy enough, simple wording and very little scrawling as she nodded her head slowly. "I'll have to practice it first but it shouldn't take me to long."

He rushed to his drawer again and got her a blank sheet of parchment and presented it with her as she took that from him also. "Looks like I'm doing it now" She muttered and held up her hand before leaving the room. She came back a few minutes later with her wand as he looked and nodded in understanding. She moved back to his bed and placed both the note and the spare sheet at the side of it as he hovered at the side wanting to see how she did it.

She eyed the little note and slowly lowered the tip of her wand over to the writing. The raven haired boy watched as just like Pompfrey did when checking for injuries, a small pink light emitted from the end and across the writing before disappearing, she then moved it to the blank page and with a muttered word under her breath the light appeared again as it shone on the page.

He watched with wide eyes as the light expanded as small words started to come up, light at first but then bolder as they formed the loopy script of his uncle's name. She pulled her wand away and they looked to see the signature and he was ecstatic to see it was exactly the same. He turned to look at his friend, a large grin forming across his face as she sniffed haughtily.

"Form Harry," He turned back to his drawer and once more pulled out another sheet. It was his blank permission slip as he handed it to her and she placed it next to the copied parchment before mimicking her actions. He watched once more as the same pink light clouded over the script before coming to appear once more on his form. She lifted it from the bed and gave it back to him as he stared down at the once empty dotted line - now filled in with the scruffy looping of his uncle's signature as he lowered it and looked back to her.

"Pleased?"

He dropped it to his bed and pounced, enveloping her in a bear hug and held her to his chest as she squeaked and stiffened slightly before easing a little but then patting him to let her go as he released her from his grip and stepped away.

"That was amazing Hermione." She straightened her clothes and shrugged. "Think nothing of it."

She lifted her head to see his still goofy grin and added. "Seriously, don't think about it… that was something I came up with over the holidays and I really don't want anyone knowing about it."

He heard the slight edge to her tone as well as the slight warning in her eyes before nodding quickly. "Of course… no one to know, but really, thanks you have no idea how much I wanted to go."

She nodded once more and was about to speak when yelling from downstairs had them turning. "OY! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

That had them racing down the hall and stairs to find on getting to the bottom Ron standing and swinging his back around. They looked at what it was he was shouting at and her face morphed into a venomous glare.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The ones that had watched the red-head turned on hearing her voice and saw her standing staring at the youngest Weasley. Her posture was rigid and her stare practically murderous with some edging away a little. Ron stopped his swinging and faced her, fury on his own face.

"YOUR STUPID CAT IS AFTER MY RAT!" He roared as he looked to see the orange cat hissing madly and took a swipe at it, that had her moving and in no time had all but pushed Ron off the stool he had stood on as he fell and stumbled. She stood towering over him her face ablaze with unbridled fury.

"You ever do that again and you will find not only your pathetic excuse of a rat meeting an end far messier than what my cat could do. I'll make your life for the rest of the year a living hell!"

She turned leaving the other boy open-mouthed as she hefted the cat up and into her arms. He stopped his spitting on being in her arms and lay on her chest as she swept away from the fire area, people scrambling to get out of her way as she passed Harry and made for the girls dorm. She stopped at the stairs and looked back to see Ron still on the floor.

"And don't think I won't just because I tolerated your presence more than others. Even that can only last so long and now I'm finding it more tedious than what your worth!"

She all but hissed in his direction mimicking the angry cat as she climbed the stairs leaving a speechless common room in her wake.


	13. The Fat Lady's Late Night Visitor

**Thank you to all that commented, much loved, and here is the next chapter**

**I own nothing of HP**

* * *

The next day was tense for everyone. Harry more so as he was stuck in the middle of his two friends as they refused to speak to the other. Ron was so mad at her and the threat she issued to kill his rat that he could barely concentrate in class and had spilt a pail of beans to the floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" Professor Sprout cried out as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes, forcing them to take a few steps back to avoid them. The fight didn't bother her as much as him as the silence was something of a blessing she had found. The entire lesson was quiet albeit a little on the hostile side, but she found she could take the harshness in favour of peace, which with him – was rare and so gladly took the trade.

After the lesson finished Harry waked with Hermione much to Ron's disgust and so had stormed on ahead with Dean and Seamus. The latter two giving her looks of apology before scurrying away after the red-head, she watched them go wondering why they found the need to apologize. It wasn't like she was at all put out over their fight; it wasn't like not being on speaking terms with the temperamental Weasley was the be all and end all of her life at the school, if anything it only elevated it.

It had never truly occurred to her just how much she could get done without the other boy around to bug her at every turn. And it amazed her at why it was she had stayed his friend for so long. As they made their way up to Transfiguration the older woman had been aware of their disagreement, she had also been aware at just how uncaring Hermione seemed to be when it came to her friends state and the hurt that seemed to come from him.

They entered the room as the older woman looked on. Ron came barreling his way in a moodily threw himself down as far away from the younger girl as possible. Hermione and Harry came in next as they took their seats at a far calmer pace as Harry settled in the middle next to Ron in a bid to placate his moody friend but also not to abandon his other. Minerva stood at the front of the room waiting for them to settle down before beginning.

She was, however, distracted, by a disturbance at the front of the line. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was trying her best to console her; the older woman looked on in silence as another conversation started up right in front of her.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" The blonde turned to Harry who had spoken.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" Lavender wailed "You know what day it is?"

"Err -"

"The sixteenth of October! That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head in sympathy.

"You - you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Harry who had asked with streaming eyes, "But I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't l?" The other boy nodded tilting his head a little as Hermione looked on from one to the other in silent thought.

"Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N - No!" Lavender sobbed tearfully, "H - he was only a baby!" Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders. Whispering to her friend, as the rest gave her their sympathies and condolences. Hermione took in a deep breath in which Ron looked at her and took as a sign of impatience. A few also glanced to the other girl as Ron spoke loudly.

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender, she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much." The rest all turned to look at the silent girl who looked non plussed at the sly little dig before breathing in again and speaking.

"Well if you're counting that scraggly piece of carpet fluff you call a rat then no, not really – I don't" She smiled in his direction which seemed to set him off again. Harry looked from one to the other and knew just by her look she was trying to get a rise out of him. It worked, with Ron about to snap back but McGonagall, who had been staring from the front had enough and coughed loudly.

That seemed to get their attention as they turned to look at the older woman standing and staring at them with an air of sternness that had them rushing to their seats and sitting to attention. She smiled a little sardonically glad that they still feared her before once more beginning the lesson.

At the end of the class, Minerva stood from her seat and addressed the class as the bell rang "One moment, please!"

She called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No forms, no visiting the village so no forgetting." She watched as some of the class eagerly dropped their bags and began rummaging. It was clear some kept theirs with them as Neville slowly raised his hand, much to her resignation and hesitantly spoke.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've lost"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom, she seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave." She caught the slight amused smirk on Hermione's face before being swamped with those thrusting their slips at her to take in she nodded impatiently before getting annoyed and had to raise her voice to get them to stop crowding as one by one they lined up to hand in their forms.

"What about you two, Mr Potter, Weasley?" She asked looking at them as they made to leave. Harry looked at her before replying.

"Mines in my room Professor, can I give it to you later?" She nodded before looking to Ron who had been sullenly waiting behind as Neville along with the rest had left leaving him with no one else to walk with and so had stayed with them which made him all the more hypocritical in her opinion but knew well enough that it would only have him whining again and so stayed silent.

"Yeah mine to"

She refrained from rolling her eyes but nonetheless nodded her acceptance. She didn't need to ask Hermione as she already had written hers and taken it back at home so knew she were accounted for. They left her room with Hermione talking to her for another few minutes before catching them up, not only was the Hogsmeade weekend coming up but also the Halloween feast which was the one of the other topics on a lot of the students minds.

They had two more lessons before dinner which was still – thankfully quiet as Ron preferred to sit with the others in favor of them as Harry had said that he wasn't going to leave her now. She smiled gratefully at him as they endured the Potions class before heading to lunch. They had astronomy at midnight and as much as Ron had tried to persuade him otherwise. Harry decided to do his essay and so had chosen to take Hermione's offer up of going to the library.

Quidditch aside he knew that this year was the year he needed to start paying attention to class. Whilst he may have been good with a wand and had gotten some of the basics down he knew that it took more than just that to be able to fully achieve good results. The theory side to the practical was where he faltered and knew that without that he was stuck – he didn't know exactly where he was on the standings when it came to their year but if he wanted to be anywhere near Hermione who came top repeatedly, then he had to buckle down.

Even Malfoy beat him and that was something he absolutely hated. It was bad enough the blonde git mocked them every chance he got but to have it rubbed in his face knowing it was true just made him want to pull his hair out. Hermione had no problem as the two of them seemed to make it a competition in which she came out victorious, Harry realized that he wanted that – he wanted to be able to say that he got more than just the grades needed to pass by each year.

He wanted to be proud of himself.

And so had told Ron no before leaving the common room and following his other friend as they made their way to the library and the back where she had built a little sanctuary as they sat down and spread their work out over the table as they began to complete his star chart that he never got to finish last night. He glanced over to her work and frowned when he saw she had worked on her Arithmancy, he had to think for a moment before realizing that they didn't have Arithmancy.

"How come you have that when we haven't got that lesson this year?"

Hermione lifted her head to look at him as he eyes her work in front of them she glanced down at her work before looking back to him with a nonchalant shrug. "You don't but I do" Before getting back to her reading of her book

He spied the cover and lifted it a little to see what the title was "Numerology and Grammatica" Before exhaling and letting it fall. "Don't know how you find the time to do all that… I'm stuck already and I only have six subjects. Don't think I could take another class."

She shrugged once more before returning to her writing. He resumed his own work as the time went by in relative silence with the occasional question in which he needed to ask her, he threw down his quill after a while and looked around. He had to say that the small part of the library in which she had commandeered for herself was really quiet. It seemed that no one came to the back and the books here had been forgotten.

The perfect place for someone who needed to hide if like in his friend's case just wanting the silence he could never get why she loved this place so much but now… with all that he had done in such a short space of time. He was seriously considering joining her more. After all, he had managed to finish off his work in less time it took then when he had glancing at it on sitting in his side drawer since been given it which was well over a week ago.

If he kept this up he could well catch up with everything he was behind on. Soon it was time for dinner as they slowly packed their things away and left the library mindful of the watching eye of Madam Pince. They dropped their belongings in the dorm before making their way down to dinner they smiled at the others in greeting as Ron grunted his hello through a mouthful of food at Harry which earned him a disdainful look from Hermione on his other side as they sat down.

"Actually Harry, I think I might go and speak to Mum for a bit" He turned to look at her as she stood again and nodded before giving her a goodbye smile as she turned and left. She turned the corner and left the hall moving back up the stairs as she walked down the halls and to her Mothers chambers. She smiled upon coming to a stop at Godric's portrait.

"Been a while" She didn't reply merely nodded and smiled as he opened the door and let her in she made her way inside and looked around, she actually didn't know if her Mother was in the hall already, she just didn't fancy spending the rest of the night being in the middle of a crowded room full of babbling students. Not when she had a nice day basking in near total silence. Sitting down on the sofa she closed her eyes.

The quiet afforded her time to think. Gave her time to mull on what went on in her head, according to Ron it was hell and narrowly avoided a slap, but now she were inclined to agree. It could have been anything – from the secrets she kept from them all – to what she wanted to do with her life. It was stupid seeing as she had four years left to figure it out – two of those would decide how her life would go, and so should have listened to her Mother who told her that she had time to decide when it came to doing so, for now she should just focus on her school years as they came and figure it all out later.

Maybe she was right maybe she was wrong and she should ignore her, instead going against her advice and panic until she had a breakdown – who knew. All she did at that moment was that she were hungry, and so opened her eyes again all intend on calling Patches, when the door swung open again and she watched the older woman enter the room. Minerva spied her stretched out along the sofa and smiled.

"You ok?"

Hermione lifted her head a little from where it rested on the arm and nodded before leaning in slightly to the loving gesture as Minerva ran her hand down from her hair to her cheek.

"That's good. Now, get your feet off my sofa." She smiled at the small grunt Hermione let slip as she tapped her legs as the younger girl sighed and swung them around before sitting up properly.

"How did you know I was here?" Minerva moved to sit next to her and indicated to Patches who had popped into the room on the other side. "Patches informed me when she felt the door open and since I was in the hall I decided to return."

"You were sitting in the hall?" The older woman nodded. "Well if you want you can go back. Were you talking to anyone?" Minerva nodded and smiled just as Hermione was about to stand as she pulled her arm and tugged her back down before pulling her closer.

"Relax my dear – you were doing me a favor. As much as I like talking to Albus, listening to him talk about those blasted sherbet lemons can only go so far before it becomes tiring." Hermione let out a small laugh before looking up.

"And just when did it become tiring?" She had heard the stories all about the small lemon treats her uncle adored so much. When she was seven she would sit in his office and play with Fawkes but also listen to him talk and one of his more much-loved topics was those sweets he seemed to have endless supplies of, it did baffle her as to where he got them from and so paid close attention to the older man.

That was back when she didn't know any better, ever since then she had come to know just as much as the next person he told all about how they where made, just how much they tasted good and the benefits of having a bag near, how she couldn't fathom seeing as they were pretty much just sugar shaped like a lemon and so was ninety-nine per cent sure that one's teeth would dissolve if eaten in bulk.

She didn't know if her uncles had just yet and wasn't about to go find out. She saw the older woman arch her brow in thought before nodding slowly and replying.

"Oh around the first ten minutes of him making his speech. Twenty five years ago." She joined in the laughter as Patches came over and asked if they wanted dinner, Minerva nodded and once she given the small elf their order Patches smiled and vanished leaving them alone as they settled back down. They made small talk whilst they waited as Minerva found she had missed spending time with the younger girl.

"So, excited for Hogsmeade?" She asked running her hand through the dark curls as Hermione hummed a sigh before lying back against the sofa. "It would be nice to visit the shops I guess. The bookstore is completely different to Diagon alley so seeing what books they have would be something."

She missed the small eye roll from the older woman just as Patches returned and they stood to sit at the table. After not having breakfast Hermione found herself starving and so didn't wait before picking up her fork. Minerva watched as she attacked her cheese and toast with a force that could only have been described as vicious. She watched with some amusement as the younger girl pulled apart the cheesy toast before placing it in her mouth.

It was on the second bite when she noticed that she was the only one eating and so looked across to see the slight questioning expression the older woman wore which as mixed with amusement and slight disgust as she put the food back on her plate and folded her hands before looking back to her.

"Are you imagining that is young Mr Weasley?" She asked teasing lacing her tone as Hermione pulled her face in revulsion before shaking her head. "No, if that was the case then I wouldn't be eating at all… in fact I daresay I would go as far as to never eat cheese and toast again, which is a shame because it's one of my favorites"

"Hmm don't I know it" The older woman muttered to herself. She knew just how much the younger witch loved the questionable dinner choice on returning through the Floo one day and almost slipping on the splattering's of melted cheese that had been dropped in front of the fire. She lowered her gaze to the floor perplexed as to what it was doing there only to notice that it led into a small trail in which she followed as it led to the door and out into the hall, she made it to the end which led to the kitchen as she pushed on the door and moved inside.

Only to wish she hadn't as on entering she were greeted with the sights of endless piles of burnt toast followed by what looked like a small mountain of… well she didn't know what it looked like and so couldn't give it a name but it was there and in her kitchen nevertheless and so was wondering what on earth had went on, she let her gaze roam the expanse of her now ruined kitchen only to stop when she heard giggles.

Narrowing her eyes she searched for the tiny culprit whom she knew could have been the only suspect and was about to move to where the source was coming from when the door opened and Patches came hurrying in she was nervous from the way she was wringing her hands, her eyes searching the whole kitchen as if searching for something only to come to a complete standstill at the sight of the taller woman.

She let out a small gasp, her ears waggling like they always did when she was in a panic and her eyes comically wide as she stood at the other end of the room.

"Mistress! Patches didn't know you come back." She kept her hands close to the small apron she wore as Minerva pursed her lips choosing not to say anything as she took another look around the food covered room.

"Please don't be angry, little misses wanted cheese and toast. But she wanted to make it and said it would be alright." An arched eyebrow had her nearly wailing in her thought at having gotten the tiny girl in trouble as Minerva lifted a hand to stop her mid cry.

"Patches…Pa… Patches! Its fine I do not hold you responsible in the slightest. We both know just how charming a certain child can be when she want's something, and Merlin knows when it's in her head its sticks" She muttered taking another glance and wincing a bit when she saw cheese stuck to the curtains over the sink. A small sniffle had her turning back to the small elf who was nodding gratefully but also looked panicky still.

"But that is not all is it?"

The diminutive creature looked to her before wailing again and pulled on her ears. "Patches tried to find her miss, she really did. But little misses is fast and she ran from the room before I could put the toast down and now I's lost her!"

She sat on the floor tugging on her ears and bawling making Minerva wrinkle her nose a little before trying her best to soothe the upset elf.

"Patches its fine…"

The teary elf looked up from her spot. "You mean Mistress isn't angry Patches lost little miss?" Minerva smiled and shook her head watching as the elf stood up; she turned to where she had last heard the giggles and on taking another few seconds to listen. She smiled again and moved to the small row of cupboards.

"I would be inclined to be more upset if that indeed was the case." She dropped down a little mindful of her knees and pointed to the closed small cupboard as another round of small giggles rose from behind the door,

"But seeing as that thankfully not true… you have nothing to worry about." She pulled on the handle and drew the door up to reveal a tiny girl covered from head to foot in splodges of cheese. The older woman gave her a once over and pulled her nose at the amount she had made and had gotten over herself before having to hold out her hands as all to soon a small mass of curls leapt from her hiding place and into her waiting arms.

Hermione looped her arms around the other woman's neck and laid her head on her shoulder giggling at how the taller woman cringed slightly at being covered with cheese but smiled as she let out another small round of giggles.

"We made cheese Mama!" Said the six-year-old happily as she drew her hand up to hold onto the now loose ponytail in which Minerva had when in the privacy of her own home. Minerva silently despaired as her small hand ran down her hair and wondered just how much shampoo she would need to remove the sticky residue that was now sure to be there. They both heard a small sigh of relieve coming from behind them as Patches wiped her metaphorical brow at the sight of the younger girl in her Mother's arms.

"That you did darling." She reached up to brush a few stray curls from her face and placed a kiss on her temple. "May I ask why?"

Hermione shrugged her tiny shoulder and went back to playing with her hair. "Wanted cheese with toast."

"Don't you mean cheese _on _toast?" Hermione looked at her silently before shrugging again. Either way it didn't look like the girl had anything if the state of the kitchen was to be considered. It was a mess. If she didn't have magic and thank Merlin she did then she would have despaired at the thought of having to clean all of it up, she turned her head to look at the small girl who was clinging to her like a spider monkey and knew she should have been mad but on looking into her cherub faced little girls eyes, she found she couldn't.

"Come on missy, bath time for you."

A small noise of protest left the younger girls lips that got muffled as her face was burrowed into her neck. Minerva rubbed her back soothingly as Hermione looked up at her. "I don't wanna bath!"

The older woman smiled at the slight lack of proper vocabulary when she got grumpy and tightened her grip on the smaller girl. "Well tough. You should have thought about that before deciding to fight the food."

The younger girl looked at her in confusion for a moment before Minerva shook her head and turned around as Patches had already made a start on cleaning. "Don't worry Mistress; Patches will have this all tidy soon."

She smiled and got back to cleaning leaving the two to their own devices. Eventually the older woman remembered what it was she was supposed to be doing and so with a last look around the kitchen and sighing in resignation. She left the room hoisting with her a messy child whom had a date with the bathroom.

She was brought out of her little flashback by the scraping of a fork on a plate. Looking over she found it was Hermione who had gone back to mauling her food as she chewed down a rather large piece before catching sight of her Mothers look again and shrugged un-apologetically.

"You where reminiscing and I got hungry again." Minerva rolled her eyes but started on her own dinner as they fell into a comfortable silence. Soon dinner was over and she jumped to reclaim her spot on the sofa. Minerva waited until the plates had gone before joining her, hitting her legs once more to get her to move them as she sat at the end. In a rare showing from the younger girl, Hermione moved and crawled up the sofa.

Minerva looked down in surprise as Hermione place her head in her lap and faced the fire. The older woman looked down at her daughter who had stilled on finding a spot comfy enough as she slowly placed her hand on her head before running her fingers through the silken locks. She laughed a little as a deep rumbling erupted from the other girl's chest as Minerva tilted her head sideways a little.

"It looks like Crooks isn't the only one who enjoys his fur being stroked."

She had to chuckle some more at the near death glare being given to her by the younger girl who turned her head and was scowling so badly her eyes narrowed to near slits. She hadn't told anyone with her Mother being the only one save for her Aunt Poppy whom she had to go to, but it seemed ever since her cat mishap she had come away from that emotionally scaring incident not so repercussion free as she thought.

Minerva had laughed hysterically upon learning the younger girl could now purr like a cat. It had been something of a discovery to say the least. She had retired to her room to grade a last few minute papers but got the shock of her life when a loud thudding shook her out of her musings and she moved to her bedroom door, her guard up just in case, only to find the other girl lying flat on her back on opening it.

It seemed, once she had helped her to her feet. That she couldn't stop herself in time in her rush to get to her chambers, and as a result of running to fast – ran right into her closed-door, she sat the younger girl down wanting to know why it was she was so worked up and after getting past the high-pitched explanation which went on far too long, she finally learnt why it was Hermione had been out of bed after hours.

On going to bed once the lights had been turned out. She was woken out of her sleep by a moody Lavender, who was shouting at her to wake her cat up as he was disrupting the peace of the room with his purring. Minerva was confused as to why that was such a problem as it was what cats did and so had told her that, only to find it was the wrong thing to say as she watched the younger girl get frantic again and so had to hold her hands in a bid to get her to calm down.

It was then that she had learnt the reason as to what had made her so upset once she had gotten her breathing back in order. It turned out that Crooks wasn't in the tower that night… well he hadn't returned from his midnight wanderings and so wasn't in the room at the time to take the blame. And seeing as he was the only cat in the Gryffindor tower it couldn't have been anyone else's

It took her some time but eventually the Professor got her to walk with her to the hospital wing where she conversed with Poppy who had been woken after Minerva told her it was an emergency. A few tests later followed by some questions the medi – with finally concluded that it must have been down to the botched Polyjuice. She had to stay half the night for more tests but by the morning the older woman had done enough to fully confirm that it was indeed the potion that was the cause.

Hermione sat there nearing despair at being told she could purr like a bloody cat but thankfully after asking if anything else was likely to happen only to breathe out in relief when the older witch said she couldn't find anything at that time but wasn't going to rule anything out happening in the future. But for now the only thing she had to worry about was being in danger of getting too comfortable that she would start to sound like Mrs Norris when she caught a student out of bed.

After that the younger girl had sworn the two older women not to say anything. Both older woman were in too much amusement at her mortification to take note of the fact that a student had basically threatened them to keep quiet. As they left the wing and walked back to the tower Minerva had tried to stifle her laughter but the permanent scowl had her chuckling all the way through the corridors until they came to the portrait.

She leaned in and kissed her cheek before quickly hurrying away in order to try to smother her chuckles as Hermione was left fuming at her Mother who found more amusement in the situation than she did and was no comfort at all. She scoffed and didn't even bother to grace the fat lady a response on entering the tower and retreating back to bed.

That was five months ago and luckily she had been able to hide her secret from everyone ever since.

"You have astronomy next don't you?" She asked her hand stopping momentarily as Hermione nodded. She glanced at the clock to see it read 10:42 "Do you have any essays that need doing?"

Hermione shook her head. Even if she did she wouldn't have felt like doing them… she felt to lethargic to move and was glad, not for having got them all out of the way, that was just good planning and thinking ahead, but that she had time to relax as she burrowed further into the sofa. They stayed like that until she glanced at the clock again and her eyes widened slightly on seeing it read 11:45.

She gently nudged the younger girl awake who had fallen asleep as she blinked sleepily a few times before turning over and looking up. "Time to get up, you have to get to lesson."

Hermione breathed in for a few seconds before yawning and nodding. Minerva helped her to sit up and rubbed her back gently as she watched the younger girl do a full body shake and yawn once more. Inwardly she had to wonder if this was another symptom of the Potion as Hermione stood and stretched before turning to her, no one got to see this side of her, the side that saw her as the normal teenage girl she was and not the put together and well-organized one the school saw every day.

"You leaving?"

She nodded before looking around for her bag until it dawned on her that she had left it back in the dorm and scowled. "What is it?"

Hermione frowned and turned to the older woman. "I left my bag back on my bed… I'll have to go get it now and its so far away." Minerva stood and started pushing her to the door

"Well you best go and get it before your late for class." She sighed but nodded as she stopped at the door, turning she wrapped her arms around the older woman whom was now only just a little taller than her as Minerva returned hug.

"I'll see you in the morning dear"

She mutely nodded before leaning up and pecking her cheek before turning and leaving the room. She bade the picture goodnight and headed off down the hall. She moved down the smaller set of stairs before coming out onto the fourth floor hall, where she climbed upwards until getting to the seventh floor. On reaching the picture of the fat lady, she was just about to give the password when the door opened and out came Neville.

He was looking down but on lifting his head and seeing her, he smiled and nodded. "Alright Hermione"

She didn't reply just returned his greeting with a nod. Dean and Seamus came out next followed by Ron. The red-head still didn't say anything to her merely gave her a look which was returned before Harry stepped out. He looked around before seeing her with the little group and smiled.

"Mione"

She smiled at him as he stepped over to her, "Thought you weren't going to make it"

That had her squawking with indignation as she scoffed. "Like that would happen Harry, be realistic." He nodded thoughtfully at that before laughing and stepping aside to let the others out as Parvati and lavender followed. The blonde looked to Hermione and moved closer before holding out her bag.

"Here"

Hermione looked at her before her bag and took it from the blonde as she smiled and tipped her head slightly. "Thank you, Lavender"

The other girl shrugged before moving back to the Indian girl as Harry retook his place next to her. "So what is it that we are actually waiting for?"

She asked him on looking around the small group. He looked at them before frowning and shrugged. "Don't know, I think we was going to walk up together" He replied still looking around, she followed his movement before shaking her head a little and nodding in the direction of the tower, turned and made a start down the hall. He watched her go before quickly hurrying to join as the rest looked at them go before following suit.

They climbed the large tower until eventually they came to a stop when they saw the night sky. Waiting, they looked around for any sign of another class joining them only to find it was just the Gryffindor's as the door allowing them admittance opened and they went in.

"You have your star chart right?" She muttered to him as he paled a bit before checking his bag, after all the work he had done it would be like him to forget it and sighed with relief when he placed his hand on the folded up parchment before happily nodding she laughed a little before they placed their bags to the side as the teacher began the lesson.

They left the tower an hour later as the teacher walked them back. Just because they had a class to attend wouldn't stop Filch if he caught them and so she was their excuse as they made their way back to the seventh floor, there she left them at the end before bidding them a goodnight and leaving back the way they came. A few looked at each other before Seamus and Dean shrugged and started back along the corridor.

The rest followed as they talked about the lesson a bit as they neared the picture. Neville was the first to arrive as he stopped; the rest was catching up as Ron looked over to see him still waiting.

"What's up Nev?"

The rest on hearing him looked to see the other boy standing outside as Dean and Seamus cheered "You forget the password again Neville" They laughed as Harry joined them. Lavender and Parvati rolled their eyes as Hermione merely sighed and hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder as they finally caught up to the other boy. Neville hadn't forgotten the password contrary to their heckling but he had been staring at the portrait in confusion the moment he saw it.

"What's up" Dean asked as Neville went to speak. "…Err, um… wha…"

He couldn't finish his sentence before the rest joined him.

"Bloody hell!"

"What happened here?"

"The pictures ruined"

"She's gone"

"What you mean she's gone?"

Ron pushed his way through before swearing, he was joined by the two girls who gasped as some others all started muttering. Harry and Hermione who had stood at the back frowned at each other before making their way to the front in a more polite fashion before coming across what the rest had seen, there in front of them was a blank canvas which had been slashed with three long deep rips that went right across the picture.

Harry whistled lowly as Hermione stared at the picture silently. Her eyes took in the ruined canvas just as a cackling up above had them lifting their heads to see Peeves. Now normally it would daunt them all to no end to see the terror causing Poltergeist and being out on their own after hours was no exception. The see through menace was upside down and staring gleefully at them as they watched him.

None of them moved. They feared what he might do if they did and so was going to stay as still as possible but then he started cackling again and spoke.

"What do we have here? More visitors to the fat lady's picture."

The students underneath all turned to each other in confusion as they muttered about what he could have meant before he carried on. "Must say you lot might have been nicer if you got here sooner"

Still none of them spoke leaving the question of who he could have meant still unanswered. The two girls clung to each other as Dean and Neville both shrugged. Seamus and Ron were frowning confused and scratching their heads as Harry glanced to his other friend who had remained silent. She had been staring at the laughing little specter for a few moments. Finally she decided to get an answer if none were willing to do so and so moved closer to the front of the crowd despite Harry trying to pull her back.

The rest having caught on to her moving. All watched some moving to the side to allow her through as she got to the front. Peeves watched her stand a little away from the group and look up at him

"Look its mini Mckitten" He laughed some more at his own joke as she gave a tight smile – her brows arched as she pursed her lips before lifting to look back at him

"Cute"

He flipped the right way up and bowed to her before she spoke. "What did you mean? Who got here before us?"

He didn't reply right away; content to let them wait as he pulled faces at them. The rest watched as her head dropped a little before her gaze returned to the floating Poltergeist.

"I'll ask again Peeves, who was here before us."

He watched her again for a few more seconds as she added. "And please, try not to keep us waiting this time."

The others standing behind her gave each other small little glances. It was one thing to ask the resident troublemaker, besides the twins anything but the way she spoke it sound as if she was threatening him. It wasn't long before the stalemate came to an end as he flew up a little before replying.

"Terrible, terrible temper that one"

Now more confused than ever they broke out into small mutters again as Harry made his way to the front. He didn't go stand next to her as she seemed to be doing fine on her own but he couldn't help but be more curious.

"Who, Peeves."

"Why Sirius Black of course"

She had no more to say as the hall was soon filled with the sounds of panic and hushed cries of horror.

* * *

**I have been wondering for a while now as to if Hermione should be paired up with anyone... been thinking about it for the last few chapters now and since I have never gotten around to making a poll I was wondering if I could have your suggestions as to who? It can be anyone apart from Draco - given the obvious reason. I mean sure they could, but inter family relationships wasn't something I was going for, unknown family or not, plus I doubt she would.**

**It can't be Ron either for the simple fact that they just made the worst pair in the history of pairs... and that includes Snape. Sorry to those who like that pairing and nothing against it, but it's not my cup of tea and so that one is out to... now that I think about it.**

**So yeah No Draco, No Ron... Rowling must have been dreaming hard for that pair, and no Snape. **

**:D**


End file.
